The California Diaries
by Kennedy Wolf Cullen
Summary: Welcome to the sunny land of California, where all your dreams can come true. At least, that's what Luna thinks! But sometimes, even the she-wolf can be wrong! If you haven't read Hidden Aces, I advise you do.
1. Long Way Home

**A/N**: Welcome to the sunny land of California, where all your dreams can come true. At least, that's what Luna thinks! But sometimes, even the she-wolf can be wrong!

If you haven't read Hidden Aces, I advise you do.

Read, enjoy and drop me a review... The green button is healthy for you! :D

* * *

**The California Dairies!**

**Day 1: Luna's Point of View**

I wasn't sure how long I rode for, but I was sure I took over a week to get home. The Ducati was a gorgeous bike, and the ride was smooth the whole time. I had to remember to thank Edward for the loan when I saw him next, which I hoped was sooner rather than later. But I guessed it wouldn't really matter seeing as I was going to be young forever.

I called Quil a few days after I left, just to tell him I was surviving. He gave me some news, but our conversation was cut short by the sound of wolves. Apparently Jake had left La Push a few days after I had, so Sam had set up a search party and was out looking for him. On the other hand, I was almost forgotten by my own pack.

I sped through Washington State and cruised through Oregon. I stopped and slept when I was tired, ate when I was hungry, but I never phased into wolf form. I figured if I phased for ten seconds once a month, I would always be a wolf. The only problem would be who was phased in when I turned into a wolf. Paul and Jared would be fine, but if it was Jake...

I took my time, clearing my head of Jacob and La Push before I finally decided to head back home to California. I knew I had reached my goal when I saw the clear blues skies and the rolling hills of home. The sun was brightly, welcoming me back.

* * *

"Mom!" I called, shrugging off my leather jacket as I walked into the house. "Dad? I'm home."

The Ducati was parked outside in the drive. I dropped my bag on the floor as I breezed into my old home, my aim being to find my parents. It was about eight at night, so I figured they should be here somewhere.

"You listen to me!" My mom yelled. "We're over!"

Her words made my stomach twist. It brought back memories of the last time I saw Jake as well as bringing me back to the reality of home. My parent's marriage had never been perfect, but I had never thought they would ever be over. I swallowed, squelching all my thoughts before going to find them.

"Fine!" My dad said in reply. "I was going to leave you anyway."

"What the hell?" I said, walking into the room where they fought verbally. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Luna?" My dad said, almost shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back. Figured you would know." I said. "Quil said his dad called you."

My mom looked at me, something clicking in her eyes. She was suddenly at my side.

"I want the kid!" She said, her arms going around me.

I moved away from her touch like she had slapped me. I was now taller than her, so she didn't try to challenge me.

"I'm not the kid!" I spat at her. "Do you even know my name anymore?"

In a few seconds I that I was home, I had become the bargaining chip again. My dad came and stood next to me.

"Luna, I'm happy that you are home." He said. "Here, go out for a while."

He thrust some money at me and tried to lead me out of the room.

"No!" I said. "I'm going up to my room."

I ran into the hall and picked up my bag before heading up stairs to my room.

My room still looked the same as it did when I left for La Push. My posters of hot celebrities still hung in the same places. My bed was still the huge, black, canopy bed I had slept in for years. The black stereo was still in it's place and the walls were still a pale purple, matching the curtains. My windows were huge with no bars over them, making it easy for me to sneak out at night. I threw open my black cupboard doors, taking in the large walk-in closet full of my clothes.

Downstairs, I could hear my parents resume their argument. I shrugged it off and turned on my iPod as I placed the headphones in my ear. The soft piano music from Debussy seemed to drown out the sounds of the rest of the world. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_Man, it was good to be home._

_

* * *

  
_

"Did you hear that Luna's back?"

"I heard she got kicked out of La Push because of some drug shit."

"No, man. She left because the place is a dump."

"I heard she got pregnant with some guys kid."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Oh my higher powers! For cereal?"

"I wonder where Luna will be clubbing tonight. That is, if she is really back!"

"I don't know. But who is the hot new girl?"

I tapped into my wolf powers, listening carefully to snippets of conversations that were floating around. It was Monday morning, and the school yard was filled with the normal, dull chatter and gossip. Eyes were focused on me as I walked around, looking for people I knew. I was aware that I was being referred to as the new girl as I passed.

Today was my first day back at school, and it looked like it would be anything but easy. I ignored the glances I was getting as I walked up to Scar.

"Shit!" Scar said, looking me over. "The rumors are true."

"That's right." I grinned. "Is that really how you welcome your friend back home?"

Scar ran the last few steps towards me and gave me a crushing hug. All the chatter around us seemed to die, like everyone was listening to what we were going to say.

"Oh my higher powers!" She squealed. "You look so different! Man, Luna. It's like every time I see you now, you look older and hotter. Love the hair by the way."

I giggled. Last time Scar had seen me was a few months ago in La Push. My hair had been short at the time, but I had begun to grow it out again. I was lost in my thoughts as the chatter and rumors began to grow and fly around us.

"So what happened to Cami?" I asked Scar.

She snorted. "Sorry to hear about your 'rents."

"Stop avoiding the topic." I said.

"Cami is over at the dark side." Scar said, nodding her head towards the area Candy hung. "Seems Candy stole her away."

"You let that happen." I accused.

"Yeah, well. There was no point in ruling the school without you around." Scar said, turning around.

I caught her arm and spun her so she faced me. "This is not happening!"

"Luna, we didn't know if you were coming back!" Scar yelled at me.

I clenched my hands into fists, aware that they were shaking. I took a few, deep breaths, trying to calm myself. It wouldn't help to turn into a wolf in the middle of a bunch of school kids.

"Fine." I hissed through my teeth. "We don't have to let Candy run this place. We're going to take back what is rightfully ours."

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

_She's safe._

Quil's words brought me back to the human world.

_What did you say?_ I asked.

_Luna is fine._ _She called from California._ Quil replied._ She sounds... like Luna. She asked me to say something to you._

_I'm not coming back._

_It's fine, Jake. She doesn't really care about that. Luna figures if you want to be a wolf, then be a wolf._

_Great. Then what did she want?_

Quil smiled. _She wants you to be happy._

Quil phased out and I was left alone. Her words echoed in my head, even though they weren't quiet her words.

I snorted and turned around, running back to La Push. Something told me that Luna would be coming home one day, and I needed to be there when she did.


	2. Taking Back The School

**A/N**: Hey! :D I'm so glad we are loving the Diaries! :D

Special thanks to: jblc77, MrsHaleee (Bitch fight!!!!), jacobblackismineduh (Oh hell no! Emmett is my man!), NonrealityRocks, GlitteringRomance, musicluver9001, Amy (Who is in my story :D) and last, but not least, StrayDog-94 (Love her story. If you value your health, go read her story!)

NB! If you still want a character in this story, drop me a line!

Love ya! ~Kenners~

* * *

**Day 2: Scar's Point of View**

Luna was all dolled up, ready to go out. Even though all we were doing was going to school.

"This is a stupid idea." I commented as she fixed her black eye liner.

Luna's reflection gave me a wolf like grin. "It's only stupid to you."

I rolled my eyes. "This is not the way you are going to get the school back on your side."

"Want to bet on it?" She asked, cackling like an evil nymph.

"Sure!" I said, throwing my hands into the air. "Why not? What could possibly go wrong?"

"I agree with Luna." My boyfriend said quietly.

"Shut it, Shawn." I said.

"No." Luna said, "He can help us. People trust him."

I smiled at the irony. My boyfriend was the leader of one of the toughest gangs in town, but Luna was right about people trusting him.

"Fine." I sighed, giving up. "Do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when it all goes wrong."

Luna turned and smiled. "It won't go wrong."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Shawn came over and hugged me. "Have a bit more faith in Luna. I'm sure this will all work out."

I rolled my eyes and muttered. "Famous last words."

* * *

Luna walked into the gym, all business. She tied up her hair as she walked over to Candy and the rest of the cheer leaders. I couldn't help but notice Cami who was gravitation close to the enemy. I snarled at her, but Luna nodded at me.

"Hey, bitches!" Luna called, getting everyone's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Candy asked, turning her nose up at Luna.

"I thought I would see what my old team was up to." Luna said, smiling her evil smile.

"They are _NOT_ your team any more." Candy said. "So why don't you just leave?"

"Hey." Luna replied and winked at me. "We just wanted to watch."

"Whatever." Candy said, turning away with a flip of her hair. "All right girls, let's get started."

Candy launched into a bad cheer leading routine that seemed to be centered around herself. Luna looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Luna walked over and placed her phone on the ground. A club tune blasted out of the phone as Luna began to dance.

**_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,_**

**_you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room._**

I watched as Luna made her body glide to the lyrics. Half her moves were ballet, a quarter club dancing and finally some gymnastics. Some of the girls began to follow her dance moves, clearly enjoying the vibe. I even gave up on my reservations and joined in.

"Oh my word!" One of the girls said at the end. "That was awesome!"

Everyone began to cluster around Luna, talking about her dance.

"Hey!" Candy said over the noise. "This is MY team."

Luna smiled. "Fine. Those who want to stay in your crappie little team can stay here. My team is going to go practice on the main field."

Luna grabbed her stuff and walked out of the silent gym. I followed her out, flipping Candy off. It felt good to be back in control.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I had used my wolf power to add to some of the moves, but generally I was happy with the results. My old team was a little more willing to accept me now that I proved myself. But Candy still wanted control, so I decided to let the team choose whom they would back.

I was outside on the grass, basking in the sun. When I was in La Push, I missed the heat. Now it just seemed to be too hot. Secretly, I missed the rain. I missed the smell of the forest.

"Oh my higher powers!" Scar said, coming to sit next to me. "That. Was. Awesome."

I smiled lazily. "Thanks."

"Props on killing Candy." She said.

I stretched. "She deserves the ass kicking."

I opened my eyes slowly, watching more than half the team coming out.

"Hey, guys and girls." I said.

The looked around uncertainly, but sat down on the grass. The team had been ten people when they were inside. Now there were only seven taking my side.

I sat up straighter, looking each one in their eyes. All their attention was fixed on me. I smiled warmly before I began to speak.

"Things are going to different." I said. "This squad will be different. We are not looking for the most popular or the prettiest girls. It goes for the guys also. I want people who can dance on my team. If any of you are going to pull the bitch card on me, I will end you on the spot."

About three girls left, so I took a breath.

"I know this is different, but it's going to work." I said.

"I nominate Luna for Captain!" Someone said.

I looked for the voice in the crowd. I recognized Amy. She was a little younger than the rest of us, but she had earned her place on the team. Amy was an amazing singer and she had stared in many of the school productions. Her long hair was brown and curly and her eyes were dark. Amy wasn't very tall, but she was thin. Her skin was pale, almost reminding me of Bella.

"Second!" Scar said.

We took a quick vote and I was made official captain. Quickly, I made Scar my co-captain; this was sort of how the team used to be.

"Okay, our first project starts now." I said to my new team.

I told them my plan and sent them off. As they left, I flipped open my phone and called a familiar number. I really shouldn't have been calling him again, but I still wanted some closure.

* * *

**La Push: Sam's Point of View**

Quil ran into my house, smiling.

"Luna called." He almost sang.

I swallowed my feeling of betrayal and tried to smile at her cousin. We both knew it was false, but Quil was too excited to care.

"She made Jake come home!" He said, grinning wildly.

"Jacob's is coming back?" I asked.

The stupid boy had been gone for two weeks. Jake had needed the time to cool off about Luna. I had tried to give him the space and that seemed to help.

"Yeah." Quil said, a little deflated. "Luna made me pass on a message to him. There is one for you, too."

"I don't want to hear it." I said, turning away.

"She said she was sorry." Quil said, ignoring my reaction. "She would have called you herself, but you weren't answering her calls and you know how she feels about leaving messages."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Quil huffed. "Please just give Luna a chance. She wasn't happy here."

"You know that's not true." I said.

"She doesn't believe that," Quil replied.

Suddenly, Paul burst into the room, bouncing around.

"Paul, what did you do now?" I asked. "And tell me before I kill you."

"Yeah, tell us so we can organise a lawyer for you." Quil added. "I heard Jared is a pretty great attorney."

I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Jake's back!" Paul said. "He just went to go talk to his dad, but he should be here soon."

I nodded, not as optimistic as my pack members.

"You do know this isn't going to be easy?" I said to them. "He's still going to be hurting over her."

Paul nodded. "We'll keep it on the D.L."

"D.L?" Quil asked.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Down low."

I smiled, noticing how Jake's return had given new life to the pack.

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scar asked for the millionth time.

I had been back home in California for a few weeks now. I figured it was about three weeks since I left La Push. I couldn't lie to myself about things being easier, but I was making it work.

"I find your lack of faith in me disturbing." I said to my best friend. "I'm still Luna Ateara and I can still do anything."

Changing the topic, Shawn added, "Isn't it only a week until your eighteen?"

I flipped my phone open, looking at the date. Shawn was right.

"Yeah." Scar said, brightening up. "I can't wait."

I sighed. "Can we just get this done?"

Scar paled, but nodded. "If you're sure about this?"

"I am." I said, my lips tight.

I led Shawn and Scar into the club. The music pounded as we moved through the crowd, heading to the bar. Seeing the guy I was looking for, I fixed my hair and plastered a false smile on my face.

"Hey, Brad!" I called, pushing my way over to him.


	3. Emo and Gay

**A/N**: I just had a shity week :P Bleh...

Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys ;)

~Kenners~

* * *

**Day 3: Brad's Point of View**

I had been nursing a cold one when I heard a girl call me. I turned slowly to face her, annoyed that a stranger was calling me by name.

In front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall, her legs long and shapely. I couldn't help but drag my eyes over her body in lazy appreciation. She smiled at me with full lips and perfect white teeth. Her deep blue eyes shone with life and her black hair was long and straight. She wore a tight black tank top and a short black skirt with flat gladiator sandals, not needing that little extra bit of height. She had left her hair loose and was wearing only a little make up.

"Hey, Brad. Are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to give your old friend a hug?" She said, still smiling.

I got up and walked over to her. "Luna, is that really you?"

She put her hands on her hips and pretended to pout. "Why does it feel like everyone is asking me that question?"

"Maybe cuz you look so different." I smiled at her. "Come here."

Luna bounced over to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's good to see you again." She said into my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's always nice to hang out with an ex-girl friend." I laughed.

She took a step back and pretended to hit me. "Don't be so nasty!"

I pulled her in for another hug. "You know you love it."

Taking a step back, she smiled and looked me over. "You haven't changed much."

"And you have changed a lot." She ran her hand through my brown hair as I spoke. "But I see you are trying to distract me, so I wonder what you want."

"Nothing much." She said. "Just some help."

"I have my price." I winked at her.

"I know." She leaned in closer and whispered into my ear. "You help me, and I won't tell the whole school your gay."

"I rate most of them know by now, Lunny." I whispered back.

She smiled. "You know I'm cheer captain again, right?"

"I might have heard something."

"Good. I need you and your boys to help me with the music." She said, no longer flirting with me. "It'll give you a chance to up-stage Candy."

I considered it. "Maybe."

She winked and turned to walk away.

"See you tomorrow morning at seven!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I walked back over to Shawn and smiled.

"Did you notice how much Brad has changed," I asked him. "But he hasn't changed at all?"

We both looked him over. Bradly had longish brown hair, styled in an emo boy flip. His eyes were dark, intensified by the guy-liner he constantly wore. Brad was dressed in a pair of faded skinny jeans and a black button down shirt with just a hint of red poking out at the bottom.

"It's been a while." Shawn said. "You were gone for a long time."

I hugged my brother from another mother. It was good be home at moments like this. Scar came over with some drinks as I moved away from Shawn.

"Did you notice Scott checking you out?" She asked, tossing me a can of coke.

I looked over at the dance floor. Scott was a tanned suffer boy with the stereotypical blond hair and blue eyes. His shirt clung to the muscles in his torso. He caught me looking, so I threw a wink at him. He grinned back.

"Mmm, what I would do to see that boy in spandex." I said, biting my lower lips. "He is so super fine!"

"Luna," Shawn said, "Whatever you are planning, it is illegal in at least forty states."

"Bull." I said to him. "Nothing is illegal when you are Luna Ateara."

"Uh, Lu. You do realize he is gay?" Shawn replied, holding back a giggle.

"Not for much longer." I winked at him. "No guy can say no to me. Either that, or I'll have a new gay best friend in the near future."

My friends laughed with me, talking about the hot guys at school. Somewhere, nagging me at the back of my mind, was an image of Jake. I pushed it all away, trying to focus on being young for one last night.

* * *

"Dad!" I called, walking into the tiny apartment. "I'm home!"

This was a downgrade from the house I grew up it, but it was still a place to crash. With my parents divorce going through, my dad had moved out.

"Hi, Luna." He said, walking out the kitchen.

I checked the time, seeing that it wasn't even nine.

"Is there any food?" I asked.

"Sure."

I walked in and began to eat. The conversation was light, mostly about my upcoming birthday and other non-topics.

I headed to the bathroom when I was done eating, planning on having a shower. The smaller house had me feeling despondent, hopeless. Missing my grand piano, I turned on the hot water, letting steam fill the room.

La Push had been in the back of my mind all day, so I decided now was a good time to phase, just for a few moments. I ripped off my clothes, letting them hang where they liked. Heat spread down my back, as I became something more than human.

_Luna?_

I gasped slightly. Jake was in wolf form. Without giving him a chance to talk or myself a moment to think, I phased out.

I curled up on the tiles, the cold soothing me. Lying on the bathroom floor, I began to sob painfully and quietly.

* * *

**La Push: Jake's Point of View**

Luna had phased in so unexpectedly, I wasn't sure if it was my imagination doing all the work or if it really was her. When I thought her name and she gasped, I was sure. Luna still wanted to be a wolf, in some way or another. For the first time since she left, I felt a hollow sort of hope building inside of me.

I ran the rest of my patrol, my mood a little brighter than before.

"You seem... happier." Sam said.

I had been sitting on first beach, watching the waves move back and forth. I looked at Sam, my mind still distracted.

"What?" I asked, sure that I was alone seconds before.

"I said that you seem happier." He said, more confident this time.

"Sure, sure." I said, getting lost in my dream world again.

"Luna's not coming back." Sam said.

"Maybe." I said, distant from the real world.

"You're not going to go and do something stupid now, are you?" My alpha asked. "You're not leaving us again?"

"I'll do what is best for the pack." I replied in a low murmur. "If that means I have to stay, then fine."

Sam nodded. "I know it's hard, but I promise it gets better."

Nodding, I looked at him. "How's things with Leah?"

He shook his head. "Let's not talk about it."

Sam walked off and I slipped back into my dream world, watching the sun as it rose on another day.

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

Knowing it was still too early for cheer practice, I began to walk around the school. I hadn't been able to sleep after having Jake in my head, even though it was only a few moments. I felt worse than crap, my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. Ghostly piano music floated down from the hall, making the school seem a little creepy. I followed the sound, almost in a trance. In it's own way, the beautiful music was calling to me, calling to my soul. I walked into the hall, to the place where the school's piano lived. It wasn't unusual that someone was sitting there, tapping at the keys.

Brad picked out a beautiful composition.

"I didn't know you played Debussy." I said, walking over to him.

Brad hit a sour note and looked up at me. "Sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's fine. You play beautifully. That was Clair De Lune, right?" I asked, timidly.

"Wow, Lu. I wouldn't have expected a girl like you to know something about the classics." Brad said. "You always struck me as more of the kind that's into club music."

I laughed. "I got schooled in La Push. My friend, Edward, was into the whole piano slash classical music deal. He spent hours teaching me the songs he knew." I moved next to Brad, beginning to play a Debussy song I had memorised after many hours with Edward. "He even gave me some of his disks. It's all on my iPod."

The tune grew and changed. I was now playing Bella's lullaby.

"That's beautiful." Brad said. "Who is it by?"

"It's something Edward wrote for his girlfriend." I said.

We were quiet for a while, letting Bella's song play out. Changing the tune, I moved onto something a little more personal. I played the song I wrote for Jake, one he had never heard before. A single tear trickled down my face.

"And this?" Brad asked, watching me carefully.

"I wrote this." I said, my voice gruff. "For a guy."

"He must have been special. I don't think you ever wrote a song for me." Brad said. "You're really not the same girl I once knew."

I shook my head and mimicked Shawn. "It's been a while."

"It sure has. I like the new Luna." Brad said, hugging me around the shoulders. "I'll help you with the team."

"For cereal?" I replied, raising my eyebrow. "You seemed undecided last night."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

The tune swelled up, coming towards it's end. It was a pity that Jake would never get to hear his song.

"No, Brad." I said, quietly. "You don't kid around. Especially when it comes to me."

"Good." He smiled and the hall went quiet. "Now come on, we have a routine to practice."


	4. Do you believe in Second Chances?

**A/N:** Thanks for the love, guys and girls! :D Things are still shitty, but we're dealing. Only 20 days until my birthday, so I'm pretty amped up for that!!!!! :D

I should let you know: Bradley (More commonly known as Brad) is in fact GAY!!!!! He is also my little emo kid, and I love him to bits! So, to the freak of nature who inspired me... YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! Enjoy your new life as a gay person, my (ex-boy) friend!

I don't own Twilight or the featured songs! Thanks to Linkin Park and Lifehouse for such inspirational music! Aldorina and I love you forever!

Special shout out to: StrayDog-94! Oh my word! Go read her story. Like, right now! Freak, she is AMAZING!

And to my special reviewers: crawfish4, MrsHaleee, GlitteringRomance, NonrealityRocks and Amy (What happened to your character? I think she died! :'( Rest in peace, my beloved crazy child! Oh, or I think she joined cheer squad...)

Anyway, enough from me. Read my story and drop me a line!

* * *

**Aldorina's Point of View**

I growled as I watched the fake Luna Ateara lead cheer practice. I was sitting on the bleachers, looking frumpy in a plain t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. My headphones were in my ears, I was trying to read some book. Only Luna and her clueless sheep were making too much noise for me to concentrate. Most of the student population had gone home and the grounds were empty, except for annoying Luna and her fan club. Since there were no people around, this was the only time I could sort of stand being at school.  
_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies_

"No! No, this isn't working!" Luna said loudly, killing my mood and my music.

Angry, I ripped my headphones out of my ears. "Fuck off, Luna!"

I grabbed my things, not listening to the insults that were being thrown at me. A mellower tune began to play on my iPod as I jammed the abused earphones back where they belonged. I noticed Luna was watching me and not saying anything, a thoughtful look flashing in her eyes. I flipped her off before I headed off in the direction of the hall.

* * *

My name is Aldorina. Ali for short. If you had to look at me, you would instantly characterise me as a Goth. My hair is naturally straight and black. My skin is pale, but not pale enough to be considered dead. I listen to music that most people would find 'evil'. I wear excessive amounts of eyeliner and purple lipstick. My clothes are often either black or purple. Some days I wear blood red, just to be different. My eyes are naturally a sharp emerald green.

To me, there is no point to living. If I could, I would sleep my school life away and make a living as a traveling poet. I would not have a lot of money, but I would be happy. I do not believe in family since mine was torn apart and I was left behind with nothing.

In many ways, I am the exact opposite of Luna Ateara. I have no real dreams or aspirations, unlike her. She is destined for bigger, greater things. She has a real future. All I have is a broken family and a shattered life. In a sick way, the news of her parents' divorce was making me feel a little better, a little more alive.

Luna and I have never been friends, never really seeing eye to eye. I hated her for being a pretty, popular party girl when all I was seen as was the depressed freak of nature. Mostly I hated her for having Brad when I could not even get him to give me a second glance. I had loved him since I first saw him, but I took my time and Luna stole him away.

* * *

I closed the hall doors behind me quietly. Last thing I needed today was to be caught sneaking into an area that was typically out of bounds. Unless, of course, you were Luna Ateara or another one of the sheep children.

The song was coming to an end, so I slid off the key lock and began the tune again. I dropped my bag and slid my shoes off.

_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again_

When I was younger, my mother forced me to do ballet. The movements came back easily to me as I moved my body around the empty hall. I spun and jumped, my movements more graceful than I had been in years. I felt a little lighter, a little more human.

My hands were in the traditional ballet setting, the three gossiping sister fingers together, with the missing sister away from them and the brother thumb listening in. I moved my arms slowly and gracefully, as if I was holding a glass ball between my arms. I raised the circle of the ball above my head, my eyes following my movements. I swept one arm down, slowly. I began to mess around with my dancing, adding some modern moves to the classics of ballet. The song drew to a close, and I slowed my movements to match it. I bowed to my imaginary audience, my one headphone pulling out of my ear as I swept my body down into a perfect stage bow. That was when I heard the soft clapping.

"Who's there?" I snapped, looking around.

I turned my iPod off before I quickly found my shoes. I was glancing around the hall in quiet desperation to try to find the source of the clapping, my eyes stopping at the stage. Luna was sitting on the edge, her hands forming the almost mocking sound. She stopped when I looked at her.

"I heard Candy wouldn't let you be on the cheer team." Luna said, picking at her nails and not really paying any attention to me. "It's a pity, really. You're quiet good."

"What's it to you, bitch?" I snapped.

She smiled and jumped lightly off the stage. "Do you believe in second chances, Aldorina?"

"Depends." I said gruffly.

"I didn't." She smiled sadly. "Then I got sent to La Push and everything there was based on a second chance, a chance to make up for the things I had done. I know some people don't believe I've changed." She laughed bitterly. "But I've changed more than they will ever know."

"So?" I asked. "Is there a point to this?"

She tilted her head, looking me over. "Yeah. I want you on my team."

"On _your_ team?"

"Yes. I want you on the cheer team." She said, jumping off the stage. "Be at practice tomorrow morning if you want. If you're not there, I'll take it as a no."

She walked out of the hall, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**La Push: Quil's Point of View**

"Hi!" Luna seemed to sing into the phone.

"How you doing, almost birthday girl?" I replied.

She squealed. "I'm so excited! It's gonna be great!"

"I heard the pack is sending down a small gift." I said, mocking her. "Maybe even the Cullen's are sending you something."

She giggled. "Don't be such an idiot."

"No jokes!" I replied. "I'm offended you think so little of me."

"I miss you." She said seriously. "You know, I once believed the pack was a gang. I honestly thought Sam was going to get you on my path and that we would have ruled La Push. Funny how that didn't happen."

I laughed, almost sadly. "I take it that you're feeling weird about being home. You're really not the same girl who came here a year ago, are you?"

"Not really. I like to think I'm less shallow." She giggled. "I even asked the Goth girl to join cheer squad. That's going to go down _so_ well tomorrow with the others."

"Good luck." I smiled at her craziness.

"How's Jake doing?" She asked softly, all humour gone from her voice.

I could tell that was what this whole conversation was building up to. I decided to give her half-truths so that she would be able to carry on her glamorous life.

"Better. He said you were wolf for a while." I said, changing the topic onto her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I kinda have to go now, Quil. My dad is calling me about supper or something. I will talk to you soon. Okay, buddy? Bye!" She said quickly.

And with that the line went dead.

* * *

"So, what are we sending Luna for her birthday? We only have three days left." I asked Sam as we walked along first beach.

He smiled conspiracy in his eyes. "She'll tell you soon enough."

"That's evil!" I said.

Sam chuckled. He dug in his pocket and drew out a silver bracelet. Attached to one of the links was a carving of a small wolf. It took me a few seconds, but I noticed that the colour of the wood matched Jake's fur.

"You're kidding me!" I said. "She's going to flip!"

"That's just from Jake." Sam said, winking at me.

"Oh my word!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Do you think she'll notice?"

"Compared to what she is getting, I don't think she will." Sam said, thoughtful.

"Please tell me!" I begged. "You can't know and not tell me! Even Jake knows!"

"Sure I do." Jake said, joining in our conversation. It felt like he just appeared out of thin air sometimes. "Do you think she'll like the bracelet?"

"Dude, she's going to flip!" I smiled at him. "You're getting better at the carving thing."

He nodded, hiding something.

"No!" Sam said to Jake. "I don't care if you're only down there for an hour. You are not allowed to go to California."

"Fine." He muttered, stalking off.

I rolled my eyes. "That boy needs help."

Sam nodded. "I need to go after him. See you later, Quil."

I nodded in return, facing the ocean.

I missed my cousin.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

"Hey!" Sam called somewhere behind me, lost in the green of the forest. "Wait up."

I stopped, taking in everything about the forest. A squirrel climbed up a tree, the wind moved through the leaves. I listened to it all as Sam's footsteps got closer.

"How are you coping?" My alpha asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Better." I lied.

"I know you haven't been sleeping. I also know that you have been trading patrols with other members of the pack, especially ones for night patrol." Sam said. "It's not healthy for you. You need to sleep."

I coughed. "It's cool. I just need a little time."

"You really did love her?"

"Yeah." I replied, carefully distant.

"You wish you could forget her?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "I'll see you later. I wanna walk for a bit."

I didn't hear his reply since I was already walking away. My legs took me to the cliff, the spot we often jumped from.

Luna's scent was washed away from everything, and I was slowly beginning to forget the little things about her. The way she smelled as we walked in the rain, the way her straight hair curled around her ears, how she would talk when she was angry. Her warm fingers laced in mine. The way she used to steal my food, and how I used to let her. The taste of her cherry lip-gloss when I kissed her and the sound of her fingers playing out music when we were alone.

I could not take the pain of having lost her anymore, so I closed my eyes and tried to drown out all my thoughts. Letting go of everything, I flung my body into the air, diving into the icy waters below.

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

"Alright, team." I said as we warmed up for practice. "I've thought long and hard about this. I think I have a routine that will help us win championship."

"I bet you have it all wrong." Aldorina said behind me.

I turned and smiled at her. She was kind of pretty when she cleaned up. She wore black track pants and a red tank top.

"Nice of you to join us." I said with a smile, welcoming her to training.

For the first time in her life, she smiled at me. "Let's get to work."

I nodded, honestly happy. With a false salute, I gave her a taste of my signature sass. "Yes, madam!"

I turned on the song I had chosen and let my team listen to it in full. The Chemical Brothers had always been a personal favourite of mine, and my team seemed to enjoy the phycadelic beat. I split the team into pair and showed them how I wanted the dance to work. Aldorina nodded, understanding what I wanted people to do.

I watched as my dream became an almost perfect reality.

"Finally!" Brad said. "You got it right. Well done, Lunny!"

I smiled. "The battle isn't over yet. Now we have to get the school on our side."

* * *

**Ali:** How are we going to get the school on our side?

**Luna:** I have a plan! It's brilliant!

**Ali:** Okay, then. Tell!

**Luna:** No.

**Ali:** Why not?

**Jake:** *Randomly jumping into the conversation* Because the wolves say so!

**Ali:** Who are you, freak?

**Jake:** Press the green button below, drop Kennedy a line... And then maybe we'll tell you!

**Kennedy:** You know what to do! ;)


	5. After Effect

**A/N**: Hey my party people!!!! :D

How ya'll doing? I'm tired but... I have exams!!!! Which means I have some free time, no classes but I still have to study. And I really like this guy... Sigh, he is so fine! But like most things in life, it's not that simple! :P

Dropping a line too: StrayDog-94, crawfish4, NonrealityRocks, MrsHaleee, GlitteringRomance and Amy!

Drop me a review!!!! Please? Pretty please?

Wait... Wait! There was more! Oh yeah. I'm publishing three new stories soon! First chapters are ready, but I need to think about names and have them checked. Any volunteers? Just note: I get irritation when you check my work!

Love ya'll ~Kenners~

* * *

**Forks: Edward's Point of View**

Life hadn't been the same since Luna left. About a month ago, I had let to her back home. Jasper and I had given her a way out, giving her what she believed she really wanted.

Everyone, from the pack to my family, seemed to be affected by her sudden departure. Esme looked as if she had lost a daughter and Emmett was distant and serious. Most of my family, including Bella, tried to carry on their normal lives. Unfortunately I could see into their mind, how they missed her.

Even the unsettled truce with the pack had disintegrated. Without Luna's constant snorts, unbiased view and general sarcasm, there was nothing holding us together anymore. Even Jake had given up talking to Bella and myself.

Jake had distanced himself from everyone, and the pack blamed me.

* * *

**Flashback**

_I walked back into my home, looking at each of my family members in turn. Their faces were similar to the last time I left unexpectedly; the day I had first met Bella. _

_The same question was on all of their minds: Where was Luna?_

"_How is she?" Esme asked._

_I nodded at her, answering honestly. "Luna is happier."_

_Jasper looked at me, asking my mentally if I had given Luna the bike. I nodded at my brother and he smiled sadly. I detected myself from my family and went to sit at my piano. My fingers began to work the keys, playing out the tune Luna had written._

"_Where is the bike?" Alice asked me, coming to sit next to me._

"_Luna has it." I replied, ignoring the suspicion in my favorite sister's voice._

_I didn't get a change to further explain when Jacob burst into the room._

"_She's gone!" He yelled at me, hands shaking. "She's gone and it's all your fault!"_

_I lowered my head. "I'm sorry, Jake."_

_Carlisle walked over to the wolf boy and put a calming hand on his shoulder._

"_What's wrong?" Carlisle asked Jake._

"_Wait. What?" Emmett asked, looking from Jacob to me. "Where's my puppy girl gone?"_

_Jake rolled his eyes. "Luna is not your fucking puppy! She's gone to California, and Edward helped her leave."_

_I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "It's what she wanted. Could you really deny her what she wanted?"_

"_Yes!" Jake said._

"_Because what she wanted was not you?" I asked, picking the questions out of his own mind. "Because ever since she got here, all she wanted to do was go home? That she might never really have loved you?"_

"_Shut it, leech!" He yelled, storming out the house._

_My family was quiet, shocked by the encounter._

_

* * *

  
_

Emmett sat at my piano, tapping keys randomly. Alice sat next to him, her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. I had never seen my siblings so lost, so upset. Emmett began to play a tune slowly, like an uncertain child playing for the first time. It was a simple tune one Luna had taught him months before.

_**Mary... had a... little lamb... little lamb....**_

"It's Luna's birthday soon." I said to them, trying to draw them out of their depression. "I think she might like to hear from both of you."

Emmett grunted. "Whatever."

"She made her choice." I told Em.

Emmett slammed his hands on the piano keys, almost breaking them.

_It's all my fault. She left because of me._ Emmett thought. _She's not coming back._

"Please, just trust me. She needed to do this for herself." I told my brother and sister. "It's not your fault, Emmett. It's not any ones fault. She's going to come back. Now, let's focus on her birthday gifts."

Emmett smiled for the first time in days. "Then we better get busy. I have the perfect idea for what to get her!"

Alice bounced up and smiled. "I have an idea, too!"

I smiled at them, picking out the ideas from their minds. "Luna will love that."

After that, my family put all their free time in planning Luna's gifts. In some little way, they had found a way to carry on again.

They had found a way to believe she was coming back again.

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

"I've noticed you haven't touched a drop of alcohol since you came back." Brad said to me as we sat at the bar.

"Yeah." I replied, distant and tired.

"Let me guess. A boy?"

I laughed at my old friend. "Sure. What about you? Any special guys in your life?"

Brad's eyes traveled to Scott, half way across the room. Scott was looking back, pain in his eyes. Brad ripped his eyes away and returned his focus to the bar.

"No." Brad said. "I don't swing that way."

"I heard you and Scott..." I began.

"That was a long time ago." Brad cut me off before hitting a beer.

I grabbed the can from him and tossed it behind the bar. "No. You're not drinking any more."

"Look, just because you don't want to drink doesn't mean I have to stop."

I chuckled. "Next can you buy, I'm emptying it over your dumb head!"

"Oh, kinky." He said with a wink. "Let's go home."

I was about to leave with him when Amy came up to me and stopped me.

"The team needs to see you outside." She said, looking worried. "There's been... Well, you need to see this."

I glanced at Brad and he shook his head. I took his hand and we rushed out of the club.

* * *

My team.

Amy was the cute little girl we had all grown to love. Her dance partner for our cheer was Mario, a black boy with an attitude problem. If I didn't know any better I would have said the two of them were falling for each other.

Ali was the Goth child on a mission. Scott had since joined the team, in an attempt to spend more time with Brad. Since they were a bit unusual, they had formed a strong bond. Scott and Ali trusted each other and this made them great dance partners.

Evangelina and Sirius were the Quileute twins. They both had dark skin, close enough to match mine. They had black hair with a tinge of red in it, a trait from their mothers side of the family. They didn't know who their father was. They had been on the original cheer team and they knew how to dance.

Juliet was a new comer to the team. I knew her before I left, and I remembered her long and successful stage career. We had done ballet together as children. She had paired up with the Southern gentleman, Logan Ross.

Scar had paired off with Dylan, a member of the old squad. Finally, it was Brad and me.

I saw them grouped together outside, waiting patiently for me. Quickly doing a headcount, I saw no one was missing. I took note that there was no serious tone to the gathering, no one was hurt.

"Look!" Evangelina said, thrusting a page at me.

I looked at the design carefully. It was hand drawn, but really pretty.

"Cool, Lina." I said. "But what is this about?"

"The team has decided we need a uniform!"

I looked over the design once again and smiled.

"I'm not sure what the guys would think, wearing mini skirts and all!" I teased.

"There's a separate one for the guys." Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes. "Skirts make my ass look big."

I smiled at him. "Guys. This is great!"

Ali smiled at me. "Now, our next plan is to win over the school."

I beamed at my team. "We can do it!"

* * *

I was sure I was dreaming.

If I wasn't dreaming then I had an issue on my hands; because in my dreams I smelt the sickly sweet smell of vampires and I heard the howls of some wolves.

I was violently drawn out of my dream world when my phone rang. Groping at the sheets, I desperately tried to turn the annoying sound off. When I finally found my phone and flipped it open, the voice on the other line brought me back to reality.

"Happy birthday, puppy!"

* * *

**Nate's Point of View**

I was packing my stuff when I heard my phone ring.

_Oh, shit!_ I thought, picking it up. _Please, please, please! Don't let it be him!_

"He...hello?" I said.

"You are in so much trouble." My master said quietly. "Luna's been in California for a month now and you have been partying it up in La Push."

"I'm... I'm sorry." I whispered. "I couldn't leave right away... If I did they would have become..."

"No more excuses!" He hissed at me. "I'm tired of your incompetence. I want you on the first flight out of there. You're coming back to California."

"Yes, master." I said, obediently.

"You might still have a use after all." His cool voice said before the line went dead.

_SHIT! _


	6. The Birthday

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! I can't believe I only have nine days left until I'm 18!!!!! (29 of March, people!!!! Ahh, I'm so excited!) I have found the perfect gift :D So, what I really want (and I'm hinting to my family to get me) is this! .

Go see it and tell me what you think!!!! I personal love it and it goes with my "Wolf" jacket.

When we last left Luna, she was on the phone with our favorite vampire! If you want to see the gifts she got, some of the links are on my profile. Go check them out and tell me what you think!!!

Peace, love and twilight ;)

~Kenners~

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

Sometimes a girl just has to make choices. I made mine, and now I have to live with them. I really did have no future here in California. I had given up my life, my love and my future just for an opportunity to come home, just to be in California, the land of my empty dreams.

The contrast between Forks and California was like comparing black and white. There was no gray area, no in between place I could be.

Here in California, the sky is always blue, the sun brightly reflecting off of everything. Life here seemed to be drier, browner. Harsher. The trees here were made out of bark and wood instead of moss and decay.

In Forks and La Push, the sky was gray, like the sky was made out so some thick material that didn't let the sun in. Perfect for the vampires, but not so perfect for me. All that seemed to happen in La Push were the different forms of precipitation, from rain to slush and, on occasion, snow. Because everything was wet and green, the town was transformed into something magical. A place right of a fairytale. La Push was my fairytale.

It was the place where my life changed. I became a protector. I had a purpose in my life.

Now, I had nothing left. Nothing, except the fact that I was home.

* * *

"Oh my higher powers!" I sang into the phone. "Hey, Emmy."

"Lunny!" He replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Clyde!" I laughed.

"Bonnie!"

I began to laugh harder. "Oh my word! It's so good to hear from you. Man, I miss you guys so much!"

Emmett laughed with me. "Can't wait to see you again."

"Yeah. I only have three more months of school. I'll probably come up after that, just for a short visit. Then I'll drift off to university." I said.

"That's good. What schools are you looking at?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on! Can we please not talk schools?"

"Okay. Happy birthday, chicka! You're getting old!" He laughed. "Soon, you'll be older than me!"

"Oh! How will I ever live?" I said dramatically, with a hint of sarcasm.

Suddenly there was a thump at my door, accompanied with a threat of violence.

"Sounds like you have to go." My pet vampire said.

"I'll talk to you soon! Bye." I said, closing the phone. I pulled the covers over my bare legs, glad that I wore a black shirt with matching shorts to bed. "Come in!"

Scar trudged in with a stack of boxes wrapped in black tissue paper.

"Good morning, miss popular!" My best friend said, dumping the gifts on my bed. "Let's see what we got here!"

I rolled my eyes, but she tossed the first box at me. It was from Emmy and Rose.

"Oh! Open it!" She said, jumping up and down on my bed.

"Can I at least have a shower and get dressed first?" I asked hopefully.

"No! Now open the damn box before I do!"

I opened the box carefully. Inside was a whole lot of prank toys.

"Oh my word!" I laughed. "This is great."

Scar picked out a thin box that was wrapped in red paper from the box of toys. "Open this!"

I looked at the box, full of doubt. "I bet it's a prank."

"Oh my freaking word! Give!" Scar ripped the box from my hand and opened it. "Oh my.... higher powers!"

"What?" I asked, scrambling to see. "Oh, wow!"

Inside was a black velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful silver moonstone necklace with matching earrings.

I laughed. "That is so ironic!"

Scar looked at me, as if I was insane. I shrugged at her, not really able to tell her half the joke; silver and werewolves? I mean, really.

"Moonstone?" I said to her. "And my name is Luna?"

She nodded, not really paying attention. She was picking out another gift.

"Oh! This one looks good!" She said, passing me another box.

I sighed at her, but opened the next gift. It was from Edward and Bella. The first gift was simple; a recording of Edward playing piano. Bella had added in some fudge, aware of my secret weakness for the sugary treat. The last was three sliver stack-able rings with light blue moonstones. Scar seemed disappointed with this gift, so she tossed me another box.

"Oh my word!" I laughed once I opened it.

"What?" Scar asked.

I showed her the moonstone bracelet that went with the other jewelry that came from the Cullen family. There were also return tickets to Seattle and a flask of my favorite vanilla perfume.

"Who is that from?" Scar asked, checking out the gifts.

"Esme and Carlisle."

"Who?" She said, but gave up.

I began to notice how far apart we had grown, but I tried to ignore it. I reached for the largest box, curious about what it was and who it was from.

"I wonder what it is?" I asked Scar.

She shrugged.

I tore at the black paper, revealing a black dress box. Inside was a blue dress that looked like it came out of a fairytale.

"Oh my word!" Scar said. "It's so pretty!"

I ripped off my sleeping shirt before I smoothed the fabric over my body. I twirled slightly, the skirt fanning out. The top clung to my body, making my boobs look good. The tiny moonstones onto the dress winked in the early morning light.

"What's next?" I asked, changing back into my less formal clothes.

"Wait, there is a note!" Scar said.

_Dear Luna._

_I thought you might want this for prom. It goes with the jewelry. If you need shoes and a tie for your date, just call me!_

_Love you, _

_Alice and Jasper._

"Bored now!" Scar complained, ripping the note from my hand. "There is still a lot more to get through."

The next gift was from the pack, and I was a little nervous to open it. Inside was a black jacket, with Wolf stitched on to the back in big red letters. There was also a leather-bound book of tribal legends and stories. One the black cover, in gold lamé, was a copy of the wolf tattoo some of the boys had gotten on their shoulders.

Next was a gift from Paul. It was the necklaces he had given me ages ago; the silver moon and the dog tags. Emily and Sam had paid to have my keyboard shipped here. The rest of my family had given me a note, telling me that I would have to wait for my present.

Lastly was a multi-colored woven bag from Jake. With shaking fingers, I opened it. A sliver charm bracelet fell out, a wooden charm attached to one of the links.

"Oh, pretty!" Scar said, snatching the bracelet away. "What is the charm of?"

I rolled my eyes. "You took it before I could see!"

She growled and threw it back at me. "What is it with you and wolves?"

I smiled slyly. "It's a La Push thing."

I looked carefully at the charm. It was a carving of a little wolf, one that I had seen in the Black household often. The wood was the same color as Jake's fur.

"Uh, Scar?" I said. "I kind of need a shower. Can you come back later?"

"Sure?" She said, looking worried. "See ya."

Once she had left, I buried my face in my pillow and began to sob.

* * *

"Okay, I must say this. This gift will make you forget everything else you got today!" Scar said.

Shawn had his hands over my eyes, leading me to my new gift.

"I'm sure she'll love it," My dad said, sounding excited. "It's just her thing."

I tried to roll my eyes, but I failed. I smelt the familiar smell of new car and leather.

"Okay... Whatever." I said to my friends. "Can I see it yet?"

Suddenly the hands were gone and I squinted into the sunlight. Before me was an Alfa Romeo 8C Spider in black.

"Oh my word!" I said, going over to touch the paint carefully. "It's so beautiful!"

"Happy birthday!" My friends and my dad said.

My dad pulled me into a hug before he gave me the keys.

"Thank you! It's perfect!" I smiled at each of them.

"Come, let's take a drive." Shawn said, opening the driver side door for me.

I slipped in, taking in the leather seats and the huge sound system. I started the engine, listening to it's sweet purr.

"The sound system is from us." Scar said, pointing to her boyfriend. "The seats are from your La Push family. Hey, where is your iPod?"

I handed her the thin black iPod and she plugged it into the sound system. My familiar music filled the car.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys. Now shut up and drive _

"Wanna head up the mountains?" I asked, reversing the car.

* * *

Once we driven around for a while, Scar made me go to her house. She spent most of the afternoon playing Luna Barbie and I finally understood Bella's pain when Alice got a hold of her.

"Dude, I would totally let you wear that blue dress tonight." Scar said as she straightened my hair with a hot hair iron. "It's pretty, but let's save it for prom!"

Scar carried on doing my make up and gave me clothes to dress in. The gray jeans were tight and the black boob tube showed my toned stomach.

When I was perfect, Scar dressed herself up in a mini skirt and killer heels. She wore a matching boob tube.

"Come on, bitch!" Scar said. "The clubs are waiting."

* * *

**Brad's Point of View**

"They're here!" Amy said from some random sport in the club.

Suddenly the club was quiet and the lights went off. All the guests for Luna's surprise party hid away, waiting to jump her.

"Oh, come on!" Luna said, hissing into the dark. "Scar, there is no one here."

"Just relax. Let's find a light switch." Her best friend said.

The lights went on and we all jumped out and shouted at Luna. "Happy birthday!"

Luna giggled. "A surprise party? Really?"

She was pulled off into the crowd as I watched. My hands were shaking with nerves, so I went to find a drink.

* * *

"Hey, Lu!" I called over the crowd.

She had been dancing with everyone, even Scott. The liquor I had in my system gave me a little more confidence to walk over to both my ex lovers.

"Hey, Brad!" She called back. "Come dance with us!"

She pulled me next to her and turned back to Scott. The three of us danced together, letting the music take over. Scott looked me in the eye, almost disappointed. He walked away, leaving me alone with the most stunning girl on the planet. Too bad I wasn't attracted to her.

Luna seemed to have an endless amount of energy. After about an hour of dancing and the alcohol pumping out of my system, I led her outside. Before we got to the door, I picked up two large gifts. I took her hand, leading her to a walk way that wasn't too far from the club.

"Happy birthday." I said, handing her the gifts.

"Cool!" She smiled, "Thanks."

She began to unwrap the paper. Inside was her new cheer uniform. She pulled out the dark blue skirt and placed it against her body. The white writing on the left said Alpha with a wolf paw print above it. The blue was laced with silver sparkles.

"This is so cool!" She smiled at me.

She pulled out the rest of her new uniform; the blue tank top and the pom-poms. I had added a container of silver body glitter and hair accessories just for her.

"For our captain." I said, watching her turn over each part of her first gift.

Lastly I gave her the blue tog bag with _Cheerleader!_ printed in white on the side. Underneath, I had stitched in the words _Captain Alpha_.

"Brad, this is awesome!" She said, hugging me. "Gosh, it must have taken ages!"

"I knew you would like the wolf thing, you been Native American and all."

She smiled. "I love it!"

"Can I ask you something?" I said, suddenly shy.

"Sure!"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"B, I thought you liked Scott?" She asked me in reply.

"He won't been seen with me until I come out." I scuffed my shoe on the pavement, not looking at my friend.

"Then why don't you?" She asked. "It's easier than living a lie."

"Lu, we can't all be as brave as you. Anyway, from what I've heard he's already asked Ali and she said yes."

She shook her head. "Fine. I'll go with you. But on one condition."

I smiled at her, looking into her eyes. "Sure, anything."

"You at least try to come out. Not for me, Brad. But for Scott."


	7. Lack of Colour

**A/N: **Special thanks to GlitteringRomance, MrsHaleee, musiclover115 and crawfish4! Thank you for ur reviews...

I'm on Facebook now! My link is on my profile if you wanna invite me... Spoilers, updates and more! :D

Love ya'll! ~Kenny~

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

I couldn't sleep. Everything had gotten so weird the past few days.

It was 5:44 am. As random a time as any. Sick of tossing around in my bed, I dragged my exhausted body out of the tangled sheets and went to get dressed. I was too lazy to brush my hair, so I hid it underneath a cap. Pulling on a black t-shirt and a ragged pair of jeans, I picked my car keys and headed out for a drive.

I drove up to the mountains, the place where no one would be at this hour. As I drove, my music was playing in a quickly failing attempt to keep me company. Even the music couldn't drown out my thoughts and nightmares.

Sirius was getting sick, his temperature rising. He had also growing taller in the last few days. I sighed, hoping that my presence hadn't triggered the wolf gene to activate. Last thing California needed was a few more wolves running the streets.

I was missing Jake more and more everyday. It hurt to think about him; thinking about how he might be doing. But I failed at drawing my mind away from him. I thought about the one word I had heard him say since I left. It had been my name. He hadn't sounded angry or hurt, but rather surprised. Did he expect me just to give up on being a wolf? Was Jake even thinking about me; or had he moved on?

Neil was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him in months. I couldn't find him anywhere and I was beginning to wonder if this was the right thing to do. Even if we did get back together, my heart still belonged to Jake. I tried not to laugh at the irony; when I was with Jake, I believe my heart still belonged to Neil.

As I watched the sun rise, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, unable to see anyone or anything. The feeling didn't go away, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Giving up, I decided to go home.

* * *

**La Push: Jake's Point of View**

Once again I couldn't sleep. Sam was banning me from doing patrols in the hope of getting me to rest, but all his efforts were useless.

It was just before dawn, way too early to do something constructive. Giving up on sleep, I got up and headed to First Beach without making a sound. As I walked along the sand, my mind was a million miles away; somewhere with Luna in California. The waves gently lapped at the shore made up of brightly colored rocks, trying to draw me in with their hypnotic movements. But somehow it was all in vain. Since Luna left, everything lacked in color. Everything was gray to me.

In a desperate attempt to distract myself from my thoughts, I jammed my iPod headphones in my ears and began playing one of the millions of songs that Luna had given me. I was still thinking about Luna as the soft music took over my soul. The music, a song, a tiny little piece of Luna that I still had for myself. This made me feel a little less discouraged. I dug in my pocket, drawing out a much-abused photo of the wolf girl who had stolen my heart and taken it to California. The picture of her did not do Luna any justice. A camera couldn't catch that glint of youth and mischief in her eyes, the way the wind pulled at her straight hair.

Suddenly I was hit by reality. Luna would never come back because this wasn't her home. It never was anything close to a home for her. I continued to walk along the sand, slowly heading home. The motion was just for something to do, not out of my will to exist. Life without Luna was colorless, plain, dull... Boring.

The sky was gray, clouds just waiting to burst with rain. The thick clouds blocked the sun rise and their color seemed to seep into the ocean, making the water gray and cloudy. Giving up on waiting for a new day, another change, I decided it was time to go home.

As I strolled home, I noticed that the gutters were full of pages from discarded girly magazines. Ones similar to what Luna used to read. The pages fluttered in the wind like dying butterflies, begging me to try and save them. I picked up some of the pages, looking with judgment on the pretty girls smiling out of the forgotten pages. Each girl seemed plain to me, almost ugly; I began to compare them to Luna, picking out the faults in their "perfect" faces. Soon, I began to notice the similarities between the magazine girls and my wolf girl. One had hair the same color as Luna's, another with the same shaped eyes. Another had the same warm skin color.

I tossed the pages away in anger, letting the girls fly free in the wind. It was all useless, useless, USELESS! No matter how much I tried, the false girls couldn't help me feel any less alone.

I trudged home, almost ready to kill myself.

* * *

Despite my better judgment, I picked up my phone. My fingers grew a life of their own and dialed out a familiar number. Luna's cell phone number. Absently, I glanced at the time. It was 7:03. I listened to the tone; each ring matching my broken heart beat.

"Hey!" The answering service said in her stolen, bright voice. "It's Luna. I can't take your call right now, so please leave a message."

My lack of sleep finally got to me, killing off the last of my judgment. I left a message for her, my voice slurred as if I was drunk.

"I know it's too late, Lu." I pleaded. "But just think about coming back to La Push. I should have given you a reason to stay here with me and I'm so sorry. Please, Luna. Just think about it. We miss you."

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

I got home at 7:05, cussing quietly at myself for leaving my phone at home while I went for a drive. When I picked up my phone, I was surprised to see a missed call so early in the morning. I flipped open my abused Nokia, seeing the last name I wanted to see.

_**Missed call: Jake 3. Please call 100 to retrieve your message.**_

Dialing in the number, I considered just deleting whatever messages he had left and pretending that he never call. Sighing, I decided to hear what he had to say and I pressed one. Jake's voice sounded different, distant. He slurred his words and if I didn't know him better, I would have thought he was drunk. Instead, I somehow knew he was as exhausted as I felt.

"We miss you." His husky, recorded voice said.

I swallowed, deleting the message. My hands were shaking as I tried to ignore the double meaning of his words. Did the pack miss me, or was there something more personal?

Making sure my number was on private I hit redial. Jake's phone rang about three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" He said, sounding young and tired. "Hello?"

I hung up, not saying anything to him. I threw the offending phone against a wall, letting it break into five different pieces. Letting broken sobs take over my body, I curled up on the floor and stayed there for a while.

* * *

Once I had finished crying, I dug out my old Motorola. I put my sim card in the phone and began to charge the battery. There was a message and I was almost afraid to see it. I was secretly relieved and disappointed when I saw it was just a message from Ali reminding me to wear my cheer outfit to school today.

I had spent a good part of the last hour crying my eyes out and the rest of the time cleaning my already immaculate room.

Need to feel clean, I turned on the hot water and stood in the shower. I took the time to wash my hair, trimming out the broken ends. I flipped the tap, cold water pouring down, washing the soap from my hair and my body. I turned the water off and dried myself.

Pulling the tank top over my head, I examined how good it looked on me. The skirt was next, a little shorter than I expected. I tied up my long hair, using Brad's clips to hold it all in place. I squirted some of the vanilla spray I had gotten from my vampire family on my chest and hair. Next came a health squirt of silver glitter. Lastly I put on my white socks and matching white trainers.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I grabbed my bag and headed out to my car. With my music blasting, I drove to the school. There was only a little bit of traffic, so I got there quickly. I parked in my usual spot and killed the engine. Locking the door, I walked away to the few students who had gotten here early and were sitting around doing nothing.

* * *

It felt like my first day all over again. Everyone was watching me as I moved to my next class. Fortunately the rumors were different this time. Unfortunately, it seemed another La Push resident was back in California.

"Have you heard, man? Nate's back in town, looking for Luna."

I rolled my eyes.

"Nate's back!" Scar yelled, coming up to me.

"So I hear." I said, rolling my eyes. "I wasn't aware that I had a stalker."

"Well now, Luna. That's not a very nice way to talk about someone." Nate said behind me. He had his hands on my shoulders and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Hello, gorgeous!"


	8. Change in California

**A/N:** Where the fuck have all my reviewers gone? I've gone from, like, 10 reviews per chapter to three. I love you guys and I miss ya'll :(

Anyway... Only two days till my gran comes up! Then it's my birthday! Happy birthday to me!!!!!! I'm so excited. People have dropped hints about gifts.... Can't wait!

Find me on Facebook: Kennedy Summers.... My avatar is the wolf tattoo. It's so cool! :D

Special thanks to: The creator of Evangelina. I forgot who gave her to me, but it's been fun giving her a twin and writing in your idea... Your dream for Lina will be coming true soon.

musicluver9001, musiclover115 and crawfish4.... They get a prize for their loyalty! If I get ten reviews for this chapter, I'll reveal who the Master is!!!!! :D

* * *

**Sirius's Point of View**

"Where are you going?" My twin sister asked me.

I turned and smiled at Evangelina. "I'll try not stay out too late."

She glared at me with her grayish brown eyes. Her eyes had a crazy layer of yellow close to the pupils, making her look like a demented cat. She ran her fingers through her black hair, clearly frustrated with me.

In a way, I felt like I was looking into a mirror. Except I was bit taller than my sister; my hair closer to true black than hers. We both had long hair, but I was seriously considering cutting mine.

"Look, I get you're mad and I get that you're getting sick. But that's not good enough for you to run off every few minutes." She hissed. "You're making mom sad and your blocking me out."

"Like it's easy to live with you!" I growled. "My word, Luna. Take a chill pill!"

"Sirius." She was almost sobbing. "Please. Don't go."

"I'll be home before cheer practice tomorrow morning." I said, kissing my sister on her cheek. "Stay safe, little one."

She huffed and swore at me, but I ignored her.

* * *

I walked along the streets, the sun setting slowly. Today had been... eventful.

At lunch, our cheer squad made our debut in the middle of the cafeteria. It went really well, and Luna told us how proud she was of us. She seemed happy until Nate came over. After that a small scuffle broke out and Luna was dragged away by Scar.

Luna was in my head, under my skin. I loved the way she smelt like warm spices and vanilla. I loved the way she danced, like she was walking on air above the rest of us. Ever since she got back from Washington, she seemed to be a different person. Luna was so different in so many ways.

I had loved her before I left, and I loved her more now that she was back in my life.

I walked past her house, hoping in vain to catch a glimpse of her. She wasn't there and neither was her car. I decided to hit the clubs, hoping to hit lucky there. One by one the clubs disappointed until I got to the last one, Luna's favorite.

Her car was outside, but she wasn't in the club. I decided to go down the alley to look for her. She stood against the wall, I lit cigarette dripping from her hand.

"I thought you didn't smoke no more." I said to her.

She tossed me a box and a lighter. I took one out and lit it.

"Would you blame me after today?" She asked, taking in a lungful.

I took my own drag. "Nate is an irritating little prig."

"Tell me about it." She huffed. "I think I might have a stalker."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about him. Has it been hard coming home?"

"Yeah." She said, sounding tired. "I almost wish I hadn't."

I moved next to her, taking another drag. "I'm glad you came back. Life's more fun with you around."

I nudged her with my shoulder and she looked at me with her big, blue eyes.

She smiled at me. "Want to go for a drive?"

We killed the ends of our cigarettes and got into her car. She drove, not really focused on anything side of of the car. She was distant, some where far away.

"Don't you ever get that feeling your being watched? Or followed?" She asked me, shaking her head. "I've been getting it a lot lately."

"Well, everyone at school is looking at you." I replied. "You are really beautiful."

She blushed and looked at the road. "I just wish I knew sometimes."

Suddenly, she stopped the car. She got out.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"Come on, slow poke!" She teased with a giggle. "This is my favorite spot!"

I closed the car and ran after her. Once I caught up with her, I noticed she was lying on the grass looking up at the stars.

"You see that red one?" She said as I lay down next to her. "It's mine."

"Sure, Luna." I said. "Just like the moon is yours?"

She laughed, running her fingers through her hair. "A friend in La Push bought that star for me. I have a certificate and all to prove it."

"That's sweet. You two must have been close then?"

"Yeah, we were." She said, sounding sad.

She turned on her side to face me. I did the same.

"Do you know who your dad is?" She asked, placing her hand against my forehead.

"No." I whispered, my voice husky and low.

"It's a shame." She said, pulling her hand away as she sat up.

I sat up next to her, putting my arms around her shoulders. She moved closer to me, letting me hold her. She listened to my heart beat.

"Luna." I said, taking her face in my hand.

She looked in my eyes. "You have the most intense color..."

"I know. It brands me as a freak." I said, closing my eyes and turning away.

"I think they are beautiful." She said.

I opened my eyes slowly, not finding any hint of a lie in her face. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Sirius." She said, pushing me away. "I'm sorry. I... I can't"

"Why?" I growled at her, the rejection making me angry.

"My heart belongs to someone else." Her words were barely a whisper.

I grew angry and gripped her arm. All I saw was red, my whole body shaking.

"Sirius!" She hissed. "Let go of me. You're too close! Sirius, you're hurting me!"

I growled. "Luna..."

"Please!" She was crying. "Please. You're hurting me."

I let go of her, curling up on the floor. As I rocked back and forth, I howled out in pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, touching my hair. "I'm here to help you. Stop fighting it and let the change happen. Just let go, Sirius."

She moved away from me. Where her fingers were in my hair, it was now just empty air. The shock spread down my back like fire, burning and changing me. My clothes ripped and suddenly I wasn't human any more.

"I'm so sorry!" Luna sobbed, holding my head to her chest.

What the fuck is going on?

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, holding the head of the large brown-grey wolf.

The wolf looked at me with confused yellow eyes.

"Sirius..." I said softly, touching his fur. "It's okay. This is normal for people like us. You can be human again."

I was hit by a fact: Sirius would be naked if he phased back now.

"Sirius. I need you to listen to me. Nod if you understand."

The wolf nodded.

"You need to think of something human, something that makes you happy. But don't do it now because you don't have clothes."

The wolf snorted. I giggled, touching his large head. It felt good to be around another wolf for once. I almost missed the pack, sharing a mind.

"Go on!" I said to the wolf. "Go home and meet me at my house in half an hour. Oh, and you can't tell anyone what happened. We really need to talk."

The wolf looked at me and nodded. Sirius ran off into the night and I stayed behind, looking at my star.

* * *

"Vanilla cappuccino, please." I said to the sales woman.

"A muffin." Sirius said, pointing to the biggest one. "And a freeze."

"Say please!" I teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Please." He said, looking down.

"Good boy." I smiled.

His hands began to shake, so I took it in my own. Sirius looked my in the eyes, so I gave him a thin smile. He smiled back.

"I'm so sorry." I said again.

"It's not your fault." He said, paying for our order.

He led me to a table and we sat down. He looked at me and smiled again. This fragile relationship was on the edge of breaking and I was afraid of the effects. I had never had to deal with a young wolf before.

"So, Luna." Sirius said, taking my hands across the tabletop. "What the fuck happened to me?"


	9. A Slight Change of Heart

**A/N**: Yeah!!!! Tomorrow I'm legal! And cuz it's my birthday, I **might** post two chapters... It all depends on how many reviews I get.

Special thanks to: GlitteringRomance, musicluver9001, crawfish4, NonrealityRocks, and musiclover115!

Ya'll made me so happy! :D To the rest of my usual reviewers... Miss you guys :(

So, now... Read, review and enjoy!!!! :D

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"You're... you're one of us." I said.

"As in?" Sirius asked me.

I leaned in closer. "You're a werewolf."

He laughed. "Like sliver bullets kill us and stuff?"

I blushed. "Not really. We can change when we want to, not just at full moon."

He chuckled. "Figures."

I laughed, my nerves showing in my tone. "There's some other stuff you should know..."

Our orders got delivered to the table so we stopped talking. I added a lot of sugar to my drink, trying to avoid this new wolf boy's gaze.

"So?" He prompted.

I had never dealt with new wolf before. In fact, I was the new wolf in La Push for a long time. Sam and Jake always dealt with this kind of thing. Sleepless nights began to pull at my mind, bringing me closer and closer to my breaking point.

I looked up into his amazing eyes, trying to deal with everything I was feeling.

"Don't get angry." I said, my gaze elsewhere. "It makes you change. It's a trigger."

Sirius smiled. "I can't get angry when you're around."

I blushed at him. "I'm committed to someone else, Sirius."

I tried to stand up and walk away, my heart breaking over Jacob Black. Sirius caught my hand and made me sit down again. He took my face in one of his hands, still holding both of mine in his other hand.

"Then why aren't you with him?" Sirius asked, gazing into my soul. "It's obvious you're in love with this guy."

"I needed some space." I spat at him.

The boy chuckled. My hands began to shake with anger.

"Not here." He said in a shy whisper. "Come on, let's leave."

I graded my cup and downed the rest of the sickly sweet liquid. It did nothing to help me calm down. In fact, it only put me more on edge. Even my sleeplessness wasn't taken away from the caffeine.

"Come on," I growled. "Before I break a table."

* * *

We were back at the mountain, hidden from the real world.

If only I could shake the feeling of being watched. I still couldn't see anyone, but I was sure someone was following me. It gave me goose bumps down my back, putting me on high alert. I pushed everything to the back of my mind, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Here." I said to Sirius, digging in my purse. "Here's everything you need to know about your new life."

I pulled out the leather bound book, the gold design on the cover twinkling in the light.

"Wow." Sirisus said, tracing the wolves on the cover.

"Listen, that was a gift from my pack." I threatened him. "Anything happens to it, I'll rip off all for of your legs."

* * *

**Sirius's Point of View**

I took the book from Luna, tracing the golden design on the cover with my fingertips.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Listen, that was a gift from my pack." Shae said to me with a cute glare. "Anything happens to it, I'll rip off all for of your legs."

I laughed. "I'll look after it as if my life depended on it."

Luna came closer, almost hugging me. The contact felt great. In my crazy, mixed up life, she was the one good thing. She was a point of light and hope.

"You need to know..." She said.

"What?" I prompted, worried about how much more she could handle tonight.

"You'll eat a lot and your temperature will always be warm." She whispered.

We sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Want to hear a story?" I asked her, trying to take her mind off everything.

She snuggled into my shoulder. "Sure."

We looked at the stars for a while before I started.

"I had lived in California with my mom and twin my whole life. My father had been a member of the Quilleute tribe in La Push. I was seventeen, and I still hadn't met my father. I was angry at my dad for leaving us. I got involved in some... bad stuff." I told the girl sitting next to me, feeling ashamed of my past. "I joined cheer squad as a way to gain control."

Luna looked at me. "I'm so sorry, but I can't do this right now." With that she stood up and tossed me her car keys. "Just drop the Spider off at my house and tell my dad I needed sometime to think."

I watched as Luna burst out of her clothes and transformed into a large black wolf. With one last look, pain etched into those big, blue, wolf eyes, she ran away into the mountains.

* * *

**La Push: Jake's Point of View**

"Luna's coming back to La Push." Quil said casually.

I suddenly stopped what I was doing to look at my friend.

"What?" I said, dropping the bowl of cereal I had been poking at for the last hour. "Luna's doing what?"

"Sam isn't happy about it." Quil said. "He's been in wolf form for over an hour now, screaming at her."

"Why?" I asked.

"Sam feels she needs to deal with her problems instead of running away from them."

"How do you know all this?"

"Paul told me." Quil shrugged. "Me and Paul figured if the girl wants to come back, let her."

"It's Paul and I, you idiot." I growled.

I threw the empty bowl at the wall, watching the china explode into millions of tiny shards.

"Jake, calm down, buddy." Quil said.

I ran out the house, needing some space. I was seconds away from phasing, but I didn't know if I could stand the pain of having Luna in my head. My body decided it couldn't contain my anger anymore and once I hit the tree line, I was in my wolf form.

_**I CAN'T DO THIS!**_ Luna screamed.

_Luna, calm down._ Sam replied.

I_'m coming home, you man-bitch_, Luna growled. _I need to come back._

I saw all of Luna's pain and anger in her mind. The cheer squad, being followed, the pain of not finding Neil...

_Lu, La Push isn't you're home._ Sam said, trying not to yell at her.

_Luna, go home,_ I said. _La Push isn't going to be good for you._

Suddenly everything was quiet.

_Jake._ Luna thought in pain. _Oh my higher powers._

Neither Sam nor Luna had been paying attention to me phasing in. They both had been too angry to focus on that. Now, all I could feel and see was Luna's pain; a pain that was just as deep as mine.

_Luna, just go home._ Sam said. _You have to deal with your problems._

_You can't just keep running away everytime something doesn't go your way._ I added.

Luna sobbed. _I can't. I really can't._

I nodded to Sam to phase out. He followed my instructions and I was left alone with Luna.

_Go on._ I said to her, softly. _He's waiting for you. Sirius won't be able to do this without you. This is your chance to do something great._

She snorted.

_Lu, go back to California. You're needed there. Brad, Sirius, Scar... They all need you._

She nodded at me. _Kay. I love you, Jake._

_I love you, too._

She turned around and ran back in the direction of California. I phased out, needing some privacy.

* * *

"Jeez, man!" Paul said, coming to sit next to me. "You could have had her back! She could have been back in La Push by now."

It was still pretty dark. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting on First Beach.

"What time is it?" I asked my wolf brother, still too far away.

"Sam said you've been out here for seven hours now." Paul said. "So why did you let her go?"

"Because I love her." I said softly. "I'm letting her go so she can live her own life."

"Don't give me that crap about 'If it's meant to be!' Gosh, Jake. I know you better than that. Why did you let her go?"

I chuckled dryly. "I don't know."

Paul shook his head. "So. Did you hear?"

I nodded. "Luna isn't going to be happy with that arrangement."

"You know, she would have been happier if it was you going." Paul said.

"I don't think so." I contradicted. "Knowing Luna, Sam is going to be enough to upset her."

Paul shook his head. "I don't get you man. I think you need a good, long sleep. Maybe then you'll make some better decisions."

Paul got up and walked back to the trees.

My heart broke once again. I had just lost the love of my life for the second time.

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of Veiw**

"Luna!" Scar growled at me.

Gosh, this girl was worse than the pack sometimes.

"What?" I hissed back. "Just go away!"

The covers were yanked off my body.

"Get the fuck out of your bed and clean up!" Scar said. "Or else I'll do it for you."

I groaned, turning my back to her. "Go to hell, bitch."

"Oh, no you didn't." Scar said. "I'll take you down, zombie girl!"

"Go away!" I said in a hopeless effort.

Scar chuckled, the sound evil. "I have something for you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Luna?" I heard a guy say from my doorway, "Get out of bed."

I sat up and clutched the sheets to my body.

"Sam?" I yelled. "What the fuck are you doing in California?"

* * *

**A/N**: Dun, dun, dun!!!!! What will Luna do next?

Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow!!!! :D

Press the green button! It's good for your health! :D


	10. Fear and Chances

**A/N**: Happy Birthday to me!!!!! Thanks to all the AWESOME people who made this a day to remember!!! Can't wait for the party, my home slices!!!! And too the handsome boys, you guys ALWAYS make my day ;)

To my amazing reviewers: musicluver9001 and musiclover115 (Sorry GlitteringRomance. You seemed to have missed another chapter, but your love is appreciated!)

So, to new starts and second chances! Oh, and big love to Bif Naked and their song Lucky... :D

Love ya'll loads! ~Kenners!~

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

_Don't look behind you. Luna, don't look the fuck behind you. Just breathe._

"Hey, Lu!" Someone called as I tried to move away.

_Stupid Sirius. No, not today. Just get to class. Get to class. Luna, get your cute, little behind to class!_

"Wait!" Sirius called again. "Luna!"

_Ignore it, ignore it and ignore it._

"Hello, Luna." Nate said, stepping out a side hall to stand in front of me.

"Fuck off." I said, trying to brush past him. "I don't have time for your stupid games today."

Behind me, a warm hand caught my arm. I growled, throwing Sirius a dark look.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked, walking towards us.

"Mr Uley." I said in relief, trying to shrug Sirius off me. "Please tell Sirius and Nate to leave me alone."

"But Mr Uley!" Sirius moaned, letting go of my arm. "I have something for Luna."

"And my next class is with her." Nate whined.

_Just walk away, girl. Roll your eyes and walk._

"Miss Ateara, may I see you in private?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" I said happily, skipping away from the boys.

Sam took me to the main field. I fell on the soft, green grass, watching the fluffy white clouds float by in the perfect blue sky.

"Luna." Sam sighed.

"Sam." I replied in the same tone.

Sam sat on the grass next to me. He had been in California for over a week now. I could tell my Alpha hated being away from his pack and his beloved imprint.

"Sam, just go back to La Push." I said. "You've done all you can here."

Sam snorted. His cover in California was that he was helping me with cheer squad which led to him becoming a substitute gym teacher. The girls were after him for his fine body, but he ignored them; his heart belonging to Emily a million miles away.

"Maybe after the competition." My Alpha said.

"Thanks, Sam." I said sitting up.

"So what's the issue with Sirius today?"

I rolled my eyes. "The boy likes me. Way too much. Who was the idiot who told him about imprinting?"

Sam laughed. Sirius hadn't been connected to the pack. That was until he accepted a place in Sam's pack. Now Sirius was bitching at me for having to share a mind with guys in La Push.

Even Jake was more whiny than usual. Or so I had been told. By Sam.

And Quil.

And maybe Paul.

"I think it might have been Paul." Sam said, giving me a huge grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys been talking too much lately. Remind me to thank him for that by ripping his hind legs off."

"Why don't you like Sirius?"

"He's cool and all." I defended. "It's just..."

"You still like Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Luna, just give the boy a chance." Sam smiled at me. "It can't hurt."

"So you think he imprinted on me as well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know he hasn't..." Sam started.

Suddenly we both sat very still. The only sound that came from us was our abnormally fast heart beat and our deep breaths.

"Do you smell that?" I whispered.

I stood up swiftly, looking around.

"Luna, relax." Sam reminded me.

I tried to breath, but my chest was too tight. I wasn't paying attention to anything except the sickly sweet smell, so when warm arms wrapped around me, I jumped.

"What's going on?" Sirius said, still holding me steady. "And what is that awful smell?"

"Vampire." I whispered before passing out.

* * *

"Okay, team!" Sam said. "I think we practiced enough today. Well done guys."

I nodded. "Yeah. You guys were... great."

"Lu, are you okay?" Scar asked, pushing past Sam to get to me.

"Yeah." I said as I shook my head.

"You've been acting weird all day." My best friend said. "What gives?"

"I'm... not feeling well." I lied. "I just want to go home and sleep."

My best friend looked at me in doubt, but she gave up. "See ya, Lunny."

The team began to filter away, leaving Sam and myself alone in the dimming light.

"I'm not leaving." Sam said. "I know you wanted me to go back to La Push, but..."

"It's fine." I stopped him, trying to lie. "I'm not even sure if it was the same person who's been watching me."

Sam shook his head. "You did say someone was following you, right?"

"It was just a feeling. This means nothing, Sam."

"Luna." My Alpha tried to reason. "We need to keep an eye on things."

I bit my lower lip. "Okay."

"Want me to drive you home?" He asked.

I tossed my leader the keys to the Spider. I got my stuff and walked alone, slowly up to my car. The feeling that I was being watched was stronger; so was the sickly sweet smell of vampire. I shivered, trying not to focus on the negatives.

With a disgruntled sigh, I threw my bag in the back seat.

"Hello." A new voice said from inside my car.

I frozen, breathing short and shallow breathes. I slowly raised my head and looked into Sirius's strange eyes.

"Get the fuck out of my car!" I yelled. "Where is Sam?"

Sirius smiled. "He told me to tell you to give me a chance. Do you trust me, Luna?"

I huffed, but climbed into the passenger seat. Sirius started the car and backed out of the parking space.

"One dent," I hissed at him. "One little scratch and I'll kill you."

"I'll be extra careful then." He said, throwing me a cocky grin.

* * *

**Two days later**

Cheer practice ran late. I had left the Spider at home and Sirius offered to walk me home. In two days we had become an item; inseparable.

"We only have a month left." I smiled. "Only a month until we don't have to worry about this shit anymore!"

Sirius took my hand casually. The contact felt nice.

"Aren't you going to miss all of this?" He asked me, gesturing with his free hand.

"Yeah. But I guess cheer squad isn't really everything to me after all."

Sirius looked at the stars. "I guess you're looking at going back to La Push."

"Maybe, maybe not." I said with a shrug.

To be honest, I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do after high school ended for me.

"Where is the Spider?" He asked me, changing the subject to something lighter.

"I felt like walking today. You know, it was just one of those days." I shrugged.

"Don't you mean, you felt like running to school today?" He teased, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Not all of us want to be wolves all the time." I smiled back. "Sometimes, I just want to be a normal human girl with normal human dreams."

"You know, I might have those same dreams." Sirius said with a dry chuckle.

"I didn't know you batted for my team. So, tell me, who is the lucky guy?" I teased him with a wink. "Is it Bradley?"

He chuckled and pretended to feel faint. "Oh, shoot. You found out my secret weakness. How will I ever live?"

I laughed. "You are such a freak!"

"Yes, but I'm your freak."

"True that." I threw back, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He hugged me around my shoulders, causing us to stop.

"Lu, I'll miss you."

I forced myself to look into his eyes. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere soon."

"Maybe not today, but one day. You'll go back to Jake and La Push and you'll be happy there." He smiled sadly. "Just don't wait too long or else you might loose him to someone else."

We moved away from each other and began to walk faster. The conversation had died with just a few simple words. I crossed my arms over my chest, considering the relationship I had with Sirius. I began to wonder if I could ever go back to La Push now that I had finally found some peace in California.

We reached my house, so I turned to my friend and smiled.

"This is my stop." I said, digging in my bag for my keys.

"Lu, before you go. I have something for you." He said, digging in his gym bag. He handed me a red fabric rose on a green metal stem. "Good luck, my Alpha girl."

I sniffed the soft fabric; the rose oil strong and sweet.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you." I said.

_**It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"Never pay the reaper with love only."  
What could I say to you, except, "I love you."  
And "I'd give my life for yours." **_

Sirius leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before he strolled off into the night.

* * *

My fingers were still shaking as I thrust my keys into the lock. The door swung open slowly and I stepped into my house.

"Hey, Lu." My dad called from the living room. "How was practice?"

"Good." I said, dumping my bag in the hall. "I'll come talk to you in a bit. I just want to get cleaned up."

I didn't wait for his response as I headed to my room. I pushed my door shut, the metal click holding the wood to the frame. I placed my back against the smooth wood and slid down to the floor, giggling like a teenage girl.

_**It's time to say I thank God for you.  
I thank God for you in each and every single way.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear. **_


	11. Truth and Lies

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter has been a mission to get out. Plus things at home aren't going that great :(

On a plus side, I no longer have brown hair. Instead it is BLACK!!!! Ahhh! I love my hair!

I might reveal the master soon. I got 7 reviews on my last chapter! :D So thanks to: musicluver9001, MrsHaleee, musiclover115, GlitteringRomance, StrayDog-94, NonrealityRocks. And a special pack welcome to: SheRunsWithTheWolves.

And just a friendly reminder: I am on facebook! The link is on my profile if you want to add me. Special thanks to StrayDog-94 who has added me.

So, read and review! :D

* * *

**California: Scar's Point of View**

Luna seemed different.

Ever since she got back from La Push, she didn't drink or smoke. She hardly came out with us anymore either. But somehow, tonight was different. Tonight, she said she would meet us at our usual bar.

She walked in right on time with Sirius, in all his tall hotness, hanging on her arm. Luna was dressed down as usual; but just like every fucking night, she looked like some other kind of ancient goddess.

"Hey." She yelled over the bar din as she spotted me snuggling up to my other half.

"Oh my gosh!" Shawn smiled, pretending to be surprised. "Is that who I think it is? My word, Luna, I thought you died. By the by, love your look."

She laughed humorously. "Good one, Shawnie!"

She launched into a conversation with my boyfriend. I spotted something familiar in the way she was standing, her arm half around Sirius. He was looking at her, familiar adoration colouring his eyes. Luna seemed a little flushed and shy.

"I know that look on your face." I whispered to her with a lusty wink. "Come on, let's leave the men to their grunting. We have to go gossip in the bathroom."

I took my girlfriend by the arm and led her away. As we walked, I tossed Sirius a smoldering glare over my shoulder.

Once we were in the bathroom, I checked every stall to make sure it was empty.

"Damn, girl!" I giggled, walking towards a sink. "You sure know how to pick them! Sirius is damn fine!"

Luna turned to a mirror and began to fix her lipstick. "You know how it is. I always did like my men hot!"

She flashed me a small smile and I tried to smile back.

"What about Jake?" I asked carefully.

This was a non-topic between Luna and myself. She had been hurting over him for a long time now, and it didn't feel right to open up old wounds. I began to regret my words until she raised her eye to gave at my reflection in the dirty mirror.

"What about him?" She shrugged, fixing her hair carefully.

"Don't you still like him?"

She snorted in an unlady like manner. "He's in La Push. I'm here in California. End of story."

"Luna, come on." I tested. "We all know you still love the boy."

She gave a small, broken laugh. "Dur! Of course I do! Jacob Black is hot. But right now... Right now it's impossible to love someone who doesn't love you back."

"So, you do still love Jake?" I teased.

She looked me in the eyes. "Yes, I do."

She blinked, clearing out all the emotion that was showing in her eyes. She smiled and nodded to the door.

"Lu, you're too stubborn for your own good sometimes." As I followed her back into the club.

* * *

**Brad's Point of View**

I was looking at Scott.

He was across the dance floor, talking to some guy. Occasionally, Scott would look up and catch me looking at him. Our eyes would meet until he looked away, in embarrassment or shame. I gave up and turned to face the bar, depressed with my life.

"Hey." Luna said, coming to sit next to me.

That girl was always too damn happy. It was as if she led this perfect life, one where nothing effected her. Moving back home, her parents splitting... Everything seemed to fall into her stride and she was able to be strong and deal. Her happy attitude was killing me.

I looked down at my beer bottle, ready to smash it against the bar and use the broken glass to slice open my wrists and end my existence.

"Or not hey." She smiled, nudging me with her arm. "It's an anti-hey!"

"Go away." I muttered, most to my bottle.

"What's wrong, B?" She asked, turning to gaze over the club. "Oh! Scott looks so cute tonight. And who is the hottie he's talking to?"

"Shut up, Luna." I grumbled.

"No, I mean it. That boy is f to the ine!" She purred. "Who can be emo when we get hot guys on the weekend and really bad romance movies the rest of the time?"

"Wow. You seem to be different." I said, taking a drink. "You sold out."

"I sold out?" She laughed. "Well, I'm not trying to drink away a broken heart."

"Stuff off, bitch." I said.

Luna laughed.

"Fine!" She sang. "Oh, I still need to get you a pretty little tie for prom."

"Aren't you going with lover boy?" I asked, tipping the bottle in the direction of Sirius.

"Please!" She giggled. "I said I would go with you, so I'm going with you!"

Suddenly Evangelina, the other Californian Quilleute beauty queen, was in Luna's face. Her strange eyes were narrowed and her teeth were exposed in a dangerous sneer.

"We need to talk, bitch!" She hissed at Luna. "Outside, now!"

Luna was watching the other girls hands, a worried look on her face. Lina's hands were shaking.

"Fine." Luna said, getting up.

Lina left and Luna rushed off to Sirius.

I stayed at the bar, trying not to remember. Trying to drink away all my emotions. My gaze moved back to Scott and the other guy, just breaking my fragile heart even more.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"Call Sam." I hissed as Sirius. "We need him now."

My friend nodded at me and I rushed out of the bar. I scanned the area around me, hoping to see the newest wolf girl. Lina was gone.

"Lina!" I called out to the darkness. "Here puppy!"

"Who are you calling a puppy?" I heard her growl behind me.

_Oh shit!_

"Lina, I think you need to chill." I said, raising my hands to show I was unarmed. "Just, please wait until Sam gets here. Then you can do what you want."

Lina growled at me again. "Stop using my brother, you whore!"

"Honey, your brother is just a friend." I said, still showing my empty hands. "He knows we're not serious."

Lina spat at my feet. "He loves you. He loved you from the first moment he saw you. Now your ditching him? Your ditching him andd going to prom with a gay guy?"

"Lina." I said, my voice shaking. "Girl, you need to relax."

"Relax?" She laughed. "You fucking skank!"

Suddenly, she wasn't human anymore. Her clothes burst into tiny shreds, reveling her inner self.

A large, brown-grey wolf was launching through the air, it's target being my throat.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

All I could do was watch in horror as Lina changed into a wolf and began her attack on a defenceless Luna.

I stood there, cussing my wolf girl. She could have changed and defended herself instead of leaving herself open for an attack. Almost out of thin air, another wolf with the same colour fur as Lina stood in front of Luna, protecting her from the on coming attack. Sirius growled at his twin and Lina stopped her attack.

Luna and I spotted each other and nodded.

"We need to help them." My wolf girl called to me. "I'll see you in a few?"

I nodded, walking around a corner to strip off my clothes. The change was quick and easy and I was assaulted by a quick fire of angry, new thoughts.

_Oh my word, Ateara!_ Lina said. _You are such a freak!_

_Welcome to the club._ Luna said with an eye roll.

_Both of you, shut it._ Sirius said.

I couldn't help but laugh at the childishness of it all.

_Welcome to pack life!_ Luna sang. _We're just one, happy, fucked to hell family!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sirius's Point of View**

Once we had finished with Lina, I left my twin with Sam.

Running home in human form, I tried to keep my temper under control. Last thing I needed to do was phase back into a wolf and have my plans exposed to the rest of the pack.

When I got home, I threw the door open.

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked into the house. "Mom!"

"My word, Sirius!" My mom called from her room. "Do you have any idea what the time is?"

I rushed into her room. She was lying in bed, but sat up when I walked in.

"Who's my father?" I demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now, what was his name?" I growled.

"Sirius, what's going on?"

I forced myself to calm down. Sam showed me what happened when he lost his temper. It wasn't pretty.

_Emily would be scared for life._ His bitter thought echoed in my head. I shook it way, focusing on the task at hand.

"I need to know who my father is." I said, breathing deeply.

"It doesn't matter." My mom said. "It doesn't change anything."

"Yes, it does." I said, beginning to loose my cool. "It changes everything. Now tell me who he is!"

"Sirius!" My mom said. "Don't take that tone with me, young man."

I suppressed an urge to roll my eyes.

"Fine. Then I'm leaving." I said.

"What? No!" My mom yelled. "You can't!"

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"I can't."

"Then this is goodbye."

I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Wait!" My mom called after me. "His name is Joshua Uley."

I froze in my steps, too numb to do anything.

"What?" I whispered to the dark.


	12. Try To Fix You

**A/N:** Hey guys and girls! Welcome to the new chapter.

Fell free to add me on facebook. Link on my profile. Thanks to the people who have added me! Spoilers and stuff will be posted soon!

Thanks to: musiclover115, MrsHaleee, GlitteringRomance, musicluver9001 and NonrealityRocks. You make writing this story worth it!

Next chapter: A point of view from the Master himself! But it depends on how many reviews I get!!!!

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

Sirius had been quiet for the past few days. He almost seemed to be sulking and he wasn't talking to Sam; he wasn't even phasing so we couldn't see what was on his mind. None of us understood it, but we decided to let him be. He would talk to me when he felt like it.

Sam had kept an eye on me for the past few days. He was worried about my vampire stalker and the effect it was having on me. I was growing concerned; the sickly sweet smell of vampire seemed to be following me.

The day of the cheer meet grew closer, as well as my final day of school. Things in cheer squad were going great. The team really seemed to be growing closer and we had most of the school still on our side. It was one of those times when it felt like most things was going right for my team. Amy and Mario were officially dating and they were both ecstatically happy. Ali and Scott were great friends, which was pissing Brad off no end. The Quilleute twins were nicely getting into wolf life; Evangelina had even given up her grudge on me. Juliet and Logan were getting cozy while Scar seemed to hate Dylan. But my best friend was working on her issues for the sake of the team.

The only weak link in everything was Brad. I tried to accept the fact that he was hurting over Scott, but his drinking problem was getting out of hand. I decided it was finally time for me to get involved in a solution for the boys problems.

"Great job today!" I said to my team one night after practice. "See ya'll bright and early tomorrow."

They began to filter away in groups of two or three, leaving me alone in the dimming light. Brad was hunched up towards the back of the group. Sirius was off in another corner, still sulking. I rolled my eyes, choosing the easier of the two targets. I forced a happy face and went to my old friend.

"Hey, lover!" I said, nudging Brad's arms.

The boy looked like he was about to kill me. That was nothing compare to the look Sirius was giving me.

"Come," I said to Brad, ignoring Sirius. "I'll give you a lift home."

He grunted and I threw my unofficial boyfriend a smile and an air kiss. His return smile looked forced and painful. But that was an issue for another time.

* * *

"So." I said, closing the drivers door of the Spider behind me. "Talk to me, buddy."

Brad stayed quiet, so I began to mess with my hair. I tied up all the loose strands and curled it into a bun. A few strands decided to be difficult and the fell out into my face. I had just begun to fix my lipstick when Brad began to talk.

"Scott and I were close." He said. "Real close. Like you and I used to be."

I threw him a guilty smile. "Yeah. We were pretty good together."

"So, anyway." He continued. "We both began to really like the other. The only problem was I wasn't gay at the time. He asked me out a few times."

Brad gazed out the window, his eyes misty and far away.

"You really like him." I said.

"It only lasted three months."

"And this depression you've been in?" I said, sharp and bitter. "How long has that lasted?"

"Long enough." Brad leaned over and brushed a stray hair off my face. "You know, Lunny. You really are such a beautiful girl."

He leaned in, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"Nothing?" I asked once he moved away.

He shook his head. "I thought... maybe.... If I really tried..."

I smiled at him, accepting reality. "We both know you don't have a thing for me."

He rolled his eyes. "I wish it could be easy again. Like when we were together. My higher powers, that was a long time ago."

"You belong with Scott, just like I belong with..." I stopped.

_Who did I belong with?_

"Neil?" Brad asked quietly. "Jacob? How about Sirius?"

"I don't know." I said, plunging the key into the ignition. "I really don't know."

Brad chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Who ever it is, he is one lucky guy to be with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure." Brad agreed.

"Please, stop drinking."

He nodded. "For you, anything."

* * *

I dialed in the familiar number once. I didn't know why I was putting myself through this pain again. It wasn't fair on either party. But I needed this. I needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" Jake said on the line.

"Uh, hi." I said, a little sheepish.

"Oh, it's you." He said, sounding hurt. "Look, Luna. Please stop calling. If I wanted to hear from you, I would call you myself."

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to erase the pain from my tone.

"It still hurts to hear your voice." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm not going to lie," I said, "It hurts me, too. Maybe your right about the not calling thing."

"Wait!" He said as I moved to hang up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming back? Back to La Push?"

I cringed at my words from a moment of weakness. I didn't realize how deeply Jacob had taken these words. I paused, unsure of what to say. If I said no, I would break his heart. If I said yes, I would just build up false hopes. Once again, I decided the middle ground was safer.

"I don't know, Jake."

"Fine. Bye." He said, sounding dead.

"Goodbye." I said, the line cutting out.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before dialing in another number. I bit my lower lip, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" The exhausted voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Sirius." I said. "Is it okay if we meet for coffee or something?"

He grunted. "Whatever."

"Cool. See you at our usual spot."

* * *

I sat at a table alone for a good half an hour. I stirred my sickly sweet coffee, my eyes and mind a million miles away.

"What did you want?" Sirius said, dumping himself in the chair opposite me.

I sipped at my cold coffee. "You look terrible."

"Whatever." He muttered. "Can we gat this over with?"

"What's bugging you?" I asked. "What's gotten under your skin?"

"Nothing." He muttered to the tabletop.

I took his face in my hand, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"We can't have a relationship if your not honest with me."

"Then maybe we can't have a relationship." He said, slamming his hands on the table.

I moved back a little, shocked. "If that's how you feel..."

Sirius was next to me, almost begging. I hugged his head to my chest.

"Let's go." He said, taking my hand. "I... I need to tell you something. And... and you can't tell Sam."

We walked outside, my hand still in Sirius's large one. He took one hand and brushed my hair off of my face. He softly kissed my lips.

"I'm so confused, Lu." He said.

"It's okay." I chanted softly. "It's going to be fine."

"It's not." He breathed. "I know who my father is."

I thought about this for a second before my mind clicked.

"Does Sam know?" I asked. "Does he know he has a brother?"

Sirius turned away in shame. "No, he doesn't."

"You should tell him."

He shook his head. "I don't know."

I pulled the young wolf's face down to mine. I kissed him, softly at first but letting it grow.

"It's the right thing to do." I prompted.

"Can... Can I at least tell him myself?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Sirius's Point of View**

After I walked Luna home, I took the longest route to go see Sam. The house my Alpha was living in was near Luna's place. He was insistent we kept an eye on the girly wolf. Luna didn't know how much danger she was really in.

I got to the door and knocked softly, hoping that Sam was out. But just like everything else in my life, luck wasn't on my side. Sam opened the door and looked at me, expectantly.

"We need to talk." I said.


	13. Stalker

**A/N**: Hey people! Remember to add me on facebook! :)

This is the long awaited Master Point of View chapter. I'm not going to tell you who it is just yet, but you can tell me who you think it is :)

Thanks to crawfish4, nameless stalker person (You must be someone who has me on facebook! I gave such a hint there...), GlitteringRomance, MrsHaleee, musicluver9001, new comer reesespieces12 and musiclover115...

So read, review and enjoy ;)

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

I was ninety nine point nine percent sure this was just a very bad dream after a very bad day. It had to be, since everything about it was wrong.

Everything in the scene of my dream was un-normally normal, a bright reflection of my life in California. I was lying down, sleeping in my comfortable bed. My room was the same as usual, except something was out of place. It didn't fit into the world of my dreams. Someone was in my room, watching me sleep. The person was sitting on my bed, touching my hand. Cool fingers brushed my hair off of my neck, followed by cool lips pressing softly on the skin below my ear. It had to be a dream since nothing felt cold to me anymore. Not since I became a wolf girl. Nothing was cold in relationship to my over-heated body. Nothing except...

"I love you, Luna." A soft voice said, blowing cool air in my ear.

Those words drew me out of fantasy and back to reality, killing my dream half thoughts. I sat up, startled and wide awake. I looked around my room, making sure I was alone. That the person who was on my bed; only lived in the realms of dreams and myth.

The room was empty and clean, the same way it had been when I fell asleep. My breath caught in my throat as I caught something; the thick air in my room was tainted by something sickly sweet. Something familiar to a past life, but out of place here; something that didn't belong in my room, a creature that didn't belong in sunny California.

_Vampire._

My thoughts were still focused on the strong, sickening smell when I heard a light rap on my door. I pulled the sheets close to my body, willing my heart to slow down.

"Luna?" Sam said on the other side. "Luna, can I come in?"

"Uh..." I panicked. "Just wait a minute. I... I'll let you in now."

"What's wrong Luna?" My alpha asked, catching the panic in my tone.

"Nothing!" I said, my tone too high pitched to be natural.

"Luna, I'm coming in." Sam said, his tone almost taking the form of an order

I flung myself at the door in an attempt to keep him out.

"Please, Sam. I'm naked!" I cried out in desperation.

Suddenly everything was quiet, as if time itself had stopped.

"Luna, what's that awful smell?" Sam asked, almost in a whisper.

That blew my theory about the smell being a figment of my imagination out of the water.

I bit my lower lip, trying to accept the reality of the situation.

"It's nothing. Sam, please. It's nothing." I said in a rushed whisper.

I felt Sam push the door handle, putting excess force on the door. I threw more of my body weight onto the fragile wood as I desperately tried to barricade the door.

"Luna, let me in." Sam demanded in a soft but dangerous voice.

I ignored him and let my eyes scan my room for something to keep a male werewolf out. Or at least hold the door until I came up with a plan. I had almost thought of something when my eyes caught something wrong in my room, something out of place. A sick feeling of deja vu crept over my body, reminding me of my nightmare. I left the door and walked over to my window.

Everything was quiet and I listened to the door creak open. I would have turned to yell at my Alpha, but I was frozen in fear.

"What is it, Luna?" Sam asked as we watched the gossamer curtains blow in the wind.

"That window was closed when I went to bed." I whispered.

Sam took my arm and led me down stairs. He dragged me into the kitchen and I watched as he made me some herbal tea.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Sam asked once I was sipping on the tea.

I shivered. Sam gave me a worried lock but I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I muttered through numb lips.

"You don't look fine. I'll get the pack down here." He said. "We'll protect you, Luna. I promise you, you'll be fine. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"I am fine!" I almost yelled, standing up. "Why were you here any way? This is my house."

"I spoke to Sirius." He said, looking away.

I froze, my anger ebbing away. "He told you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I have a brother."

I swallowed and turned to my Alpha. "Does Lina know?"

"Not yet. We'll tell her together."

I nodded. "Good. The girl needs..."

I swallowed, trying to focus.

"Lu, please." He said, sorrow and desperation in his eyes. "Let us protect you."

I swallowed. "Nothing is missing, okay? Maybe the lock on the window is faulty or something. I'll see you tomorrow at cheer practice."

"Do you want me to stay?" Sam tried again, his tone doubtful.

My lips and hands were shaking, more out of fear than anger. For a spilt second I wanted to beg my alpha to stay and look after me, to make sure no one else came into my room. But I had to prove I could look after myself, that I was still worthy to be a wolf.

"No. I'll be fine." I lied, almost changing my mind. "If anything happens, I'll... I'll do something about it."

"Sleep well." Sam said. "I'll stay close in case you need me."

I nodded before I headed up to my room.

* * *

I was in the school gym, taking all my frustrations out on a gym bag. It was early, so there were few people around to question me.

"Luna, are you okay?" I heard a female voice ask on the other side of the room.

I looked up and ran the back of my hand over my forehead.

"Yeah." I muttered before taking on the bag again.

Lina came over and held the bag for me.

"I just found out I have another brother." She whispered. "I finally have a family. After all this time..."

I smiled at her. "Doesn't it feel good? I know how it feels to finally be accepted for who you are."

She smiled back. "Thank you, Luna."

"For what?"

"For coming back." She said.

"Well then. I guess it's my pleasure." I replied. "Want to have a swing? I find bags are better to fight with than people. At least a bag can't hit back."

The wolf girl smiled at me and gave a small giggle at my comment. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

"How about you let pretty little girl go, and we have some quality time?" A male said behind me.

I turned and hissed at Nate. "Go to hell."

"Aw, Lunny. Don't loose your temper with me." He winked, chasing my friend away. "It's been a while since I last had you. You seem to keep running away from me."

I bit my lower lip, thinking of all sorts of violent things I could do to him.

"Nathen, just leave me alone already!" I growled. "I'm not interested in you."

He looked up at me, his eyes sad. For a few moments, I couldn't send him away.

"Lu, I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen." He whispered. "And I just wanted to let you know to be careful. You're dealing with something..."

He's phone rang, cutting him off. He looked at it and swallowed.

"Good bye, Luna. I have to go." He said before kissing me softly on the lips.

He walked out of the gym, like a man who had just found out his was about to be executed.

I growled and began to take on the punching bag again.

* * *

**Master's Point of View**

I sneered at the pathetic bundle of clothes and flesh at my feet.

"Oh, Nathen." I said, cool and breezily. "You disappoint me, time and time again."

"I'm sorry, Master." He whispered.

I bent down, bringing my eyes to his level. I smiled in perverted pleasure as he looked into my eyes, taking in the rare color. He shuddered.

"My dearest child." I said softly, almost kindly. "Your task was simple. All you had to do was bring the girl to me. You couldn't even do that."

"She... She came back to California." My servant stuttered. "I had some part to play in that."

"Ah, yes." I smiled. "You did. But other that that you have been a complete failure."

"I'm sorry." He said, his words broken by sobs.

"That's not good enough!" I yelled. "I want the girl!"

"I'll try! I'll try harder." Nathen began to beg, accompanied by broken sobs. "I'll do anything. Please, Master, I just need more time."

"My child, we do not have more time!" I spat at him. "It seems to me you have out lived your usefulness."

A flash of panic moved across his eyes, followed by a flash of acceptance.

"As you wish, Master." He spat out in defiance.

I smiled at my useless servant. "You may have one last use after all."

* * *

Once again, I found myself in Luna's bedroom. I watched the unusual beauty sleep, my senses fully awake. I could still taste the warm blood donated to me by Nathen on my cold, dead lips.

The girl of my dreams looked peaceful as she slept, lost in some dream world far away. Yet, some how it was like she knew I was here. She began to toss in her sleep, groaning and muttering.

"Sirius." She slurred. "Jake."

I touched her hand, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, honey." I said to her. "Soon all your boy issues will go away. Soon, it will be just you and me."

She began to stir, so I ran out of her room in the speed only a vampire could manage.

Soon, Luna Ateara would be mine.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun!

If you want to find out who the master is, send me a review ;)


	14. Discovery

**A/N:** Hey homies! I'm back ;) *Note on last chapter* Sam was in Luna's house because he needed to talk to her about Sirius. He also knew Luna was home alone. Enter the stalker and a whole lot of fun occurs!

Reminder: Feel free to add me on facebook. All the news and info about my stories is there! Maybe even some sneak previews of future chapters ;)

I've started a new story called Gifted. Go check it out and drop me a line!

Thanks to the following for reviewing: MrsHaleee, musicluver9001, SheRunsWithTheWolves, musiclover115, GlitteringRomance, reesespieces12 and NonrealityRocks.

If I get 5 reviews on this chapter and two reviews on Gifted, I'll post the next chapter and you'll find out who the master is. So go on, REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

I stifled a yawn as I walked into school. I hadn't been sleeping well for the past few weeks, since I had so much on my mind. My mysterious visitor would still come into my room every night, only once my body had crashed from exhaustion and taken on a restless sleep. Now the feeling of being watched followed me everywhere I went and it was making me a little paranoid. I still trudged to school every day due to my responsibilities as cheer captain and a wolf girl. Bushing back my dark hair with one hand, I scanned the crowded hallway, hoping to find a specific teacher.

"Mr Uley!" I called when I saw Sam.

"Hey! There's my little cheer captain." He said with a wide smile. "Only a week to go until the event!"

"We need to talk." I said to him before I covered my mouth with my hand, hiding a yawn.

"Of course. This way." My Alpha nodded.

Sam led me into an empty classroom. He closed the door behind himself as I took a seat on a random desk.

"Yes, Luna?" Sam asked in his most Alpha like voice. "What's wrong?"

I looked out the window, aware that I could finally voice what was bugging me. "Nathen's been missing for three weeks now."

"I know." My Alpha said, confusion in his eyes. "Wait, is there something you haven't told me? Do you know something?"

"I spoke to him the day he went missing. He came into the gym and gave me a warning. He said that... He hinted that someone was after me." I admitted. "He told me to be careful." We were silent for a while. I bit my lip, afraid of what I had to say next. "I think he's dead. I think that whatever is after me has killed Nathen."

"Luna..."

"No, Sam! Just listen." I said, holding back tears. "The way he left that gym... I think he knew what was coming. He was involved some how. They... There was a phone call before he left... I... I don't know. I'm so confused!"

I dropped my head into my hands, scrubbing my face to try and clear my mind. Sam walked over next to me and placed a warm and comforting hand on my shoulder. I raised my head and looked my Alpha in the eyes.

"Lu, have you been sleeping?" Sam asked, concern coloring his voice.

I shook my head. "Not really. It's... It's difficult when..."

"More nightmares." He nodded with understanding. "It's just like when we were in La Push. They are just dreams, Luna. They can't hurt you. "

I swallowed, knowing exactly what he was really asking. We were both avoiding the real topic; the truth too violent and frightening for either of us to deal with. I was being stalked by something dangerous, something that could kill me. A vampire had taken up residence in California had decided I was fair game.

"Every night. Always the same." I whispered. "It's getting harder to get the smell out of my clothes."

"I can smell it on you." Sam said softly as I bit my trembling lip. "It's faint, but it's there."

I was about to say something else when Sirius walked into the room. The boy looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Luna." He said in a broken voice.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up into his strange, yellow eyes.

"I... I have some bad news." He said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "They found... They found Nathen's body."

I looked at my sort-of boyfriend and began to cry. Sam stood me up and took me in his arms in a protective manner and let me sob into his shoulder. Even after all this time, my Alpha was still a pillar of strength and support in my times of trial. Sam was like a brother to me, picking up were my family failed. He took care of me, even if I didn't want it.

"How did he die?" My Alpha asked as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "And where was the body discovered?"

"Loss of blood." My wolf boy said in a calm voice. "Strange bite marks on the neck. Officially, they are saying it was a drug over does; but somehow, I doubt it. He was found up in the mountains, near the place Luna goes frequently. The police are setting up a search party to look for... whatever they are looking for, I guess."

My Alpha nodded. "Please get Luna to the sick room. She needs some time to calm down."

I was transferred from one set of warm arms to another. For a few seconds, I wished it was Jake comforting me over the death of my friend.

Sirius lead me away from my Alpha and into the student population.

* * *

I was at home, in the kitchen. I was hungry, but nothing appealed to me. My mood was all over the place, and I wasn't sure if it was safe for anyone to be around me. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing in front of the open fridge when my dad walked in.

"Hey, Lunny." My dad said.

I snorted a greeting.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine." I muttered, mostly to the fridge.

"Fine isn't an answer."

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Luna, I understand..."

I slammed the fridge door. "No, you don't. You can't understand what I'm going through!"

"Luna, is this about the cheer competition?" My dad asked. "Just give it a week and it'll be over."

I giggled, sounding like a crazy person. "Yeah. A week is going to make everything better! I'm out of here."

I turned to storm out of the room. My dad caught my arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You've been... strange since you got back for La Push."

"I'm not the same girl who left California, dad." I said in a dead voice. "Things changed and I grew up."

I shook off his hold and walked to my bedroom. Looking around, I was sure it was the same boring room in the same old boring hose. Except, it didn't feel the same. My space had been violated, invaded by something that shouldn't exist in my world. I needed some time to think and clear my mind.

"I'm going out!" I called to my dad.

Without waiting for a reply, I was out of the house and in my car.

* * *

_I shouldn't be here... I really shouldn't be here. Sam's going to kill me when he finds out I was here. It's not safe to be here alone._

I swallowed, trying to clear my mind. The mountains were my place of peace and freedom, despite the horrible discovery that was made just a few hours before. The sun had set when I reached my planed destination, the sliver of moon giving off a little light. The crickets were chirping in some beautiful mating song. The air around me felt warm and heavy. It was a normal night in California, one I planed on enjoying.

One advantage of being a wolf girl meant that the dark didn't bother me. I could see everything as clear as if it was day as I searched the over grown grass. I wasn't quiet sure what I was looking for, but my curiosity was getting the better of me. Maybe I'd get a small clue about who my mysterious stalked was.

The smell of blood reached me before I saw it. Something else tainted the rusty smell of dead, old blood. Something sickly sweet and unnatural. Something fresh.

Suddenly I could feel a pair of eyes on me, burning into my back. I turned and scanned the night, trying to find my stalker.

"I know you're out there!" I yelled. "Come out and fight me like a man!"

The only response I got was silent. It clicked in my mind that the crickets had gotten very quiet in the last few seconds. The air seemed thicker as well, colder.

"Leave me alone!" I called into the night. "Just go away."

"Luna?" I heard someone say behind me behind me.

I jumped and turned to face my new attacker. Once I saw that it was just Sirius, I blushed at my foolish reaction. There was nothing out there; nothing was going to hurt me.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "And who were you talking to?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing. It's just..."

"Come on, it's not safe out here." Sirius said, very coldly. "Let's get you home."

"Please don't tell Sam." I said quickly. "I'm begging you. Please don't."

He shook his head. "Luna..."

"I had to come see," I whispered. "Please don't be angry. It's just hard."

"I wish you didn't come back." Sirius whispered, turning away from me. "If you didn't come back none of this would be happening."

"You what?" I said, my body suddenly numb.

"My life would be so much easier if you hadn't come back. I wouldn't have to deal with this; any of this. I would still be a normal human and Nathen would still be alive." He grumbled under his breath.

For the first time in my life, I hated my new gifts. Super hearing was quickly becoming a pain, especially with a whiny teenage wolf had taken to hanging around me.

"So what are you saying?" I hissed at Sirius. "Nathen's death was my fault? You want me to go back to La Push? Fine, I don't need any of this fucking shit! I'm out of here."

Sirius looked me over, causing me to pause. "You are really beautiful, you know. It's a shame we could never work out."

I hissed. "Make up your fucking mind, Sirius! Either you want me, or you don't."

He shook his head. "Luna, you know I love you right?"

I bit my lower lip, all my emotions draining away. "Yes. You've liked me for a while now."

"I can't live with the pain of loving you any more." He whispered. "I don't want to end up like Nathen."

My whole body went numb. Even thought technically I wasn't dating Sirius, this conversation was hurting me.

"You're... you're breaking up with me?" The question was childish, but it had to be asked.

He paused a moment. "We were never together, Luna. Go home, now."

I turned my back on him so he wouldn't see me cry. With out anything further said, I ran to my car.

* * *

**La Push: Jacob's Point of View**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Luna's in danger?" I asked Sam over the phone. "Why? How?"

"Some vampire is stalking her. We don't know why yet." My superior said. "One of her friends has been killed. I fear she might be next."

I swallowed. "What do you want me to do? I can fly down in the next hour or so."

"No." Sam said. "I need someone to run things in La Push during my absence."

"Sam, this is Luna we are talking about." I said, growling in frustration.

I ran my hand through my hair, biting my lower lip. My mind was focused on Luna; beautiful Luna...

"I know. But Jake, it would be best for you to stay in La Push."

"So what are you asking Sam?" I growled.

"Can you please send down Quil and Paul?"

I blew air out of my mouth. "Please Sam. I need to see her."

_I need to keep her safe._

"Not right now, Jake." He replied. "We'll keep her safe down here while you lead the pack."

"I never wanted to lead the damn pack!" I yelled. "You offered it to me before, and I turned it down! Nothing has changed since then, Sam."

"And what if something happens to me? What then?" Sam asked. "Who will lead the pack if I decide to stop phasing so I can be with Emily?"

"Quil." I said quickly. "Embry. Jared."

"Jake, the position is rightfully yours."

"I don't want it!" I spat out. "I'm not ready to be some legendary chief of some forgotten tribe."

"It doesn't change the fact that being Alpha is your birthright." Sam said. "One day, you might have to face that fact. But right now we have to deal with Luna and the issues around her safety."

"Fine. I'll stay." I grumbled. "But I'll be down in California if things don't get better."

The line went dead and I was tempted to throw my ancient phone against a wall. Sam was wrong about everything. I would never need to be Alpha of any pack.

* * *

"We're ready to go."

I looked at Quil, my best friend. The guy who was going to be with Luna soon.

I nodded to him. "Good luck."

Luna's cousin gave me a hug. "She'll be okay, Jake."

_I hope so. I really do._


	15. Who You Really Are

A/N: Hey my peeps! Here it is! The Master comes out!!! :D

Remember, you can find me on facebook and check out my new strory: Gifted.

Thanks to: musiclover115, reesepieces14, NonrealityRocks, crawfish4, musicluver9001 and GlitteringRomance. You guys rock my socks! :D

* * *

**La Push: Jake's Point of View**

I had phoned Edward earlier and asked him to call his family together. I had specifically asked him to keep Bella away, but I had the feeling she was going to be there anyway.

I ran though the woods in wolf form, but phased back to human before I reached the Cullen house. I pulled on my shorts and took a leisurely stroll towards the stunning building.

Over the past year I had gotten used to the smell of the Cullen's; all because of Luna. My already sour mood became worse with that thought. I tried to clear my mind so I could focus on the task at hand. Too bad Luna was everywhere to me. All I could see was her face. I stormed into the Cullen's house, trying to avoid their sympathetic looks because I knew they all knew what was on my mind.

Emmett was on the couch, watching some mundane sport with his arm around Rosalie; the heartless ice bitch. Once upon a time, I would have gone over to see if it was my team playing and to throw a few snide comments at the blond beauty. Now, I wanted out. I wanted to get away from everything; from my memories of Luna.

_Too bad I have a job to do._

My eyes moved around the room, taking in each Cullen. Alice and Jasper were sitting next to each other on the staircase. They were looking at each other in a way only a couple in love could look at their other half. It made my heart break so I turned to Carlisle and Esme. The parental Cullen's were standing together, not touching. But everything about them seemed to scream their eternal love and devotion.

I began to wonder if I would ever be able to find my other half, or had she passed me by while I was busy chasing after the wrong girls.

Edward smiled sadly at me. "I believe you had news for us?"

I looked around the room one last time. I could smell Bella on almost everything, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. This made Edward a easy target to look at. Nothing about seeing him would hurt me; not for now at least.

"She's at home with Charlie." Edward said, not looking happy about it.

"What's going on?" I asked, catching something in his tone.

"First, tell us about Luna." Carlisle said to me.

"She's being stalked by a vampire." I said. "It's been going into her room every night."

The Cullen's all stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Do you think it's connected?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"No..." Carlisle started.

"What is connected?" I interrupted.

Edward looked at me. "There was someone in Bella's room. A vampire."

I looked at him, my jaw dropping open. "What?"

"They took some of her clothes. Is anything of Luna's missing?"

I shook my head. "No."

Edward looked at his blond brother and nodded. I looked to Carlisle and Esme. They both looked worried. They saw Luna as another one of their daughters. The rest of the Cullen children were looking at me, shock coloring their expressions. I was surprised that Rosalie looked like she cared, but she and Luna did have a strange friendship. Every Cullen was taking this new threat seriously; all except Emmett. Obviously he thought it was funny.

"My puppy is in danger?" Emmett asked. "Aw, poor puppy."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward. "So what are we going to do?"

Esme cut in before her son could answer. "Jacob, you look tired. When was the last time to slept?"

I bit my lower lip. Esme was kind and sweet, everything you expect a mother to be. Seeing her worried made me feel guilty.

"Last night." I lied smoothly.

There was a cough from my left and I knew Edward was digging in my mind. I warned him mentally about all the horrible things I would do to him if he told his mom what was really going on with me.

"We're going to go to California for the cheer competition next week." Edward said to me, trying to change the topic. "We'll investigate Luna's stalker then. Right now, you need to sleep and I need to check in on Bella."

I nodded. "You have my number, right?"

"We'll call you if we need anything." Edward promised.

"Look after her." I said, not specifying which girl I meant.

"They'll both be safe." Edward said. "Luna is strong enough to deal with this and Bella has me to protect her."

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

I had to be a cheer practice in about half an hour.

My night had been peaceful, my stalker giving me a night of rest. But that wasn't enough to do me any good. Once I had gotten home, I had cried myself to sleep over Sirius. When I woke up a few hours later I felt worse.

Still having some time to kill I decided to head into the pantry. If it were possible for me to worship a jar, I would have worshiped the coffee jar that morning. The boost the caffeine gave me helped me feel a little more human, or as close human as a werewolf could get. Deciding I needed something of nutritional value, I headed to the fridge and pulled out some cheese and bread. I made a sandwich and put it in the flat bread toaster.

"Luna," My dad said, walking into the kitchen. "Did you leave the Spider open last night?"

"Uh, no. I locked the car when I got out." I said, thinking carefully.

"I suggest you go take a look at your car. All the doors are open." My dad said.

I rushed outside to my beloved car. My dad hadn't been testing me; everything was open. I walked around my car, carefully touching the paint before looking into the car. The smell of vampire was strong and fresh. My stalker had been scratching in my car.

I backed away from my car, my body shaking with fear. I pulled out my cell phone and tried to dial in a number four times. Once I got the number in, I hit call and raised the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Lu." Sam said, answering after the third ring. "What's up?"

"How far are you?" I asked. "From my house I mean."

I knew he was supposed to be at the airport to pick up Quil and Paul that morning.

"About ten minutes away. What's wrong?"

"I... I need you to be here now." I said, my lips numb and my words slurred.

I heard the car speed up.

"I'll be there soon, Luna. Where are you?" Sam said.

"At home." I whispered.

Then shut my phone, ending the call.

My personal space had been violated again. Suddenly, I didn't feel safe. Not even in my own house or car. Whoever was after me could gain access to any party of my life and that thought terrified me.

The smell of burning cheese and bread brought me back to reality. I rushed back into the kitchen, unable to save my flimsy breakfast. I threw away the remains and began to clean the kitchen, looking desperately for a temporary distraction.

When I heard a car slowing down outside of the apartment, I rushed out. Quil was the first out of the car and he came up to me.

"It's okay." He said, pulling me into his arms. "We're here now."

"Tell me what happened, Luna." Sam said.

"My car..." I said. "It... It got broken into."

Quil smoothed my long black hair with his large hand. "It's okay, honey. It's just a car."

I pushed him away and turned to Sam. He nodded at me and we went over to my car. The smell was stronger now, as if the vampire had returned in the few minutes I was away.

Sam rubbed careful circles on my back, trying to calm me down.

"It's going to be okay, Lunny." Sam said. "We'll find whoever did this."

I nodded numbly, staring at my car. It was if it didn't belong to me anymore; the Spider didn't belong here anymore.

"What's that?" I asked, looking inside the car again.

One the seat was a rose with a red ribbon tied to it. I swallowed. In a fit of anger and fear, I began to rip the flower into shreds. The sweet perfume of the rose was drowned out by the bitter sweet smell of vampire.

"Will you take me to school?" I asked Sam. "I don't want to be in my car right now."

My Alpha nodded as I began to close up my car.

* * *

"Luna!" Sam said.

I turned to look at him as I spun. I ended up bailing into Brad. My Alpha looked disappointed as I stood up with Brad's help.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I was distracted."

Sam growled at me. "You can't let this get to you."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Good. Now let's get this right. The competition is less than a week away."

The music started up again and I counted the beat.

_One, two. One, two, three, four._

I began to move to the tune, my body remembering the weeks of practicing this routine. Out of nowhere, I missed a step and bumped Juliet who fell into her boyfriends arms.

"Luna!" Sam asked.

I took in a deep breath, trying to keep my cool.

"What?" I yelled back. "What the fuck do you want from me, Sam?"

"I want you to pay attention. You're better than this, Luna." He said. "Now, focus."

I breathed deeply, not really needing it. It helped calm my nerves a little. Sam started the music once more and I began to follow the steps. I was doing quiet well until Sam stopped the music. He was looking at me, eyes wide and face pale.

"What is it now?" I asked, growing annoyed.

I followed his eyes, seeing the thing that was out of place. There were red roses on the school field, looking like splatters of blood on the perfect green grass. The scent of vampire was fresh in the air and all thee werewolves in the vicinity were hackled up.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Sam said, coming close to me. "I couldn't do anything with the students around. I couldn't even see him when he ran past."

Unable to do anything, I just stared at the roses on the grass.

"How?" I whispered finally. I began to walk over to the offending flowers. "How did he get them here?"

My fingers touched the silky petals as my mind drifted to a million different possibilities. My eyes travel up and I realized I was under the pavilion. A patch of shade and shelter in a sea of bright sunlight. Well, that answered one question at least. My vampire friend had used the shadows to his advantage.

The rest of the school day was worse. I had roses delivered to me every lesson during the day. The last bunch was delivered to me outside the school and they came with a note.

_**Dearest Luna**_

_**Soon we'll be together again.**_

_**Love you forever (And I mean that literally)**_

_**Neil**_


	16. Arrival

**A/N:** Hey my beautiful wolf people! Special shout out to my hard working beta! She rocks my socks! ;)

***NEWS*** The California Diaries and almost over (AWWWWWW!) BUT there is a few new Luna stories to come!

**The Luna Effect:** Life after California was not what I expected! Does Luna find true love? What about Edward and Bella? Do Emmett and Luna get up to more mischief in the forests of La Push and Forks?

**Luna Eclipse:** All human, all crazy. From Jake to Edward with a hint of Neil, Luna tries to live her dream. (Let me know what you think about this idea. I think it would be pretty awesome!!!!)

**Gifted:** Aro finds an unusual girl in Volturra (UP AND RUNNING!!!!! And I must say, the response has been AMAZING!!!)

**Shout out:** StrayDog-94, musicluver9001, MrsHaleee, NonrealityRocks, crawfish4, GlitteringRomance, musiclover115 and the new kid reesepieces14. Thanks so much for your support!!!!

Remember to add me on facebook as Kennedy Summers. All news and more will be posted there!!!! Now, read, review and enjoy!!!

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

_I was walking on the beach, the cool morning air pulling at my dark hair. It was pretty strange for me to be here, because if my memory was correct that meant that this particular beach was a few thousand miles away in La Push. As if to confirm my suspicions, it began to drizzle lightly and the rain increased until I was soaked to the bone. My hair became sleek from the water. Drops formed, dripping off my straight hair like diamonds._

_I continued to walk down the gravel beach, the little stones sticking to my wet skin. There was no aim to my stroll, and I wasn't sure what I was looking for._

"_Luna!"_

_I turned to face whoever had called me._

_On the other side of the beach was Jacob Back. _

_Beautiful Jacob Black. My Jake, the man I loved with all my being._

_He only wore a pair of cut off jeans. I could see his well-defined muscles and his short hair plastered to his head. We stood looking at each other for a while and then he flashed me a dazzling smile; one that took my breath away, time and time again._

_I began to walk to him. He followed my lead. My patience ran out and I began to run towards him, my feet kicking up showers of wet sand. Jake was moved faster as well, closing the distance between us very quickly._

_When Jake was close enough, I flung myself into his arms._

"_Oh, Luna!" He moaned, smoothing my hair with big, warm hands._

"_I love you, Jacob."_

_I looked up into his twinkling brown eyes, seeing the same love reflected there. He took my chin in his hand and lifted my face to his. His sweet taste and woody smell filled me and made me want more. I was completely absorbed in Jake and it was hard to tell where he ended and I began._

_In a moment, my dream world became disturbed and perverted._

_Jake's warm touch suddenly turned to ice, his taste becoming too sweet. He grip on me tightened and I pulled my face away so I could look into his eyes. I was no longer looking into warm brown eyes, but rather thirsty, red ones._

"_I love you too, my beautiful Luna." Neil said._

_

* * *

  
_

I woke up violently, sitting up to try and remove my mind from the dreams. I was surprised to find Edward sitting on the coffee table, trying to calm me down. I flung myself into his arms and sobbed into his shirt.

I was in the living room. Somehow I had fallen asleep on the chair during a T.V. show. Edward turned off the screen and the only sounds that filled the room was my breathing and my broken sobs.

"It's so bad!" I sobbed, my voice muffled by his shirt. "He was here, Edward!"

"Who?" He asked me carefully.

_The roses, being stalked, Nathen's death... Neil as a vampire._

It all played in my head like some horror movie. Edward held me tighter, protecting me as we watched the images flit through my mind like some old horror movie.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

My family and I had arrived in California the afternoon before the cheer competition. Esme had taken Bella to the hotel while I went to go check in on Luna. When no one answered the door, I climbed in through a window to see if Luna was okay.

Luna was asleep on the couch. She was dreaming of La Push and her beloved Jacob. It was a comfort to find she still felt for him in the same way he still loved her. In a split second, Luna went from a peaceful sleep into a tossing nightmare. She began to moan and bat at the air, as if something was attacking her. Her thoughts were all over the place and I couldn't tell what had spooked her.

"Luna!" I said, knelling down next to her. "Luna, wake up!"

She shrieked and sat up, looking around in confusion. The second she saw me, she flung herself into my arms and began to sob into my chest.

"It's so bad!" She sobbed. "He was here, Edward!"

"Who?" I asked carefully.

She was still sobbing, but I was able to pull the information out of her mind. The roses, being stalked, Nathen's death... Neil as a vampire.

I held her tighter, protecting her.

"It's okay, Luna. We're here now." I assured her.

Against her better judgement, Jake's face came to her mind. She knew he wouldn't be here, but she still had a flicker of hope.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"No. Sam wants him to stay in La Push." I replied. "You look pretty tired."

Luna moved away and dried her face. "I almost forgot that tomorrow is the big day."

I smiled at Luna like she was my younger sister. "Are you excited?"

She nodded. I could tell we were both trying to avoid the subject of her fear and paranoia; her attention was rather focused on the trials of the cheer competition.

"You look tired." I stated.

She shrugged. "I've not been sleeping well."

I nodded. "You can sleep now. I'll still be here when you wake up."

She yawn and nodded, lowering herself back onto the couch. She fell asleep almost instantly, her dreams more peaceful now that she knew she was protected.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Edward and Emmett were shadowing me as I prepared for the cheer competition.

Edward was down in my living room, playing a calming tune on my grand piano. Emmett was in the room next to mine, watching some sports show.

I took a quick shower, trying to calm my nerves. Neither vampires nor wolves could find my ex boyfriend anywhere but I wasn't allowed to worry about that fact. Sam had practically ordered me to stay focused on the dance for the cheer competition. My team was looking to me for direction, and I planed to be their leader no matter what.

I got out of the steaming shower and began to get ready. I dried and straightened my hair after I was in my uniform. I gathered my hair in a high pony, keeping the loose ends out of my face.

There was less than an hour to go, so I headed downstairs to join Edward in playing a piece from Debussy.

* * *

Our dance was next.

My nerves were so bad that I began to fluff out my pom-poms, just for some kind of distraction. For a few seconds I felt unsure of myself, unprepared for this trial that lay before me.

"Luna?" A girl called behind me. "Can I please speak to you?"

I turned, seeing Cami leaning against the bleachers.

"Yes?" I spat, trying to keep the venom out of my tone. "What do you want?"

"Look, Luna. I'm sorry. For everything." She said. "I know I've been a bitch lately, but I miss having you around."

Scar came next to me and hissed at Cami, but I placed a calming hand on my best friends shoulder.

"Cami, I'm not going to pretend that your actions were right." I said, calmly. "And I'm not going to forgive you right away. But I am willing to give you a second chance."

The team looked at me, dumb struck.

"Are you... Are you being serious?" Cami asked me. "The old Luna wouldn't have..."

"Why does everyone feel the need to always throw that back in my face? I messed up, okay. But I'm not _that _girl any more. I've changed into a better person." I said, trying to keep my control.

"Come on, we need to get ready to go on." Lina said, taking my hand.

I scanned my team one last time, counting out the pairs. I counted again when I found someone was missing. Suddenly a though occurred to me; it was my partner who was missing.

_Where was Sirius?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sirius's Point of View**

There she was, in the middle of my own personal hell. Our eyes met across the crowd and I knew that this was what Sam had been talking about all this time.

I had found my imprint in the last place I expected to find her.


	17. Sabotage and Victory

**A/N:** Hey! This would have been up sooner if my beta corrected it (Which she didn't :( Come back, my beloved beta!) and if crawfish4 hadn't given me a better idea, which caused me to re-write the chapter 7 times :P Super fun times!

Go look at the new story: Luna Eclipse! All human, all rocking!!! :D

Special thanks to: crawfish4, musiclover115, MrsHaleee, musicluver9001, NonrealityRocks, reesepieces14 and GlitteringRomance...

* * *

**Sirius's Point of View**

"H... Hello." I said, not sure what to say to the girl I had imprinted on.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Cami since I had changed and it made this moment twenty times more awkward than I could ever have imagined.

Cami brushed her messy bleached blond hair out of her face with perfectly manicured finger tips, her beautiful blue eyes red with tears. Her make up was smudged from crying. The clothes she wore were not her real style, but rather the mass produced crap Candy and her followers wore. I personal missed the sweet Cami from back in the day; back when Luna was just a normal teenage girl and she lived to cause trouble in California with Cami and Scar at her side. So much had changed in such a short time for all of us.

"Whatever." Cami said, brushing past me. "It's not your problem to deal with."

"Wait!" I called. "What's wrong, Cami?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She sobbed. "Now go away, Sirius."

"Please don't cry. I can help you." I said, ignoring her demand for me to go. "I just want to help you. Isn't that what friends are for?"

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. She unwillingly sobbed into my chest. I listened to my imprint's heartbeat, willingly letting the ancient magic that bonded me to her flow through my veins.

"I... I did something bad. Very bad." She whispered into my chest. "Candy told me to do it... And... and she was so nice to me after everything that happened with Luna! Gosh, I'm such an idiot for trusting her!"

"What did you do?" I asked her calmly. "Cami, you can tell me anything."

I saw I would have to work on getting her to trust me. It had been so long since we last spoke, and that wasn't damage that could be fixed with a few simple words. She wanted to trust me, but she didn't quiet know how to.

"L... Luna." She chocked out, breaking out of my grip. "Don't tell her it was me."

I caught her arm, pulling her back to me. "What did you do?"

"The mix disk. Candy swapped them out while I distracted Luna." Cami said, suddenly calm like an ice queen. "I just didn't expect Luna to actually forgive me. She was actually really nice to me. She's different since she came back from La Push. I wonder why, though."

She struggled out of my grip. It hurt me to see my imprint so broken, so I let her go. But even after these few moments, I couldn't imagine my life without her. I needed to be around her, and every moment she wasn't there, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my body.

"Crap!" I swore loudly, scanning the crowd in vain hope to try and find her.

I pushed my way through people and tried to find Cami again. She slipped into the girls bathroom, a place where I couldn't follow.

A thought occurred to me and I looked at my watch with concern. There was still time for me to do something; not very much time, but enough to make a difference. Candy wasn't going to win this time.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"Where the hell is that boy?" I asked, looking around for Sirius. "We don't have time for this. We are on in a few moments!"

"I don't know." Lina said, sounding worried. "Chill, Lu. It's gonna be fine."

"We can't do this!" I said, trying to stay calm but keeping it realistic. "I need a partner for my moves, otherwise..."

In my mind, I tried to see how I could do my routine without using my werewolf powers. It was impossible, but I needed a solution and I needed it soon.

"Maybe I could help?" A cool voice said behind me.

I turned to see Emmett and Edward standing there, looking at me expectantly.

"I don't know." I said, doubtfully. "What do you have in mind?"

Edward pulled me to the side and began to tell me his plan in a rushed whisper.

"I'll take his place. I can see the routine in your mind." Edward said. "With my vampire skills, we can make it look good."

I nodded, my action lifeless and cold. "If it's what we have to do."

"Em, go tell Sam about the change in plans." Edward said. "Then go to the judges to register me as a replacement."

Emmett nodded before he looked at me. He walked over and gave me a tight hug.

"Good luck, little one." Emmy said.

I held back my tears, not wanting to kill my make up before I had to do a public appearance.

"What, no puppy joke?" I said softly.

"Puppy!" He said with a wink before he kissed me on the cheek. "You'll do great."

I giggled and squeezed him one last time before turning to Edward. "Let's go break some legs."

* * *

My team was in position, waiting to start.

I began to start the dance off when I noticed the music was wrong. The song was something I had never heard before, something I didn't know the beat to. Edward looked at me, his face the same mask of worry as mine.

"What's going on?" I asked, my throat closing up. "This isn't our song."

My team looked to me for guidance, but I didn't know what to do. My moment was gone and all that was left was all my failure, exposed for the whole world to see.

* * *

**Sirius's Point of View**

Luna was frozen in place as the wrong music streamed. I could see from her face she was unsure what to do. I ran as fast as I could to the DJ booth, a spare mix tape in my hand.

"Yo, people. Cut the tune." I said.

The guy behind the sound desk looked at me as if I was possessed, but he stopped the music regardless. Everyone was silent, waiting to see what would happen.

"This is the right disk." I said, handing them the spare copy. "Get it in quickly."

The guy shrugged, but did as I said. The familiar tune took the place of the unfamiliar one and Luna instantly brightened. With a smile at me, she ran on and took center stage.

I watched with satisfaction as Luna spun and twirled with Edward. She looked happier than I had seen her in ages. The routine was perfect; no one missed a step. The crowd was deadly quiet, watching the natural grace and beauty that was Luna. People had even seemed to have forgotten that Edward was out of place with his street clothes.

The last few notes played and Luna bowed like the trained dancer she was. The crowd erupted in the loudest cheer I had ever heard.

Luna was hugging the team, her face bright with triumph and pride.

"Luna! Luna!" The crowd cheered, over and over again.

Luna caught me eye and smiled at me, letting me share in her moment of glory.

* * *

"Good morning school!" I said at the special assembly the next morning. "As I'm sure you've heard by now, we won last night!"

I could hear the whole school cheering for Luna and the rest of the team. They came forward and took a small bow.

"But, there is a minor detail that has been left out." I stated. "We have proof that Candy planned on sabotaging our efforts."

"What?" I heard people yell out.

The crowd sounded out raged as people began to re-account the events of last night. Anger began to rise from the crowd like as poisonous mist as people scanned the crowd for Candy.

Luna nodded at me and took the mike.

She cleared her throat, getting every ones attention. "Guys, chill."

The school went quiet, all eyes now on Luna. She took a deep breath and gave me a shy smile.

"I know when this is over, all I'm going hear is crap about the 'New Luna.' Whatever, I really don't care.

"I admit, what Candy did was wrong, but if I was in her place I would have done worse. Many of you know I would have because you all remember what I was like. But if any one lays a finger on Candy, they will have to answer to me. We've already sorted out a punishment for her, so anything else would be over kill."

"Dude, this is a time to celebrate!" Scar said once she grabbed the mike off of Luna. "So, forget the bitch and let's get it jamming!"

Music began to fill the hall and people moved the chairs out of the way. The hall became an impromptu club and everyone began to dance, including some of the teachers.

I was the only one who noticed Cami slipping out the back door of the hall.

"Lu, I'll be back now." I said.

She nodded to me with understanding and joined in the celebration, letting me go after my imprint.

* * *

"Hey!" I called. "Cami! Wait up."

She stopped and faced me. Her long hair was now cut in a short bob. She was dressed in her usual clothes. In her eyes, I could see the old Cami coming back.

"Hey." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks for what you did for us." I said. "It was brave."

"I did the right thing." She said, turning away.

"Don't go. There's a rocking party you're missing."

"I don't think I'm welcome there." She said with a shrug. "Besides, I have some stuff to sort out."

"I can help you." I said. "Just... Don't leave me hanging."

She smiled, thinking it over. "Okay."

Together we walked to the field, peace taking us over for a few moments.

* * *

**A/N:**Candy got expelled!!! GO ME!


	18. Prom: Part 1

**A/N: **Hey people! I've been have a bad few days, so this chapter took a while :( Sorry... Drama= Unhappy Kenny= No inspiration... :P

Anyway, the songs are: Bullet Proof by La Roux and You are the Moon by The Hush Sound.

Thanks to: MrsHaleee, musiclover115, musicluver9001, crawfish4, NonrealityRocks and GlitteringRomance! Love ya'll! ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

It was about a month and a half after the cheer competition. My house seemed empty. Only a shell of my former life.

Life was slowly going back to normal, or as normal as a teenage werewolf's life could be. The Cullen's had left the day after the competition. I missed them so much. Sam, Paul and Quil were staying in California until graduation; but once I was done with school they were going home to La Push.

I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my future. My first choice was to try and find Neil, achieving my original reason for coming back to California. A small, irrational part of me believed that I still loved him and that we would be happy together. On the other hand, I wanted to go back up to La Push. I was more mature now and I hoped that I would be able to have a real relationship with Jake.

My heart was torn between two options and my head was hurting from indecision. Two futures, two lives. I didn't know which one was me any more; I wasn't sure which life truly belonged to me. I used to be the crazy party girl, but now I was just Luna.

Neil stopped coming into my room at night. In fact, he seemed to have disappeared from my life. On the odd day, I would still get a single red rose from him. I was still weary of my car and I used the Ducati to get around my hometown. One day, maybe after graduation, I would sell the Spider and the bike so I could buy another car; but right now the bike was a spike of excitement and danger in my life.

I didn't want to think or feel. All I wanted to do was finish my exams and go do some serious soul searching and hope that one day I would make the right choice.

* * *

I had just written my final exam, and Quil wanted to take a walk. We headed for my favorite spot, the conversation deep and meaningful.

"Come on, Lu. You must have some idea about your future." Quil asked as we strolled up the mountain.

It was another bright and sunny day, but my mood was cold.

"It's harder to leave now that I've done something constructive here, Quil." I said, looking at my cousin. "Before, it was all about the parties and the boys. Now life in California means something a little different to me. I have real friends here, people who care about me."

"You have people who care about you in La Push and Forks." Quil reminded me. "You have a family there."

"My dad has been busy." I said, making an excuse for my family. "And my mother was never much of a parent anyway."

"My mom loves you like a daughter. So does Esme." Quil sighed, carrying on our walk. "What you are doing is not fair on any of us."

I bit my bottom lip. "I wan to come back, some day. It's just I don't know how I'm going to face Jake again. I think I might love him, but this thing with Neil can't be ignored. I have to much history with both of them."

Quil smiled sadly and shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to do the typical ex boyfriend thing."

"You know Jake is more to me than just another ex boyfriend." I huffed, sitting down on a rock. "I can't go back, Quil. Not yet."

"You can always come back, Lunny." Quil said. "There is always a bed ready for you. Just think about it; that's all I'm asking."

"Come on. It's getting late." I said, giving my cousin a quick hug. "Let's go home."

* * *

After months of waiting and preparing, it was finally the night of prom.

I sat in front of the TV, a bottle of Jack on the coffee table and wearing a pair of sweats. Some show was on, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was on Jake, wishing that it was him I was going to prom with. I downed a mouthful of Jack in an wasted effort to get rid of my headache and thoughts, but the alcohol was having no effect on me.

"Lu?" I heard Brad call, letting himself into my house. "Luna, where are you?"

I wanted to call him over, but I just slumped in the couch. I had no energy, no life.

"There you are!" He said, finally finding me. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

I looked up at my best friend and gave him a sad smile. "You look handsome. Too bad I'm gonna be standing you up."

He wore a black suite, with a crisp white shirt and a tie that would have matched the dress Alice sent me. His hair was cut short and spiked up. He looked less emo and more like a handsome young prince, waiting to give a girl the night of her life.

"Luna, what's going on?" He asked, looking me over.

"I'm not going to prom." I stated, taking another swig of whiskey. "Go with out me."

"No way, Ateara. We had a deal." Brad said, taking the bottle. "Now, get your pretty little ass upstairs and get dressed. We have an hour until prom."

I slumped upstairs, not wanting to go to prom but not wanting to let down my friend. Stumbling into my bathroom, I turned the shower on and made the water as hot as I could.

_Oh well. Here goes nothing._

_

* * *

_

**Brad's Point of View**

I was shocked to find Luna on the couch, drowning her sorrows in whiskey. My throat burned, wishing I could snatch the bottle away from her.

Once I had gotten Luna to go get ready, I found myself in the kitchen. The half empty bottle was in my hand and no one was around. All I had to do was put the bottle to my lips and take a drink. My mind flashed to Scott and the deal I made with Luna.

My hands shook as I poured the rest of the bottle down the sink. Somewhere above me I heard the water turn off and Luna began to move around, getting ready for prom.

_I better go help her out._

_

* * *

_

"Oh my word!" Aldorina said as we walked into the hotel ball room. "You guys look great!"

Ali was in a red dress, backless and beautiful. Scott was next her with an arm circling her waist. He wore a black suit with a red shirt.

Scott was the most handsome man in the world and my eyes were glued to him. He looked at me, longing in his blue eyes before going back to his date.

"We're all at the same table." Scott stated.

"Cool." I said, turning to Luna. "Can I go get you a drink?"

Luna smiled at me, looking better than she did an hour and a half ago. She didn't seem to care that we were late. Instead, she was acting like this was a celebration planned out just for her.

"Sure. Passion fruit and lemonade please." Luna said.

"Oh! That sounds so good!" Ali chimed in. "Scott, please go with Brad to get me one? You're a doll!"

The girls smiled and headed to the bathroom together, leaving me alone with the object of my affection.

"You look..." I said, looking away from Scott. "You look good."

"So do you." Scott said.

I shifted uncomfortably. "So, you're here with Ali? That's good. It's nice to see you move on since we... since we stopped talking."

"Yeah, she's a good friend." Scott said, looking at his feet. "Brad, I really liked you."

"What changed that?" I asked, sounding bitter. "Gone straight and fell for Ali?"

"No, it's not that." Scott looked into my eyes. "I can't be with a guy who hides part of who he is. I'm openly gay, Brad. I expect my boyfriend to be open as well."

"I'm ready." I whispered.

"What?"

"I'm ready to come out the closet." I said. "My life sucks without you. Scott, I love you."

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"Is it just me, or did our dates just hook up?" Ali asked me.

We watched as Brad and Scott got closer. They both seemed happier than I had seen either of them in months. I turned back to Ali, feeling slightly better.

I smiled at the Goth child, a moment passing between us. "Yeah. Looks like it. Want to go dance?"

Ali shrugged and smiled at me. "Let's go."

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof!  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof!**

**

* * *

**

The nigh was going pretty well, especially since I didn't really want to be there. I wasn't allowed to sit down for too long and every guy in our school seemed to want to dance with me. After a few hours I went to our table and sat down, relieving my aching feet. Ali and Brad were dancing while I spoke to Scott. Things looked good for all my friends. Their prom night was turning out to be the fairy tales they all hoped for. Too bad I had lived already lived my fairy tale.

Scar and Shawn came to the table and sat down on either side of me. I had been sitting alone for a few moments, my high heels discarded somewhere under the table.

"Hey, Lunny." Shawn said. "Having a good time?"

I smiled at him, playing with some netting on my dress. "It's been great. How about you guys?"

"Cami and Sirius have been gossiping all night." Scar said rolling their eyes.

I looked in the direction she pointed, seeing my two friends happy. Cami knew the truth about everything now, making her a part of the pack. I smiled at my new sister as she waved at me. Sirius looked at me and mouthed a thank you to me.

"They are so cute together." I said.

Scar rolled her eyes. "I think you should have kicked her ass instead of taking her back, but that's not why we are here."

"We got you a little graduation gift." Shawn said.

The music changed, going all soft and slow dance.

"Thanks, guys." I said. "But I thought we agreed no gifts?"

"Well, this one was too good to pass off. It's waiting for you outside." My best friend said, giving me a wink. "Enjoy, honey."

She hugged me and I stood up.

"Thank you." I said, moving to the open, glass doors.

Sam was leaning against the frame, smiling at me.

"Hey." I said, smiling at him. "Having a good time as a chaperon?"

Sam laughed. "It's been... interesting."

I laughed with my alpha. "Are you in on this gift thing?"

"Maybe." He said with a wink. "Sometimes, people can surprise you."

I shook my head in confusion. "Well, I'll catch you later."

My alpha hugged me. "Before you go... You can come back to La Push. Everything that happened... Luna, it's all in the past. La Push is, was and always will be your home. Just think about that before you say no."

I nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

I walked out into the garden, no exactly sure what I was looking for.

**Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone**

I looked up to the stars, looking for my star. The warm scent of roses surrounded me. I wanted to cry, I wanted to forget. I wanted to be with the one I loved.

"Luna." I heard a male voice behind me.

I turned, not sure of what to expect.


	19. Prom: Part 2

**A/N:** I have made a choice... Luna's story is going to carry on here. The Luna Effect will come later, with more drama!

Special thanks to my beta who is now on holiday! Enjoy it, honey!

The Hush Sound: You are the Moon... Freaking awesome song! Go listen to it! It's like, Luna's very own theme song! :D I don't own the song, or Twilight. I only own Luna and Neil!

Thanks to: MrsHaleee, musiclover115, GlitteringRomance, musicluver9001 and NonrealityRocks! You guys rock my socks off! :D Thanks for making me feel better ;)

Remember to go read my other stories, especially Luna's human story (That will be updated soon, I promise!) and to add me on Facebook under Kennedy Summers!

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

I looked up to the stars, looking for my star. A rose diamond wrapped in black velvet. A simple beauty; but a beauty nonetheless.

The warm scent of roses surrounded me, reminding me of Neil. I wanted to cry, I wanted to forget. I wanted to be with the one I loved, even though I wasn't entirely sure who that was. I wanted so many things, none which seemed in my grasp.

"Luna." I heard a male voice behind me.

In an instant, I recognized the voice and I turned, not sure of what to expect. He stood in the shadows, waiting for me, my gift from my friends. He moved towards me and suddenly I was afraid about how things would turn out. It had been too long since I last saw him and our last parting had been sour. But there he was, standing in the moonlight like some ancient god.

A God waiting for me; among the roses. Just waiting to make my prom night a fairy tale.

Jacob was more handsome than ever. He had grown out his dark hair, letting it flow around him like a natural waterfall. He dark eyes were looking me over, like he was seeing the light for the first time. His lips curled into a warm smile, one that stole my breath. I couldn't help but smile back and take a small step towards him. In that moment, I asked myself how I could ever have doubt that I loved him.

He wore skinny black jeans, the pair that looked really great on him. The long sleeved shirt he wore was pushed up to his elbows, the white a perfect contrast to his russet skin. He wore a tie loosely around his neck, the blue and silver strips matching my dress. It was something similar to what he wore to Bella's prom, a few lifetime ago. A lifetime before La Push.

"Hey." I whispered, reaching my arms out towards him.

I wasn't sure if this was real or if it was just a perfect moment I had created in my dreams. For a few seconds, I really didn't care.

"Hey there, Luna." Jake whispered. "You look beautiful."

"Thank Alice. She sent me the dress." I said with a small shrug.

Jake walked towards me and gathered me in his arms. I pressed my head to his shoulder, clinging to him like a moth to a flame. Jake's warm hand pressed to my cheek, lifting my face to his. His warm lips met mine, reminding me of everything good in La Push. He scent, wood and musky, surrounded me until there was nothing left except Jake and me.

**You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe**

"I missed you." I mumbled, deepening our kiss.

"I missed you too." Jake said, pulling away. "Sorry I'm late, honey."

"I'm just so happy you came!" I said, smiling up at him.

"That was the idea." He said, brushing his lips over mine again.

He took my hand, pulling my body closer to his. We began to dance slowly in a small circle. The dance was nothing special, nothing like Edward's formal waltz, but it was our moment. Jake's heart beat under my palm, reminding me how I loved him. We seemed to move to that pulse, the music barley registering in my mind.

**I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise**

"I'm afraid I might not get more than just this one dance." He teased. "I better make the most of this one chance."

He pulled my closer, his hand traveling to the small of my back. I giggled like a teenage girl.

"We can dance all night if you want." I murmured into his shoulder. "I wasn't sure that you would be here. I'm really glad you came."

"It's good to see you one more time." He murmured, his gaze leaving me face. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

I put a cool hand to his face, forcing him to look into my eyes. "Don't be sad, Jake. Tonight is our night."

"Lu, I didn't come just to make you feel guilty."

"I understand." I smiled. "Thank you for coming. It made this night special for me."

My eyes traveled away from Jake, seeking the brightest star, one almost white in color. Jacob's star. I remembered the night I spent with him, the night we talked about stars. I was so absorbed in that memory that I almost forgot Jake was right next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked me, nuzzling my ear.

We were still circling slowly, taking in the presence of the other.

"Our non-date." I whispered. "I still look for my star every night."

"Good." He whispered, his voice husky. "It's nice that you have a little reminder of me where ever you go."

"When did you decide to come?" I asked. "Didn't Sam have an order on you to stay in La Push?"

He smiled. "The Cullen's paid for my trip down. Cami and Scar are paying for my stay and my return flight. This was actually all Sam's idea."

"Are you glad you came?" I asked, unsure.

After everything that happened, I was surprised he still wanted me.

"Seeing you like this... It's worth the trip." He said, giving me his best wolf grin. "You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"How are you Jake?" I asked, trying to hide my blush. "I mean, how are you really doing?"

"It still hurts sometimes." He said, looking me in the eyes. "But it's getting better. I love you, Luna Ateara."

"I love you too, Jacob Black." I whispered.

"Come back to La Push." He whispered into my dark hair. "Please."

"Jake..."

"Please Luna."

I moved out of his arms, shaking my head. "I can't. My life just started getting good again."

"What?" He asked, looking as if I just slapped him.

"Jake, this is my home." I said. "My dad and my mom still live here."

Jake grabbed my arm. "This is about Neil, isn't it?"

"Jacob, please."

"Answer me, Luna! Is this about Neil?"

I dropped my head. "Yes."

"I thought you loved me." He said, turning to walk away.

I grabbed his arm, tears streaming down my face. "Jake, it isn't like that. I just... I need to be sure Neil isn't the one. I need to know that he's not my imprint."

The look in Jacob's dark eyes broke my heart. He was broken and angry.

"Why not me, Luna?" He asked. "Why is it never me?"

He gripped my free arm, holding tightly. I let go, trying to move a few steps back.

"Jake, let go." I said. "You're hurting me."

"Please, Luna. Tell me your joking!" He hissed. "You can't be in love with a _vampire_!"

"Jake, please stop!" I yelled.

The once empty garden was now filled with wolves. The only person who remained in human form, besides Jake and me, was Paul. Jacob was shaking, close to changing.

"Let her go!" Paul said, pulling me away.

Jake finally cracked and burst out of his clothes, turning into a large wolf. He lunged for my throat, but Sam and Quil came between us, the wolves breaking out in a fight.

Paul moved me away, taking me back to the dance.

* * *

No one inside the ballroom seemed to know about the wolf fight taking place a few feet away. Instead all the kids seemed to be wrapped up in the drama of prom. Some music started up, the noise making it hard to have a normal conversation.

"Paul!" I shouted at my friend over the music. "I have to go back. Please, Paul. Take me back!"

"I'm sorry, Luna." Paul said, staying close to me. "Sam won't allow it."

"Please." I begged, trying not to cry.

"Luna..." Paul said.

He changed his mind and dragged me to an abandoned room. He helped me clean up my ruined make up, carefully talking to me.

"He'll hurt you right now, Luna." Paul whispered. "Just give him some time to calm down."

I began to cry again, harder than I had ever cried before.

"Don't you see, Paul?" I said between sobs. "It's really over. There is nothing I can do to fix this!"


	20. Carrying on

**A/N:** Hey my lovely wolf children!

Sorry I took so long! :( I have had a concussion and we just moved houses. Therefore, no Internet :(

But, I back! :) And I've writen the next three chapters! :D

Go check out Gifted on my profile. Another story by me about the unusual Persephone and the evil Voturi.

Special thanks to: GlitteringRomance, NonrealityRocks, musicluver9001, musiclover115, MrsHaleee and crawfish4. You're support and loyalty is amazing! Love you guys! :D

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

"Lu, it's been two days since prom." Scar said, flopping down next to me on my bed. "You can't spend the rest of your life lying in bed with your head buried in a book. Come on honey. Let's go out and party! I want to do something besides hang around here."

I looked up from the tear stained pages of some romance novel I was reading; or pretending to read, at least. Scar was looking at me, disappointment in her eyes. I dropped my eyes again, not able to stand that look. My eyes focused on the pages of the novel that were splayed out across white sheets; I had no idea what I was even reading anyway. My eyes were dry and red because I was crying over Jacob. Crying over all the stupid mistakes I had made, time and time again. Life wasn't some romance novel; things didn't always work out perfectly, even though I wished they did.

"I don't want to go." I protested, my eyes gluing themselves back on the pages in an attempt to decipher the writings. "I really want to finish this book."

"Luna, I know you. You're not even reading it." Scar said, snatching the book out of my grasp.

She tossed the paper back novel into a far corner, a place I'd have to get up to get to. I hardly put up a fight, not having the drive or the energy to try.

"We are going to the beach with the others." Scar stated, yanking the tangled sheet off my bed. "So, you're going to clean your pretty little face up and get your pretty little ass into a sexy bikini. Oh, and we're taking the Spider."

My eyes went wide as I stared at my best friend. "You have got to be kidding me! I don't want to go and I don't want you to take my car either."

Scar narrowed her eyes and hissed at me. "I don't know what your issue with that car is, but we are **NOT **going on the death trap of a motorbike. Besides, there will be no space for both of us on it."

"My motorbike is not a death trap." I said, defending the Ducati. "And I can't help it that you have a fat ass."

I loved the bike like a scar. It was an ugly love, but a permanent one. Unlike some men I knew... Love wasn't so permanent for them.

"Just get up and take a shower." Scar said, raising her hands in defeat. "And my ass is not fat."

A hysterical giggle rose to my lips, making me sound like a crazy person. I grabbed a towel and headed out of my bedroom, throwing Scar one last glance.

"It will take a lot more than a motorbike to kill me, Scar." I said, giving her an evil smile. "Try something more..."

Scar threw a shirt at me and rolled her eyes. I laughed at her before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

It was a clear and beautiful day. The sky was a pale blue contrasting the deep aqua of the ocean. Hot sunlight bathed everything in clean, clear light. The sand beneath my bare feet was warm and white, soft as powder. Waves lapped genteelly against the shore making a rim of white foam along the shore. The calm waters reminded me of a sleeping dragon; in a moment it could wake up and become destructive.

_Destructive. Just like me._

"See?" Scar said, following my gaze. "Don't you feel better already?" She took a deep breath of salty air. "Because I know I sure do!"

I shook my head, trying to set my face for my friends.

Ali was on a towel wearing a blood red swimsuit. Shawn was next to me, lying on his stomach and reading a book. Brad and Scott were off in some corner, making out. Sirius and Cami were playing in the gentle waves, oblivious to the rest of us.

_Oh, the joys of imprinting,_ I thought sarcastically. _I still wonder if Neil is my imprint. It would be nice to find my other half one day. It would put an end to all this drama..._

Sam, Paul and Quil were with us too, enjoying the warm summers day. I knew that they would miss the sun when they went back to La Push. It was almost graduation, which meant that they would be leaving soon.

_Maybe I should head back with them... I mean, things couldn't get any worse, right? I do kind of miss La Push._

"Come on, Lu!" Scar said, back in whining mode. "Please lets go and swim. The water looks a-freaking-amazing!"

"I don't want to." I said carefully.

Scar was getting on my nerves; I could feel my hands shaking as my anger built up internally. My eyes found my cousin, buried in the sand by my Alpha and my ex.

"Please?" Scar nagged.

"I said I don't want to go!" I yelled, standing up swiftly. "My word, just leave me the fuck alone, Scar."

Paul was next to me in a micro second, taking my hand. "Calm down, Luna. Let's go take a walk and get some ice-cream."

"Fuck off, Paul." I growled. "I don't want no fucking ice-cream."

Sam's warm hands were now on my shoulders, rubbing calming circles into my burning flesh. But I didn't want to be calm and my temper erupted.

"I'm going now!" I yelled at my leader, turning to bare my teeth at him. "I'm going now. I'll call you when I get home."

"Luna. Stop this right now." Scar said, grabbing my arm. "Now, chill out!"

My body began to change on it's own accord. It had been a while since I had last been a wolf, and the change was exhilarating. I barely noticed my clothes being destroyed or the shocked gasps of the humans around me. All I knew was anger and the freedom of letting it all out.

My muscles tensed and I was ready to attack. Out of nowhere, a large, black wolf was attacking me, holding me down on the sand before I could do anything stupid.

_Luna, calm down,_ I heard Sam say in my head. _If you don't, you'll hurt your friends._

I felt his regret building up in my chest. My eyes found the other black wolf, his dark eyes filled with sorrow.

_I know. I remember what you told me about Emily,_ I spat. _I don't want to hurt any one, Sam._

The large wolf let me go. I looked to my friends, then back to my Alpha. Suddenly I could see the whole situation from an outsider's point of view. A human couldn't just turn into an animal; it was physically impossible. Yet, I did. So had Sam.

_Oh my word!_ I thought,_ I can't believe I just did that! Ah, I'm so stupid!_

_It's going to be all right, _Sam coaxed._ Just calm down!_

_Damage control?_ I asked, calming down enough to be able to phase back.

Sam smiled a dog like smile and I suddenly remembered...

_I have no clothes, right? This is so annoying! _I hissed in my mind.

_Quil has a shirt you can wear._ Sam told me. _I'll ask him for it._

I rolled my eyes. _Hurry up. We're going to draw attention to ourselves._

_

* * *

_

**Scar's Point of View**

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, watching the two black wolves run off.

"It's okay." Quil said, his eyes traveling to Paul. "There is an explanation for all of this..."

"My best friend is a fucking _dog_!" I yelled.

Paul looked at me, giving me a sarcastic smile. "I always did know there was a reason Emmett called her puppy."

* * *

**A/N:** Oooo, Scar knows! :D REVIEW!


	21. Effects of Changing

**A/N:** Shout out to: crawfish4, NonrealityRocks, GlitteringRomance and musicluver9001.

I have the next three chapters done (Mwahahahaha!) so now, I'm going to bed.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

"I can't believe you're a werewolf!" Scar said, sitting on my bed.

Ali was on the other side of my, more calm than my best friend. Shawn was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed. They were all looking at me, careful not to make me angry. They didn't want a repeat of what happened at the beach.

Fortunately, Brad and Scott were too far away to see anything and we decided it was best not to tell them what happened. Sam was outside my door with the rest of the wolves and Cami. They were listening, making sure that I would stay under control.

I smiled at Shawn, trying not to make myself a threat. "Guys, I'm still the same Luna you know and love. I just... grew an extra pair of legs and some hair. It's just like some weird form of puberty that happens to Quillette kids."

Shawn looked at me, unsure.

"Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." Ali said in a lame Hulk impression, giving me a wink.

We both dissolved into giggles as the others looked at us. sadly, Ali didn't understand how true her words were.

"This explains so much!" Scar said, standing up to pace my room. "The fall when we were in La Push..."

"...that would have killed or paralyzed a normal human." I said softly. "Yeah, super fast healing does come in handy."

"And Sirius is a wolf too... Oh, and that explains that thing with Cami!" Scar smiled. "Oh my word, this is... FREAKING AWESOME! I wonder what else you can do... Oh my word, Luna. You're like a super hero!"

I looked at my best friend, worried that she had lost the plot. Shawn was giving her the same look. Scar carried on ranting, her words getting more and more frantic.

"Babe, it's okay to be..." Shawn started.

"Confused?" I offered. "Freaked out?"

"Yeah. That." Shawn said, looking at me again. "How can you stay so calm about all this?"

I shrugged. "I'm used to it, I guess."

"I always knew there was something up with you, Ateara!" Ali said, giving me a smug smile. "People don't just changed by themselves. But I must say, I do like new, wolfie you."

I smiled at the gothic girl, thankful for her support.

"And you're not... dangerous, are you?" Shawn asked, his eyes glued on me.

"Werewolves are not good company to keep." I said, quoting Alice Cullen. It struck me how much that opinion had changed over time. "Remember Emily from La Push? Accidents do happen if we're not careful."

Shawn went pale, moving closer to his girlfriend. He was protecting her from me. Maybe being honest wasn't the right thing to do.

"I think... We should really go." He said. "We'll talk to you some other time, once we've calmed down a bit."

I nodded, biting my lip. "I'm... I'm sorry, Shawn."

Shawn just nodded and walked out, dragging his still ranting girlfriend behind him. He's face was till pale, and his knuckles were white as he flexed his free hand into a fist. I watched in silence as my two closest friends left.

"They'll come around." Ali said, moving to stand next to me. "Just give them some time."

"Some time." I repeated softly, memories of Forks coming back to me. "They just need some time."

* * *

**Forks: Edward's Point of View**

_Why would she be calling me?_

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone. "What's up, Luna?"

She gave a dry laugh. "Can't old friends just call to say hi once in a while?"

I copied her laugh. "You only phone when you want something, Ateara."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you busy?"

"I was just about to go out, but I have sometime to chat." I answered, sitting down on the couch in my room.

"Scar knows I'm a wolf. Big surprise there." She said, sounding frustrated. "Now I'm the big bad wolf, blowing down the homes of the innocent. My word, she won't even talk to me any more."

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. Luna was stalling; I didn't need to read her mind to know that.

"How's the family?" She asked, changing her own topic.

"Good. Emmett still misses his puppy." I said, teasing her. "And Rosie is still causing trouble with the pack."

"Aw! I miss him too! Go team Rosie!" She sounded happier, younger. "Do think Emmy will buy me a kennel to sleep in?"

"How do you know he hasn't?" I responded.

"Knowing him, he probably has." Suddenly her tone changed. "Do you think they'll want me if I come back?"

"We all miss you, Lu." I said honestly.

"Even..." She stopped. "Even Bella?"

I smiled sadly, knowing she wasn't really talking about my girlfriend.

"He hasn't been the same since he got back from California." I said honestly. "And he tries not to think about it. Especially prom. He regrets what happened; but he misses you, Luna."

"I... I think I want to come back." She whispered. "Do you think Carlisle will take me in? Just for a while; maybe a month or two?"

"Why don't you want to go back to La Push?" I asked, already knowing half the answer.

"I just... want to fix things before I force myself on them again." She said, sounding distant and sad. "I don't want to be where I'm not wanted. And I know he doesn't want me there. He hasn't quiet forgiven me yet."

"Have you spoken to Sam about this?"

There was a pause. "No. He doesn't know. Just, please don't tell the wolves. I don't want them to know. Not until I'm ready."

"I'll talk to Carlise for you." I said quietly. "Love you, Lu."

"Love you too, Eddie!" She said before the line went dead.

It was funny how much Luna had changed all of us. She was like a sister to me, and the rest of my siblings. She was a daughter to Carlise and Esme. We all loved her, even though she wasn't always thinking before she acted. But I was sure that this time she had thought this through. She wasn't running away from her problems for once, but was rather taking them on.

The whole situation reminded me of the time where we left Bella to protect her. It was just a case of history repeating itself. Luna left to protect Jake from who she was, her mind set similar to what mine had been; nobody could have talked her out of it once she had made her decision. And just like before, the situation was only getting worse for both sides. Luna had to come back before anything could ever be right again for either of them.

When one part of my family was missing or hurt, we were all affected. But when we were back together, we could take on the world. Luna was now a part of that, no matter what happened.

_Our little werewolf has found her real family._

_

* * *

_

"Carlise." I said, standing at his study door.

"Yes, Edward?" He asked, putting down the book he was reading. "What can I do for you?"

I smiled. "Luna's coming back to Forks. She wants to know if she can stay with us for a while, just until she sorts out her life."

My father smiled at me; as if I just told him the most amazing news he had ever heard.

_What kind of question is that? Of course she can stay! _Carlise said in my head. _We have a lot of __planning to do. She can have her old room back._

"What happened?" Alice said, skipping into the room with a worried look on her face. "Suddenly our future has disappeared."

"Luna's is coming back." I said softly.

"She is?" Alice exclaimed, her face bursting into a smile. "Oh my word!"

Alice skipped out of the room, calling to the others. Carlise looked at me, an amused smile on his face. Alice is a law unto herself.

"Rosie, we need to go shopping!"

I laughed at my younger sister as she planned a shopping trip. The atmosphere had changed.

We were all together once more.

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

I was sitting on the mountain, my phone tossed inside the Spider. I had spent a good part of the afternoon talking to Shawn and Scar. They seemed to have accepted the fact that I was different, but they were supporting and loving me no matter what.

It was a pity that I would have to leave them soon, especially now that I had spoken to Edward.

Sam came to look for me after the sun had set, worry in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

I looked at him, my gaze glassy and distorted with tears. "Yeah. I just... I needed to think."

"Scar is going to forgive you." He said, moving to sit next to me.

"She already has, but do you think I'll ever be able to make things right?" I asked Sam. "With the pack and... and Jacob?"

My Alpha smiled. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

I nodded, changing the topic.

"Tomorrow is graduation." I stated, looking at the stars. "Are you sure you guys want to leave? There is still some time to change your mind."

Sam smiled, his real emotions hidden. "I want to go home. I miss Emily; and I'm sure Quil is missing Claire."

"Quil doesn't want to miss his prom." I said with a smile. "Did you know that he asked me to go with him? I think it was a very bad attempt to get me to go back to La Push."

"What was your answer?" Sam asked.

I looked at the stars trying to find two specific ones, not quiet sure what to say.

"He deserves better." I said, not sure if I was referring to Jake or my cousin.

"I know you'll make the right choice." Sam said, hugging me around the shoulders. "Let's go home."


	22. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N:** Thanks to: MrsHaleee, crawfish4, GlitteringRomance, NonrealityRocks and musicluver9001

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

"I can't believe it's all over." My dad said to me as we drove home.

It was the end of graduation. Sam, Paul and Quil were on a plane to go back to La Push and their homes. I half wished I was with them, but my time would come soon enough.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." I said, tugging at a tassel on my graduation cap.

"You spoke well. Your speech for Nathen was touching." My dad said, a sad smile on his face. "The good ones always die young."

I nodded, trying not to cry. "I miss him so much."

"Where do you want to go for supper?" He asked. "We could go to that restaurant you like so much. I'm more in the mood for..."

"Daddy." I said softly, interupting his rant. "Would you be sad if I told you I wanted to go back to La Push?"

My dad pulled the car over and stopped. He looked at me, but I was too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Luna."

"I'm sorry. Forget it..." I said, looking out on the city lights that were twinkling like earth bound stars below us.

"No, honey. You misunderstood." My dad said, sounding tired and old. "I can't decide your future for you. I wasn't happy in La Push and that's why I left. I don't regret my choice, because then I would never have had you. But I can see that you're not happy in California; not any more." He smiled at me, taking one of my warm hands. "I'm sure your aunt misses having you around."

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, she does."

"Luna, I know I haven't always been the best father." He said, sadly. "But it's your life and I want you to be happy."

"I wish I could be happy here." I said in a horse whisper, trying to hold back my tears. "I wish you and mom had stayed together. I wish things didn't happen the way they did. I wish I was just a normal girl."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"Dad, there is something I have to tell you. I know it's hard to believe, but you need to know." I said, looking back to the city lights.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I love you, daddy." I said softly, giving a paused before I carried on. "The Quillette stories; the ones about the wolves. They are all true. There are vampires and wolves... I'm a wolf, daddy."

"I know, Luna." He said, looking at me. "Sam told me a while back. He even showed me. I always knew there was a good reason why I named you."

"You're... you're not mad that I kept this from you?" I whispered.

"I would have done the same thing." He admitted, giving me a hug. "Luna, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy and to find your place. Your place is in La Push with the others of your kind."

"Thnak you, dad." I whispered, looking at him and trying not to cry. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

It was a week after graduation.

My boxes were packed, ready to be shipped to my new home in Forks. The wolves had a slight idea that I was coming back, but they weren't sure. Edward and Carlisle were due to arrive in an hour to escort me back to Washington.

I looked around my empty room, saying my goodbyes. My keyboard was the only thing left since it could fit inside Edward's Volvo. I began to play a song, one I had played many times.

The sun was setting when I got the message.

_**Heard you are leaving tomorrow. One last drink for old times? Scar and Shawn.**_

I didn't want to leave my friends on a sour note. I sent a message back to them, asking them to meet at our usual club. I rushed down the stairs in excitement, giving my dad a shout out before I left.

"See you later." I called in the general direction of the living room, grabbing a coat. I stopped and looked at my dad, a weird feeling passing over me, like I would never see him again. "Goodbye, daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, Lu." He said, barely looking up.

The weird feeling was still with me as I walked to my car. The sun was sinking into the horizon, the strange red light catching my eye. The sun was a bright copper red, the same color as dried blood on a blue canvas.

It was like the sun was bleeding; crying tears of blood for some future event. There was a bad feeling growing in my soul. Something bad was about to happen.

It felt like tonight I would see my last night, like I wouldn't live long enough to see the sun rise.

_What was that old saying? Red in the morning is a Shepard's warning. Red at night... isn't it a Shepard's delight?_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that didn't belong. I was just being nostalgic about leaving, nothing more than that. With a chuckle, I climbed into my car and headed out.

* * *

"A toast; to good friends, crazy nights and the best memories we will ever have!" Scar said; raising another shot glass. "Luna, good luck for your new life!"

"Go Luna!" I heard people cheer as we downed our shots.

The small club had turned into one of the hottest parties. People were wishing me luck and saying their goodbyes. It was getting late, and I was sure that Edward was looking for me. I greeted the last few people and was just about to leave when a sweet smell hit me. One I knew immediately.

"Scar, I have to go." I said, sounding like I was in a trance.

"Goodbye, Lu." She said, giving me a hug.

The weird feeling was back, as if I would never see my friend again. I hugged her tightly, unwilling to let go but knowing I had to.

"See you around, babe." I called to her, walking out of the club.

I wasn't sure of my words, but I wasn't about to vocalise my edgy vibe.

Once I was outside, the scent seemed stronger. I followed it, my curiosity getting the better of me. I turned the corner and saw him standing there, just like I remembered.

His dark hair, his ink black leather jacket. The red eyes that belonged in the world of nightmares and demons.

"You." I whispered to the cold night air.

"Hello, Luna." Neil said to me.


	23. Death

**A/N:** Hey, hey my people!Sorry for being MIA. Exams+ No internet= Cranky Kennedy!

Thanks to the following for reviewing: musiclover115 (My biggest fan!) NonrealityRocks (Who loves me ;) Ha ha) musicluver9001 (My loyal supposter!) crawfish4 (Yeah! My girl!) and GlitteringRomance (Making my day every day!)

* * *

**California: Luna's Point of View**

"You." I repeated, gazing into my ex lovers bright red eyes. "Finally, the phantom emerges from the shadows."

I waited a few seconds, looking at him. Nothing happened; I didn't imprint on him. The funny thing was I wasn't really surprised since I knew I didn't love him any more.

The relief of finaly knowing was almost too much to bare; I was free to be with Jake. Our path had been cleared, and now all I could see was Jacob Black.

"Oh, come on, baby girl." Neil teased. "Don't be so cold. Any way, I thought you and your puppy dog friends knew what I was."

I bit my lip, swallowing in fear. My stomach felt like I had just swallowed a bottle of acid. Neil had power over me since he knew what I really was. But I knew what he was, so didn't I have some power over him?

"How did you find out?" I asked softly.

"My beloved Luna, you disappoint me." Neil smiled, his teeth sharp and dangerous. There was an evil air around him. "Did you really think you could just leave and that things would be over? We still had a lot of things between us, love. You can't keep secrets from me."

"Shut up!" I growled, sounding more animal than human.

"Please, honey. Don't be like this." His teeth flashed in the moonlight, threaten me.

"What do you want, Neil?"

"What I've always wanted, you, Luna. Only you; and I'll do what I have to just to get you."

His eyes traveled to the door of the bar, a cocky smile on his face. My gaze followed his and I was thinking about my friends. They weren't safe with a vampire so close to them; I would protect them with my life.

"Leave my friends alone." I said, moving to block his path.

"Luna, I just want you to myself. Forever and forever." He chuckled. "I want you forever, baby."

"No." I whispered.

His attitude changed, his red eyes hardening. His smile melted off his face as though I had just slapped him.

"What did you say to me?" He hissed.

"I don't want to be with you." I said, looking him in the eye. "I don't love you, Neil. I haven't loved you for a long time, if ever."

Neil looked at me in shock. "How dare you refuse me? I _will_ make you mine, Luna Ateara."

"Never," I said, proudly. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh, you mean your little friend?" His smile was back. "What was his name again? Oh, I remember now. Little Jacob Black. The most useless kid I have ever met. He couldn't even really let you go, not that I blame him."

I turned slightly. "He's more of a man that you'll ever be."

Neil chuckled. "He never loved you. Not the way I love you, Luna."

"Leave Jacob out of this!" I shouted, my hands clenching into fists.

"I'll kill him." Neil said, soft and seductive. "If it means winning you back, then I will kill every one of your friends myself."

I was unable to control my emotion as he threatened my friends, but I wasn't about to back down. I attacked the vampire in my human form, not quite able to phase. My anger was getting the better of me and my form was off. Neil caught my left hand as I threw a messy punch. He gave me an evil smirk as he broke my fingers. I cried out in pain as he began to break bones in my body. I felt the warmth of my blood pour out of my body. My anger dried up with Neil's touch and the pain he was causing me. Hopelessness was filling me up. As long as I tried to fight as a human, I would loose.

"Enough of this foolishness, Luna." Neil said, his cold hands holding me up and tightening around my wrist. "If you won't be with me, I will not allow you to be with anyone else."

He smiled at me, his white teeth glinting in the pale light. For the first time I noticed how sharp his teeth were, his eyes watching the soft pulse of the veins in my wrist. The smell of blood we over powering. I understood how Neil wanted to kill me.

Carlisle had once told me that vampire venom would kill my kind and that the death from a vampire bite was long and painful, both for humans and those who weren't quiet human. Emmett and I had even messed around with that idea once before; the idea with that stupid song prank.

"Please." I begged, trying not to focus on how much blood I was loosing and the ammont of pain I was in. "Please reconsider."

"Goodbye, my love. I will miss you." He said coldly.

"Luna!" Edward called out in shock, somewhere behind me.

I turned my head to see him standing there, Carlisle on his left and Emmett on his right. I was grateful for their presence, my eyes focusing on them and my mind forgetting Neil's grasp on my wrist. My mind was so focused on my friends that I didn't even register the pain I was in.

With my attention divided, Neil acted quickly.

My flesh burnt as Neil's sharp teeth sunk into my flesh, cutting my skin. His venom found it's way into my veins, moving towards my heart. Neil kissed me on the lips before dropping my broken form to the floor. He turned to run, but Emmett grabbed him. The bigger vampire over powered my murderer, ripping his limbs from his torso.

My arm burned as I lay on the floor. I clutched my arm to my body, trying not to scream in pain. Tears of pain streamed down my face as Edward and Carlisle knelt next to me.

"Luna?" Edward called. "Luna, can you hear me?"

His voice sounded like he was under water and I strained to hear him. My mind was slipping away, and I couldn't answer him. Cool hands were touching me, trying to call me back. Too much was going on, and I couldn't quiet focus.

Scenes from my life went past my eyes and I tried to make sense of all of it, the real world melting away.

**Flashbacks**

_"Luna, this is Jake. One of Quil's friends." My uncle said to me._

_I looked to where Quil, Jake and Sam had been. Instead there were three wolves standing in their place. One was black and the other had russet fur. The wolf right in front cocked his head to the side, looking me over._

_Fuck! I thought. What the hell is going on?_

_A wolf with chocolate colored fur came closer to me. Hey Luna._

_Quil? Is that you? How come you can hear my thoughts?_

_Look! I'm a puppy! Take pity on me because I'm so cute. Give me clothes or a smoke. A smoke would be nice, but I'm not that fussy._

_"I don't wait around for boys." I replied._

_"So what is this then?" Paul asked._

_"I'm sure the pack tells you this every day, but I think you need to hear it one more time. Shut the fuck up, Paul." I hissed at him, my anger causing my hands to shake._

_The meadow was beautiful in the pale moonlight. I was lying on Jacob's chest, listening to his heart beating. We were looking at the clear sky. _

_The silence and the clearness of the sky were temporary; we both knew it. Clouds were beginning to form, making the full moon hazy._

_I could smell Jacob, his warm musky scent reminding me of the good things in my life._

_"That one." I said, pointing to a distant red star. "I think that one looks the best."_

_"But it's not the biggest, or the brightest." He said in reply._

_I chuckled and looked up into his eyes. "So what?"_

_"What about that one?" Jacob said, pointing out a big, white star. _

_The star, I wished that one would be his forever. Just like my heart._

_"I think it's the most beautiful one out there." I said, referring to the red star. "Sometimes beauty needs to be simple."_

_"But you are beautiful and there is nothing simple about you!" Jake teased._

_"Thanks. I think."_

_"Hey, Luna." Jake said._

_I stood up and blushed, trying not to look at any other pack members._

_"Hey." I whispered._

_"Come take a walk with me?" He asked._

_"You are so beautiful." Jake said._

_I smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."_

_"This is for you." He said, handing me a laminated piece of paper. "It's that red star you liked so much."_

_I bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry._

_"What's wrong?" He asked, turning my face to his._

_"I think I might love you." I whispered, my voice husky._

_"I know I love you." He replied._

_"Luna, please don't go."  
"Go away." I said to him, not wanting to see his face.  
Jake grabbed my wrist and made me look at him. "What's going on?"  
"Just leave me alone." I sobbed. "I can't take this town anymore."  
"I love you. You're my world, Luna. I have always loved you."  
I pushed Jake away. "Did it never occur to you that I just might not love you? I don't love you, Jacob Black. I never loved you."_

_"When you said you where leaving..." He began, everything suddenly clicking into place in his mind.  
"I meant I was leaving for California." I said. "Jake, I'm so sorry. But if I don't leave now, I'll be stuck here forever. I don't belong here and I don't belong with you. Goodbye."_

My life was ending. Using the last bit of energy I had, I forced a word out of my numb lips.

"Jacob." I whispered as the darkest night took me.


	24. Dying

**A/N:** Hey hey, ya'll! This is the last chapter of California Diaries :( And it all ends with a funeral (We're putting the 'fun' back in funeral!)

Okay, no seriously. **^_That_** is a joke, people. There is still more Luna-ness coming up! A kiss with the wrong people, a broken heel and a return of our favorite mode of transport! (I mean, come on! Who doesn't wanna get freaky in the back of a Volvo? Wait, only me? Wow, this is _awkward_... )

Oh, and I know... I'm stealing some ideas out of the Twilight books. Eclipse in the base for a while. You'll see ;)

Shout outs to (And if you don't get what's going on with the brackets, it's my responses to the reviews):

GlitteringRomance (There is life after Luna!)

crawfish4 (YEESS! Ding dong, the witch is dead!)

musicluver9001 (**** **** **** NEIL!)

MrsHaleee (Can any one else say... AWWW)

NonrealityRocks (Gasp! Luna's dead? How?)

musiclover115 (Luna can die... Yes, she did just die! Mwahahaha!)

crazy-forever (I updated, LIKE, NOW!)

Ha ha. Enjoy ;)

~Kenners!~

* * *

**California: Edward's Point of View**

"Hello, Mr Ateara." I said to Luna's dad once he had opened the door. "Is Luna in?"

"No, she's at a bar." Her father said, looking me over. "You know you're not the first one to come looking for her tonight. Some guy called Neil asked if he could see her, but I told him the same thing just I told you."

I saw the vampire in his mind, the same one I had seen in many of Luna's nightmares. His red eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses, so Mr Ateara thought he was just another friend of Luna's wanting to see her one last time before she left California for good.

I looked at Mr Ateara in shock. "Neil's gone after Luna?"

"Yeah." He stated sounding confused. "Is my little girl in trouble?"

"No, sir." I said. "I was just wondering why he would want to see her."

I turned to leave when Luna's dad called me back.

I wanted to leave to make sure Luna was all right. There was a sinking feeling inside my chest, like I knew something was going down. Something very bad was about to happen.

"You're Edward Cullen, aren't you?" Mr. Ateara asked. "You're the one helping my girl move?" "Yes, sir." I said on edge.

"Take care of her. She's the only thing I have left." Mr. Ateara said. "I just have a feeling... like she's not going to come back after tonight."

"I'll try to." I replied honestly. "We'll be back soon."

I headed back to my Volvo and Emmett's Jeep parked on the curb outside of Luna's apartment. I was suddenly thankful for my brother insisting on coming down with Carlisle and myself.

"Where is she?" My father asked.

"She went out with her friends." I said, my voice sounding dead. "Some farewell celebration." "What's wrong?" Emmett asked, picking up on my vibe.

"Neil has gone after her." I whispered.

Carlisle looked at me, a plan forming in his mind.

"Emmett," Our father said. "You will take on Neil by any means necessary. Edward, do you know where Luna went?"

* * *

"She's not in the club." Emmett said, coming out of the musty building. "The scent is too diluted for us to track her easily."

I looked to my father, hoping he had some idea. Carlisle shook his head.

The scene was eerily similar to something that had happened before we had met Luna Ateara.

Back in time, when I had first met Bella Swan. I fell in love with her, only to put her in danger, time and time again. I remembered the fateful baseball game; the nomadic vampires arriving unexpectedly.

The hunt that almost killed the love of my life. The hunt where I realized I couldn't live in a world without Isabella Swan.

James had tricked Bella into going after him by telling her that he had her mother, when Reneé was still in Florida the whole time. Bella had fallen for the deception and went of to meet James in a ballet studio, alone.

I felt the same way as I did in the airport that day. As I walked into the crowd, I expected to see my werewolf sister standing there. She would smile at me and run forward into my arms, hugging me to her, me hugging her back after our long period of separation. I wouldn't care that her scent burnt my nose or that her blood smelt off to me. I wouldn't mind her too hot skin, feeling like an open flame to my ice-cold skin. This whole trip was supposed to be simple. We would pick Luna up and go home, just like that time with Bella. But just like last time, Luna wasn't there.

I heard an animal growl somewhere outside of the club. Carlisle and Emmett turned, looking in the same direction as I was.

"Luna." I whispered, running out the club.

My family followed a few feet behind me. I was ahead when I heard the scream of pain.

"Luna!" I called out.

The broken girl was in the arms of her ex-lover. Neil was holding her wrist, an evil glint in his eyes. I saw his plan is his mind. Luna's attention was divided and she was too weak to fight back.

"No!" I yelled, running forward.

I knew that I wouldn't get there in time. The smell of blood was over powering and Luna was on the floor, writhing in pain.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at me with wide eyes. She was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Luna!" I called to her. "Luna, can you here me?"

She nodded, but she was slipping away. Tears of pain streamed down her face as her past flashed in her mind.

_Her first day in La Push._

_The first time she turned into a wolf._

_Her times with the pack._

_Jacob telling her he loved her._

_The day she left..._

"Jacob." She whispered before she fell to the darkness.

"No!" I begged. "No! You can't die, Luna. You can't die on me! Listen to me, Luna! You have to hold on; for me, Luna. For me and Jacob."

Her heart rate was slowing down as the venom traveled closer and closer to her heart. Once the venom hit the heart, there was nothing anyone could do for her.

I was sobbing; broken, tearless sobs. I hadn't cried like this since I came crawling back to Bella.

Carlisle was already working on her, trying to piece her back together. But I wasn't sure we could put the pieces back together again, not this time.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Carlisle said in a calm voice, sounding detached just like a doctor. "Be careful; her leg is broken, as well as her right arm."

I noticed he didn't say anything about the bite on her left wrist, but I could hear it in his mind. My father looked at me, his lips tightening.

_There is nothing we can do._

"There has to be something we can do!" I yelled.

I looked up, the smell of sweet smoke catching my attention. Emmett had won the fight over Neil, and the pieces of Luna's killer were burning; hopefully sending Neil to hell.

"Luna?" My brother whispered, looking at the still figure in my arms.

"Edward!" Luna yelled out, momentarily regaining consciousness.

"It's okay, Luna." I whispered to her, stroking her dark hair and ignoring the warm blood that was dripping off my fingers.

"It's burning!" She sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes. "Please, make it stop."

The scene was similar to an event that belonged to a lifetime ago... somewhere in Jacksonville in a ballet studio. Bella had been in worse shape when we found her, but she survived. There was a chance; a small one at the most, but there was still a chance.

"Carlisle?" I asked, whispering.

"Yes, son?"

"Do you remember when Bella got bitten?" I asked, not looking up. "Is it too late to try and suck the venom out?"

"You have to try." Emmett said, his voice thinks with emotion. "Please, Edward."

I looked at Luna's arm and raised the wound to my lips. She was out cold again, but still responsive. She thrashed around, screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her before I began to suck out the venom.

Luna began yelped pain again, her screams muffled. Her blood tasted bitter to me, the venom adding a spicy tang to the taste.

Emmett leaned down next to her, stroking her smooth black hair. Carlisle was watching, not daring to hope. The situation seemed hopeless; a werewolf could not survive vampire venom. I sucked out more blood, the traces of venom still there. I had to get every last drop out of her system if we wanted her to live.

"Her heart beat is picking up." Carlisle said, his whole demeanor changing. "And her blood is smelling cleaner."

I sucked out the last of the venom, careful not to add any of my own to her bloodstream.

"Her blood tastes clean." I said, lifting my head and whipping the blood off my mouth.

"Let's get her to the nearest hospital." Carlisle said, sounding surer. "She's going to need a blood transfusion."

"Will she live?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle smiled. First at Emmett, then at me. "There is a chance."

* * *

**Forks: Three Days Later**

Luna was down in the living room, sitting in her wheelchair. Sam had just left after visiting her.

She was staring at the window, her eyes fixed in the direction of La Push.

_It's calling to me._ She thought. _La Push is calling to me; I can feel it._

"How you feeling?" I asked her, placing a careful hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me, her face tear stained. "As good as anyone would feel after almost dying."

She raised a heavily bandaged arm to brush the hair out of her face. It was her left arm, the one that would always have the bite mark scar.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked, lightly touching the bandages.

"Yeah." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

We were quiet for a few moments, just enjoying each others company.

"How does it feel to be human again?" I teased.

"Carlisle and Sam said I would be able to phase in a day or two." She said, smiling slightly. "And I'll be able to walk by myself again in a few more hours."

I nodded and turned to leave. Luna wanted to be alone, wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Welcome home." I whispered before I left the room.

* * *

**La Push: Jacob's Point of View**

"Do you think you're going to be much longer?" Leah demanded, sitting on the grass next to where I was standing.

Leah. Whiney, impatient and no respect for another persons personal space. I clenched my teeth together, trying to keep my cool.

Like everyone in the pack, Leah knew everything; from the state Luna was in to the reason why I was here at the very edge of the earth, sky and sea. I wanted to be alone, trapped with my thoughts and worries.

Yet, being alone wasn't what I got. Everyone was worried, some about different things; would Luna be fine? How was I dealing with her almost dying?

Leah, the worse of them all, was forcing her company on me. Despite being annoyed, I was slightly smug that I was able to control my temper. Distance from Luna had done a lot in that department, so I was calm enough to answer Leah without turning into a wolf.

"Go jump off a cliff." I said. "There's one right below you."

"Very mature, Jake." Luna snorted. " You have no idea how hard this is for me too."

"Self absorbed as usual." I snorted. "I don't want you here. Go. Away."

Leah sprawled out on the grass, watching the clouds drift by.

"Just... try to see things from my point of view, okay?" Leah said. "Despite what you may believe, Luna is my friend, too."

I tried hard not to laugh. Leah's choices of words were stupid; Luna was much more to me than just a friend. Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual.

"If I pretend to listen to you, will you leave?" I asked Leah as she gave me a disgusted look.

"Forget it." She said, standing up. "I have better ways to spend my day. Later, pup."

I was alone for a few seconds when Sam strolled out of the trees.

"What is it?" I growled, not wanting to here it. "Was there an announcement I missed, because I'm sure today isn't National Let's Annoy Jacob Day."

"Funny." Sam gave a dry laugh. "No, I came to tell you that Luna is getting better."

"So what?" I hissed. "It doesn't change things."

"I think she would beg to differ, especially since now Neil is gone."

"Sure, sure." I said, turning back to the ocean.

"I'll leave you be." Sam said. "Just remembered

I turned to say something, but the Alpha was gone.

I took a deep shaking breath, trying not to look in the direction of the Cullen house. I knew Luna was there, and it felt like every cell in my body was calling me to her.

Giving up, I turned back to the ocean and dived into the black water beneath me.


	25. Misunderstandings

**A/N:** Hey my happy people.

My holidays officially start tomorrow! AHHHHHHHH! :D And the first week= CAMP! Go camp! So, all my stories will not be updated for a while. (Aww...)

Just please be praying for camp. I'm hoping to be a leader this year! (Yes, it's a Christian camp. Yes, I've signed up to looking after a bunch of kids for a week.) Oh, and I should mention, it's winter. Early mornings and being cold... Lovely ;)

Shout out to: crazy-forever, musiclover115, GlitteringRomance, NonrealityRocks and musicluver9001. Love you gals cuz you'll rock my world! You are the reason Luna lived! (Ha ha, kidding ;) Or am I?)

Enjoy. I'm going to go watch Flash Forward!

* * *

**La Push: Bella's Point of View**

"Jake?" I called into the dingy little house.

"Bella, maybe it's best if you just leave." Billy said gently, looking out for his son. "I'll get him to call you a little later."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I have to see him."

I brushed past Billy and headed into Jake's room. I felt a little guilty about not respecting my elders, but this was important.

"Jacob Black, you come out here right now!" I yelled at his closed door. "So help me, Jake, I will break down this door!"

I twisted the handle, surprised that the door was open all along. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and peeked inside, not sure of what I would see.

"Oh my... word." I whispered into the dark and messy room. "Jacob, what have you done?"

Jake was standing in front of the mirror, his long black locks of hair swimming around his feet.

"Luna!" He said in a tortured whisper.

"Jake..." I said, lost for words.

I turned, planning to walk away, to leave this place. I was out the door when a warm hand grabbed my arm. It had just started raining, a light drizzle that wasn't uncommon in Forks and La Push.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jake said. "It just... It hurts so much."

He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears. It was a reflection of my past; back when Edward left me for my own good. I could see that same pain, the same feelings in my best friends dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this." I replied, hugging my friend.

His voice broke with agony. "I love her, Bella."

"She loves you too." I vouched for her. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"How... how is she doing?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" I offered.

He shook his eyes and I could almost see his shattered soul. "No, not like this. It will only make things worse for her."

I nodded. "I have to go. Edward wants me to keep Luna company for a little while."

He nodded, letting me go.

"Bella, will you do me a favor?" Jake asked as I walked away.

I turned to face him, looking into his eyes. "Anything for you, Jacob."

"Please, make the pain go away." He asked me in an agonized whisper.

I held my best friend as the rain poured down around us.

"Things would have been so much simpler between us if..." He broke off. "If none of this happened! If there weren't things like vampires and werewolves, you and I could have been together."

"Jacob." I said, afraid of the direction this conversation was taking.

"Bella, I'm in love with you." He said. "I always have been. You already knew it, back when Edward left you. You figured it out by yourself."

"Jake," I said. "What about Edward and Luna?"

"Please. Just choose me over him. I'll take you over Luna. Please, I need a way to stop all this pain and confusion." He said, his voice now a painful whisper. "She still loves Neil, even though he's dead. She's always loved him instead of me."

"Jake." I whispered, feeling like there was something stuck in my throat; making it hard for me to talk. "I can't- I mean I don't... We can't Jake. I have to go."

"Wait!" He said as I turned.

Jake's warm hands were on my shoulders, forcing me to turn and look at him

"Jake, I love you, but I'm not in love with you." I said. "You're family to me; just like a brother or something."

He grabbed my chin, making me look into his dark and broken eyes. I watched as the resolve formed abruptly in his eyes.

"No." I tried to protest, but I was too late.

His lips were pressed to mine; unfamiliar, warm and soft. Instead of fighting him, I switched off and waited for him to finish. As if I had shocked him, he jumped away and looked at me.

"I... I'm so sorry, Bells." He said, looking around in guilt. "I... I have to go."

I watched as he ran towards the trees, his form blurring and growing. His black shorts split, leaving a reddish-brown wolf in the place where my best friend was.

* * *

"Come on, Luna. You have to eat something." Edward was begging the girl when I walked into the Cullen's living room.

"I'm not hungry." Luna protested, knocking a bowl of soup away.

Emmett caught the bowl before any of the soup managed to escape from the bowl. Esme took the bowl from her son's hands, a sad look on her face.

I took a good look at Luna. She was pale and thin, her hair loosing its shine and volume. Her hands were shaking as she tried not to look at anyone else in the room; instead, her ice blue eyes were focused on me.

"Did you find him?" She whispered through cracked lips.

I nodded, moving closer to her. "He... He's just confused right now, Luna. But he still loves you."

She looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. She sniffed and her eyes, misted with tears, grew hard.

"Rose." Luna said.

The blond vampire was at her side in an instant. Rosalie narrowed her honey-topaz eyes as she looked at me.

"Do you smell that, too?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

Luna took a sharp breath. "Rose, I think I want to sleep now."

Rosalie helped Luna stand up and walk a few steps. Luna shook her head and Rosalie picked her up, carrying her up the stairs. I felt a stab of envy for Luna; Rosalie liked Luna immediately but still seemed to hate me. There was no justice in the world.

"She kissed him!" I heard Luna wail once she was out of sight. "Rosie, Bella kissed him!"

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of Veiw**

"I... I can't believe..." Luna sobbed.

I had grown close to the wolf girl. I felt a deep connection to her, especially since we had both been used by the men we loved. We were both beautiful girls. Other girls wanting to be like us, and boys wanting to be with us. Neither of us had wanted the lives given to us and we were both close to Emmett in our different ways.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." I said to her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I was wrong. I didn't smell Jacob on her lips."

I nodded, touching her hair. Luna's hair had once been thick and jet-black; but now it was fading like an old dye job.

"It's alright, sweetie." I said, handing her a wad of tissues. "You're just overly emotional because you're tired."

She nodded, still sobbing. Downstairs, it sounded like an argument was about to start. Even though Bella was part of the family, we were still oddly over-protective of the wolf girl.

Luna sobbed herself to sleep, muttering something about Jacob. Once I was sure Luna was in a deep sleep, I rushed down the stairs and waited next to Emmett.

"What's going on?" I whispered to my husband, keeping my tone low so that the others couldn't pick up on our conversation.

"Jake kissed Bella." Emmett said, using the same tone. "Edward is pretty mad about it. Bella feels guilty."

I rolled my eyes. "That stupid mutt. Can't he tell that he has a good thing going for him? Luna is ready to go crawling back to him, begging him to take her back."

"Rosie, baby." Emmett said.

"Don't 'baby' me, Emmett Cullen!" I said to him. "Poor Luna."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "Poor Luna."


	26. Jasper's Story Part 1

**A/N:** Hey my people! I'm back from camp! I was a leader (Praise God for that!)

Any way. This is a long chapter and I'm sick :P The song is Never Alone by BarlowGirl (Great band, by the way!)

Thanks to: musicluver9001, NonrealityRocks, GlitteringRomance, crawfish4 and musiclover115.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I sat at Edward's grand piano, just tapping away at keys. The piano was made of sleek dark wood and polished to a reflective shine. The sounds that usually came form this instrument were sweet and beautiful; I made it sound like I was a kid just learning how to play. I gave up and slumped over, my head hitting the keys.

The Cullen's had been giving me lots space; they only came in contact with me when it was necessary or unavoidable. They all respected my need to be alone for a while, giving me a chance to think things through. It had been two days since Jacob kissed Bella, and my pain was slowly easing on it's own.

I sat up again, my fingers tapping at the keys. For the first time in a few days, I was actually playing a tune. It was a broken tune, rising and falling like a broken heartbeat; but it was a tune no the less. The song was one I had played before; something that was familiar to me, like my own heart beat. I began to sing.

"_**I waited for you today, but you didn't show. No, no, no."**_ I sang, my voice shaky and husky. _**"I needed you today. So where did you go?"**_

One by one, the Cullen's came into the living room, their eyes wide and on me. I hadn't spoken since the day Bella came home and I figured out what she and Jacob had been doing.

"_**You told me to call, said you'd be there."**_ Rosalie and I sang together. _**"And though I haven't seen you, are you still there?"**_

I carried on playing as each Cullen moved closer. Edward came and sat next to my, his fingers picking up my tune. Like we had done many times before in the past, we played in sync.

"_**I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know. You're here and I'm never alone."**_ I sang softly.

"_**We cannot separate. You're part of me. Though you're not here right now, I'll trust the unseen."**_ Edward and I sang together, our eyes and fingers never leaving the black and white piano keys.

Every Cullen began to sing the course as one. I continued to sing, even though the tears were streamed freely down my face.

"_**I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know. You're here and I'm never alone."**_

Edward finished the tune as I sobbed into my palms covered by my hood sleeves. Cool arms wrapped themselves around my body, giving me comfort.

"It's okay." I whispered in reassurance. "I'm... okay."

"Okay is not a feeling." Edward teased lightly.

I looked up at my vampire brother, giving him a small smile. "Okay is just going to have to be a feeling from now on."

A small giggle escaped my mouth as I stood up. I looked around my family, my smile growing into something bigger and better. I loved each and every one of the vampires that stood in a semi-circle around me. The Cullen's still seemed cautious, not quiet sure what to do with me.

Emmett broke the seriousness first by smiling at me and coming forward. He took me in his arms and squeezed me until I couldn't breath any more.

"Emmett, I've just treated Luna for vampire related injuries." Carlisle said in a fatherly, but totally joking way. "Please don't let her get any more."

"Aw! My puppy is back!" Emmett said, not letting me go but loosening his grip.

"What the hell, Emmy?" I giggled.

My family laughed as Emmett replied. "You're my cute little puppy!"

"Bonnie and Clyde are back in business!" I sang, truly happy for the first time since prom.

"Someone save us." Edward muttered to Jasper.

I tapped Emmett on his shoulder and he put me down. I ran over to my other brothers and hugged them, laughing like a little girl.

I was finally home.

* * *

"Jazz?" I asked carefully after I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Luna." I heard Jasper call from inside.

I was outside of Jasper's personal library. The Cullen's seemed to have at least three rooms each; the one they shared with their other half and the one or two extra rooms for their personal effects. Emmett had a gym, Alice had a dressmaker's room and Esme had her kitchen. Carlisle had his study, Rosalie had some or other room (I personally believed her other room was the garage, but I wouldn't dare ask her about it.) and Edward had a room with various musical instruments in it.

I pulled my sleeves down, making sure my arms were fully covered before I went in. Jasper was standing by a row of books, a musty old book open in his hand. I looked over the blond vampire, taking in each scar on the reveled parts of his anatomy. I had never really looked closely at Jasper, never really see his scars for what they really were. Not until now.

Not until I had a similar looking one on my left wrist.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Jasper said, moving to a pair of leather reclining chairs in the corner by a fireplace.

"Yeah." I said softly as I followed. "Edward said I should ask you about your past."

"Why?" Jazz asked me softly.

I fiddled with my sleeves, trying to pull them lower. I had cut holes in the sleeves, just under the hemming so I could loop my thumbs in to create makeshift gloves. It was also to ensure no one could see my arm and the pale white bite scar that was permanently protruding from my wrist. The scar was ice cold to my touch, but it didn't cause me any pain. Not anymore.

"Oh." Jazz said softly, closing the book and placing it on a table. "Can I see it?"

Besides Carlisle, Emmett and Edward, none of the other Cullen's had seen the wound that had almost killed me. I was a little sensitive about the subject, but I figured that if I wanted answers, I needed to show Jasper what I wanted to know about.

"Sure." I whispered softly, unhooking my thumb and pushing the sleeve up.

I offered my arm to Jasper. He took my hand and his cold fingers traced the uneven bite mark that marred my wrist.

"It's never going to fade, is it?" I asked as Jasper let go of my arm.

Jasper pulled his sweater off, allowing me to see his arms. There were millions of scars just like mine all over his arms and neck. My fingers touched a scar, but I pulled away quickly.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly.

"The same thing that happened to you and Bella." Jasper stated, pulling his sweater back on. "Except my experience was repeated over and over again. Vampire venom is the only thing that leaves a mark on other vampires. And it seems it's the same for your kind."

My eyes dropped to my covered arm. "Why? Why are you like this?"

"I didn't have the same upbringing as the rest of my family." Jasper said. "My first few years as a vampire were more... violent."

I nodded, numb. My throat was dry and I felt unable to speak. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jasper offered, sensing my emotions.

"Sure." I replied.

We rose and went down to the kitchen. I opened the large fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. As I lent against the counter and took a sip of juice, Jasper began to speak again.

"You know from experience that just because you're an immortal, it doesn't mean you can't be harmed or killed." Jasper replied. "When I first became a vampire, immortality wasn't measured in decades and centuries. It was measured in weeks and months."

I shook my head, confused.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning." Jasper said. "Let's head back upstairs and I'll tell you my story."

* * *

When we got back upstairs, I was still confused even thought I tried to think things over with what little information I had. Jasper smiled at me and I shook my head. It was going to be irritating to spend the rest of my life having every thought and emotion picked from my head, but it was a lifestyle I couldn't avoid no matter what I did. Vampire or werewolf, it was going to be the same. But I was secretly glad I had a choice; and I knew I would choose the Cullen's no matter what.

I got up and walked to a row of books, looking at the words printed on the spines. Jasper came to stand next to me, watching me read the covers of the books. Most were about the American civil war and American history.

"To really understand my story, you need to see the world from a different perspective. You have to see things from the perspective of the powerful, the greedy and the perpetually thirsty."

"Sounds like California." I said, tonelessly.

Jasper chuckled at my dry joke. "There are places in this world that are more desirable to vampires. Imagine every city on the planet represented by a map. Every living human is represented by a red dot on the map. The cities with the reddest dots are places where others of our kind can be less reclusive. We can almost completely avoid detection and we can feed off of a human life almost every night."

I shuddered at the thought of killing; of taking a strangers life.

"You know about the Volturi, right?" Jazz asked.

I looked at him. "The what?"

"The Volturi. Carlisle must have told you about them."

"Oh! The vampire mafia?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"Vampire covens in the South didn't really care what humans noticed or did not notice. The Volturi were the ones who kept these covens in check. The Volturi- even though most see them as the villains- are the main reason vampires still exists undetected."

I shook my head. "You sound like you respect the Volturi. Edward, Bella and Alice are always a bit edgy if someone talks about the Volturi around them."

"They have history with the Volturi, but that is a story for another time." Jasper said. "Northern covens are a little more civilized since we don't tend to settle in places for a long time."

"Nomads." I threw in, remembering things I had learnt when I was part of the pack. "You guys enjoy the day time hours without hiding."

"The South is very different, Luna. Since the immortals can only come out at night, they spend their days plotting against one another, planning their next moves carefully. Southern vampires are so involved in their own personal gain that they only see humans as food for the taking."

"Once again, welcome to California." I said, rolling my eyes. "But why? It sounds like they are preparing for war. What on earth could they be fighting for?"

"Remember that dot thing I told you about?" Jasper said and I nodded. "They want control of the places with the most amounts of dots."

I stood looking at Jasper in shock.

"You see, it occurred to someone that if he had control of a city with a large population, he could feed many times in a night and he wouldn't be detected. Now came the plans to get rid of the competition.

"Others got the same idea and the vampire wars in the South broke out. Some had more effective tactics than others. Those who didn't adapt quickly enough to this new lifestyle were soon taken out."

"So, what does this have to do with you?" I asked.

Jasper was just about to answer when Alice skipped in.

"Esme says you need to come and eat supper." Alice chirped.

"Can't it wait?" I asked, pointing to Jasper. "This is kind of important."

"Lunny, go eat." Jasper said. "I'll be waiting for you when you finish."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

Alice was at my side as I descended down the stairs.

"We were just getting to the good part." I muttered as I went into the kitchen.


	27. Jasper's Story Part 2

**A/N:** Hey there people! How ya'll doing? Can't wait until Tuesday next week (Eclipse is coming out! YES!)

Disclaimer: I used alot of this from Eclipse by **_Stephenie_** **_Meyer_**. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, except Luna.

Shout outs to: GlitteringRomance, Padfoot's love, NonrealityRocks, musiclover115 and musicluver9001. You guys make writing this story so much fun. Your excitement and comments give me so much inspiration! :D

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View (1861: Houston, Texas)**

I was only seventeen years old when I signed up for the Confederate Army. I lied to the recruiting officers, telling them I was twenty years old. I only got away with it in the end because I was so tall. That was the start of my short military career as a human.

When I was still amongst the living, people often told me how promising my career in the military would be. For a reason I never really understood, people liked me. They always listened to what I had to say, no matter how stupid it sounded to my own ears. Growing up, my father had always said it was charisma, but I always believed it was something different. Only after I was changed, did I realize how right I was.

The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself. This gave me the opportunities I needed, and soon I was being promoted quickly through the ranks, even over men who were older and more experienced. By the time I fought my first battle, I was the youngest major in Texas and that was not even acknowledging my real age.

When the Union's mortar boat reached our harbor, I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city. It was not a task I took lightly and I worked through the night to make sure that no one would be left behind.

The night before we were scheduled to leave was a night I would never forget.

It had been a long day, but there was no time for me to rest. I was only a mile outside of Galveston, making my last round for the night, when I saw them. The three women on foot.

Assuming that they were stragglers or that they were lost, I dismounted my horse to offer them my services. Too bad it wasn't quiet what they wanted from me. I was going to pay for my error in judgment with my life.

When I got closer to the women, I was stunned. They were not old enough to be considered women yet, but rather they were still seen as young girls in society. They were the three most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Their skin was as pale as snow, bleached even further by the moonlight. The two older ones had pale blond hair. The youngest girl had dark hair and clear Mexican features. The one blond smiled at me, and my heart began to beat faster. These girls were unreal, like angels from a dream.

In an instant, I knew these girls were not from our party; I would have remembered seeing them, even if it was just a quick glance, amongst the crowd.

"He's speechless!" The tallest one said, her blond hair catching in the wind.

Her voice was unlike any thing I had ever heard. It was soft, lovely and delicate, reminding me of wind chimes.

One of the other girls leaned closer to me and inhaled.

"Mmm. Lovely." She sighed. "There is something different about this one. Something... powerful."

"Concentrate, Nettie." The small Mexican girl said to the girl sniffing me.

I could tell that the smallest girl was in charge, the other two girls hanging on every word she spoke.

"He looks right." The brunette said, walking around and inspecting me like I was a horse on sale. "He is young and strong. And an officer, if I'm not mistaken."

"He's quiet compelling." The one called Nettie said.

"Patient." The brunette said. "I want to keep this one."

Nettie frowned, a little annoyed.

"Then Maria had better do it." Nettie sniffed, turning away. "If he's that important to you. I kill them more often than not.

The other blond walked forward, giving me a seductive smile.

"Fine." Maria said. "I'll do it. But will you please take Nettie away? I don't need to be attacked when I'm busy trying to concentrate."

Suddenly, fear shot through my body. I knew I was in danger, but I couldn't move. I watched as Nettie rolled her eyes again before running off. The brunette followed her and I couldn't believe my eyes. Both were running faster, and with more grace, than any human could. I blinked in amazement as the night swallowed them.

I turned to stare at Maria, disbelieving of everything I had just seen.

"Don't worry about them." Maria said with a smile. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I stammered, unable to be impolite to the angel standing in the pale moonlight.

"I do so hope you survive, Jasper." Maria said. "Now close your eyes and let me give you a little kiss."

I did as she said and felt her cool fingers in my hair. Teeth ripped into my neck and I began to scream in pain.

* * *

**(Present day)**

Luna gasped. "She didn't!"

The young werewolf was sitting cross legged on the carpet in front of the fire. Her dark, damp hair was twisted up and held in place with a clip. A few curls hung loose, framing her face. She wore a pair of loose pajama pants and an over sized black shirt.

"Maria turned me into what I am today." I said softly.

"Bitch!" Luna swore. "But... But why? Why bring a new born vampire into a coven? New born vampires are uncontrollable and reckless."

"Exactly." I said in reply.

"I still don't understand." Luna said, her confusion radiating out.

"A vampire named Benito came up with one of the most effective tactic to get rid of any opposing covens." I said as Luna sat up straighter. "It was the first time anyone had heard of him. He came from somewhere north of Dallas and took on two smaller covens near Houston. A few nights later he took one a larger and stronger coven in Monterrey. Benito won again and again."

"How?" Luna breathed. "Unless he... But he couldn't have. New borns can't just..."

"But he did. He created his own army; and as long as he stayed out of the fight, he could claim any land he wanted after the battles."

Luna's lips went pale as she looked at me. "That's insane!"

"But it worked, but the plan had some flaws. You see, one new born can be reasoned with, taught a certain amount of restraint. But ten or twenty new borns in a group are a nightmare. They turned on each other, use their brute force to rip each other to pieces more often than they went after Benito's enemies. So, he had to keep making more and more in order to stay at the top."

"Sounds insane if you ask me." Luna scoffed.

"New borns are dangerous, but they are able to be taken down if you know what you're doing." I explained. "They are powerful physically, they they are just slaves to which ever vampire is in charge and this makes them predictable."

"But lots of new borns means trouble for a coven?" Lunny asked. "So there had to be some plan to survive."

"Yes." I shook my head, remembering the violence of my past. "When the vampires in the south of Mexico learnt what they were about to go against, they did the only thing they could think of to counter attack. They created their own new born armies."

"Wow, it must have been awful! All that fighting..." Luna said, shaking her head. "And so many people dying. How did it not end up spiraling out of control?"

"That's were the Volturi comes in. The cleaned up the South for almost a full year." I looked at Luna who was now lying on the carpet, listening carefully. "They stopped the madness before it could spread. The rest of the vampire world remained sane as the Southern covens scrambled for territories."

"But, let me guess. There was still vendettas and animosity between the Southern covens?" Luna asked. "The wars carried on, didn't they?"

"The idea was still there, except now the vampires knew that they had to be more careful. The vampires began to choose their victims more carefully and gave the new born vampires more training. Because of all these new measures, the Volturi left the careful ones well enough alone. Only when things began to grow out of control and capture human attention, did the Volturi come in and clean up."

"But now what?" Luna asked. "Maria turned you after the main war? She saw you had the potential to be gifted and exploited you?"

"Yes. It was a very violent time for me." I said, looking towards the fire. "The brunette's name was Lucy..."

* * *

**(1861: Houston, Texas)**

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. I rose and looked around the room, the dying smell of human blood lingering on the walls. Dried blood in the corner was making me thirsty.

"Hello, Jasper." I heard a woman say.

I turned quickly and crouched. I was suddenly more graceful and stronger than I had been as a human.

There was a chuckle as a little brunette Mexican girl came into my view.

"My name is Lucy." She said, smiling.

I hissed again, my thirst driving me closer to animal instincts rather than human thought.

"Come. Let's go and hunt." Lucy said, offering me her hand.

I took it without a second thought and we ran across the city, taking human lives as we found them. It was a rush unlike anything I had felt before. But something was slightly off.

Before I killed each of my victims, I could feel their fear; but my thirst was so great that I didn't notice, most of the time.

* * *

Dawn was approaching by the time we were finished, so Lucy led me back to the place where I had woken up.

"We haven't been together long." Maria explained to me once Lucy and I got back from our hunting trip. "I found Nettie and Lucy after we lost our large covens."

"You want revenge." I hissed, sounding more animal than human.

Once again, I could feel the surrounding vampire's emotions. I couldn't explain it, it was just there, waiting for me. Like the colors of the rainbow or the sky being blue, it was something beyond my understanding.

"Clever boy!" Maria said, clapping her hands together. "I want my territories back and we are all eager to increase our... farm lands."

The other two girls giggled sweetly but some how they sounded evil.

"We're putting an army together." Nettie cooed over me. "We only kill those with certain potential, but our young troops need guidance. We need some one strong to... lead them into battle. You seem perfect for the job."

Maria came forward and touched my arm. I let out a growl of pleasure and pride.

"Come, young one." She hissed in my ear. "Let's teach you all you'll need to know."

There were six new borns at the beginning; all male and ready to fight. Over the next few days we fed well and trained hard. I learnt things I had never thought were possible. I could walk around at night and blend into the shadows. I fought, stronger and harder than I had during my weeks in the army. Maria worked fast. Over time, she let me in on a little secret; the pure, untamed strength of a new born began to wane around the year mark. Maria wanted us battle ready as soon as possible; she craved all the power she could get.

When I did well, Maria rewarded me. I was quicker and stronger than my other companions, making me a favorite amongst the leadership. Lucy and Nettie knew I was different, but only Maria really knew what I was capable of.

* * *

**(Present Day)**

Luna looked at me, her blue eyes large with shock.

"You... Why?" She stammered, almost sounding disgusted. "You seem too sensible to fight and kill for... land and blood. It's all very childish if you ask me."

"There are few things you won't do when you think you are in love with someone." I said, sounding detached. "I thought I was in love with Maria. I would have done anything she asked me to."

Luna's eyes traveled down the her covered arm, shame escaping from her body. She pressed her arm closer to her body, as if trying to make her pale bite mark disappear from existence.

"Yeah. I know." She hissed in a low whisper. "Too bad that person never seems to love you back; at least, not that way you want them to."

"I'm sorry, Luna." I said, moving to sit next to her on the floor. I touched her shoulder, trying to radiate more pleasant feelings to her. "I know Neil meant a lot to you."

She nodded. "It's still hard to think that he's gone now. That I'll never see him again. I always figured we would see each other again and it would be like we were never apart." She wiped away a stray tear before looking back at me. "So then what happened? With Maria and Lucy and Nettie? Surly they didn't stay together."

I was about to carry on when Emmett came bursting into the room.

"Puppy!" He called, running over to ambush Luna.

"Em, not right now." She protested seriously, trying to push the large vampire away.

"Esme says you need to go to bed." Emmett said. "It's getting late."

"I'm not a human, Emmy!" Luna said. "I can go a few days without sleep and I'll be fine."

Emmett gave her a serious look. "Lu, you almost died about five days ago. Carlisle says your body will recover better if you sleep."

"I feel fine!" Luna protested with a whine. "I wanna hear the end of the story."

"It's alright, Luna." I said. "I'll carry on tomorrow. Sleep well, young one"

Luna pouted as Emmett picked her up and carried her from the room.


	28. Jasper's Story Part 3

**A/N:** Wow! This is one of the longest chapters I have written! :D By the by, Eclipse was amazing! Just keep it in mind as you read Luna's story, because that is the time frame it's set in. Oh, and Bella, Jacob and Luna are all the same age in my story ;)

Huntsville (in my story) does exist! In Texas, too! It was chose by one of my friends, Tiffy, who thought the irony was just too funny to pass. Love ya, girl!

***Special Note!*** Yes, people. It's that time in my story again! Guest author time! If you want your very own chapter in CD, all you need to do is send me a private message with your ideas! But there are a few rules: Jacob is not allowed to be in the chapter. You can mention him, but he can't do anything. It has to be from either Luna or Bella's PoV and it has to be a conversation between them about the kiss! Oh, I can just smell the drama!

By the by, everyone who has me on facebook gets details first. Go to my profile because the link is there ;)

Shout out to: jblc77 (Get author! Love her to bits!), MrsHaleee, musicluver9001, musiclover115 and GlitteringRomance!

We now return to our previously sceduled programing!

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

I knocked softly on the closed door and pushed it slightly open, just so I could see inside the room.

"Luna?" I hissed into the darkness. "Luna, are you awake?"

I saw the pale light of a cell phone under bed sheet in the corner when Luna kept her bed. The light was quickly extinguished as Luna sat up, guilt radiating off her.

"I was asleep!" She hissed in protest.

"If I believed that for a second, do you think I would be in here?" I whispered back, moving into her room and closing the door behind me. "But I'm not here to argue. Do you want to hear the end of the story?"

"Yes!" She hissed in excitement, sitting up. "Please tell me what happened!"

"Calm down." I warned with a smile. "Or I will make you calm down."

Luna took a deep breath and clutched a frilly pillow to her chest in anticipation. "So, we were at the part where Maria was winning the wars all because of your gift."

"Yes." I said, sounding distant, even to myself. "Maria was a good judge of character and my gift made me more powerful than the other new born vampires around me. It was in my nature to be in charge, to run this circus of bloodthirsty vampires.

"Our numbers quickly swelled to twenty. This reason was because of my gift to emotionally manipulate those around me, so they were easier to control. Soon, our army was working better together than any other army in the South; even better that any new born army ever created. Even Maria, Lucy and Nettie were able to work together with the minimal amount of fighting.

"Maria grew fond of me. I was her favorite toy, but she began to depend on me because of my abilities. I was foolish and I believed I was in love with her, even going as far as worshiping the ground she walked on. Maria was the most important thing in my universe and I had no idea that there was another way to live, a life without the constant fighting. A life where vampires were free; when living forever meant exactly that. Maria taught us the whole world was like things were down in the South, and we believed every word, every lie, she fed us.

"We began to move slowly towards Maria's old home town, Monterrey. We were unleashed on her former enemies and we took them down easily with only a few casualties to our army. It was a massacre, but we were so brain washed that we believed we were fighting for a good cause."

"And as you succeeded, the girls got greedy?" Luna asked.

I nodded. "In the first year, Maria had increased her territory to most of Texas and northern Mexico. We came against strong resistance, but we won even situation we were faced with."

I ran my fingers over a scar on my arm. Luna was watching as I traced the pattern of inter-locking bite marks. Her fingers had pushed up the long sleeved shirt she was wearing, her fingers mimicking my movements on her own bite scar.

"I was the only one who survived past the eighteen month mark." I said softly, my eyes still on the pale white scar than marred russet skin. "Maria put me in charge of killing off those who were loosing their strength, those who were getting 'old'."

"That's barbaric!" Luna said with a shudder, pulling down her sleeve.

"It was." I agreed, "But the worst was yet to come."

* * *

**(Monterrey: 1863)**

There was something strange in the air, a different emotion. Something I had not felt for a long time.

_Rebellion._

Thinking nothing of it, I went to the city to hunt. Once I had killed a couple of unsuspecting humans, I headed back and hoped the emotion was gone. Unfortunately as I walked in, it seemed the feeling had grown stronger.

"Jasper!" I heard Lucy call for me.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the girl's bedroom. Even though most of my allegiance lay with Maria, Nettie and Lucy were still my superiors.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked in.

I felt Lucy's eyes slid up and down me, lust radiating off of her. Mixed in with the lust was rebellion and someone else's emotions, just out of reach.

"Jasper Whitlock." Lucy said with a seductive smile. "I have a proposition for you."

I looked at the vampire female, trying to read her emotions.

"Nettie and I, we want land for ourselves. We want our own army. But Maria keeps taking and taking. If you help Nettie and me kill Maria, we will give you Houston." She said calmly. "Just think. You're own city to control. And better yet, it's your home town."

"No." I said, without even considering the offer.

I truly belonged to Maria; heart, mind and soul. Any betrayal on her was a betrayal on me. Without thinking, purely relying on my animal instincts, I launched myself at Lucy.

* * *

"You did well, young one." Maria said behind me.

I was out in the courtyard, inky black smoke swirling around me. I turned to look at her, her blond hair catching in the wind. Maria was dressed in a variety of colors, her fabric dress billowing in the wind.

"They wanted me to betray you." I said through numb lips. "They got greedy and they wanted it all."

Maria walked over to me and took my hands, pulling me towards her. "I'm proud of you, Jasper. For your loyalty, you will be rewarded handsomely."

She kissed hard me before she flitted, like a beautiful- but dangerous- butterfly, into the darkness of the house. As if in a trance, I followed her inside.

* * *

**(Present day)**

Luna yawned, but she tried to cover it.

"How late is it?" I asked her.

"Late enough." She said with a shrug. "So you killed Nettie and Lucy for Maria? That's pretty intense."

"Wouldn't you do the same?" I asked. "For someone you loved? Maybe for Nate or Neil?"

Luna looked at her hands in shame. "I never loved either of them."

"Maybe Jacob then."

The instant I said those words, I regretted it. Luna's face visibly paled. She pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her hands, bunching her fingers into fists. I could feel her heart breaking.

"The wars began to die down, only small battles breaking out every so often." I said, trying to change the subject. "By now, it was not about land and blood. It was all about feuds and vengeance. So many vampires had lost their partners because of the fighting. Losing a mate is something our kind does not take lightly."

Luna's bottom lip began to tremble. "I don't think this is a discussion I want to have right now."

She slid under the covers, turning her back on me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But the story is almost finished. Don't you want to hear how I escaped Maria?"

Luna couldn't hide her curiosity and she sat up again. She flipped her dark hair out of her face and sat up, waiting to listen.

"I was around for a few decades after that. The wars continued, so Maria and I kept an army- just in case. But the newborns meant nothing to us because all they were just pawns. They were disposable. Just to prove this point, when they outgrew their usefulness, I set out and purged them.

"I began to get sick of this lifestyle I was sick of the violence and killings. It wasn't until a few years later I developed a friendship with a new born vampire. His name was Peter. He had remained useful in Maria's eyes and he survived his first three years, despite all the challenges that faced him."

"And Maria got jealous and killed him just so she could have you all to herself again." Luna said. "That's what I would have done."

Her statement was said in a dull tone and I got the feeling it was a warning for future events. A warning directed to Bella and Jacob.

"You wouldn't do anything stupid now, would you?" I asked.

I had seen the lengths Edward had gone to in order to protect the girl he loved. I was afraid he would kill Luna, even though he saw her as family.

Luna shrugged and looked into my eyes. "I wouldn't do anything to tear this family apart."

I could see the honesty in her blue eyes. I could feel the honesty behind every word.

"This is your family too." I said. "But you wouldn't hurt Bella after..."

Luna laughed. "No. That would hurt Edward more than it's worth. Besides, he would see it in my mind and stop me before I tried."

I nodded, trying to take comfort in her words. "Well, Maria didn't have Peter killed. He was more... civilized than any newborn I had known. Even though he didn't enjoy fighting, he was good at it.

"Peter was placed in charge of looking after any new creations. It was a full-time responsibility for him, but it freed up time for me. I spent most of my free time with Maria."

"Oh!" Luna said, giving me a wicked smile. "In her bedroom. And we all know you weren't just talking."

If it were possible for me to blush, I would have. Luna giggled, sounding like an evil nymph.

"It came time for another purge. The newborn vampires were out growing their strength, making them weaker fighters. Peter and I were assigned to disposing them. We took them aside, one by one. It was one of the longest nights of my after life."

* * *

**(Huntsville: 1901)**

"What's wrong, Peter?" I asked.

We had been killing off newborns for an hour now. A few times, Peter tried to convince me that our victims had potential, but Maria wanted all of them dead. It was an order I was going to follow, no matter what anyone said.

We had killed off about half, but I could feel the toll it was taking on Peter. I was too far gone to care about death and destruction.

"You know, you can go if you want to." I said to my companion. "I can finish this myself."

Peter shook his head. "I'll stay."

His emotions were all over the place. He suddenly got furious and I braced myself for what was about to happen. Peter was a good fighter, but I knew I could take him if something went wrong.

"Charlotte!" I called to the newborns who waited outside.

The female came forward. I could feel her hope. It was the same with each one that faced me; they hoped they were seen as valuable enough to be kept around. Too bad their hope was short lived.

As Charlotte came into view, Peter's emotions changed. It was something I had never really felt before, something I couldn't identify. But his emotions gave him away.

"Run!" Peter called. "Run, Charlotte."

They new born looked at us, her red eyes going wide.

"Stand down, soldier." I hissed at Peter, grabbing his arm.

"No, Jasper." He said, shaking out of my grip. "This is the end of the line."

Peter ran and Charlotte followed. I could have gone after them, but I didn't. There was something about Peter that made me... averse to killing him.

I watched as Peter entered into a new life. Little did I know, but my mind was slowly deteriorating after years of war; both the physical fighting and my own person battles with my gift.

* * *

**(Present day)**

"Maria, of course, was less than please when she heard the news." I said. "But five years later, Peter came back for me. He chose a good day to arrive."

Luna was looking at me, her blue eyes wide. She was trapped in my story, picturing everything I said in her mind.

I was about to carry on when Alice slunk into the room.

"There you are!" She whispered when she saw me. "Do you know how mad Esme will be when she finds out that you kept Luna from her sleep?"

I retched my arms out to my wife. "The story is almost finished, my love."

Alice shook her head, but came and sat on my lap.

"So Peter came back." Luna said in anticipation.

"Things were changing in Maria's mind." I carried on, touching Alice's hair. "Her emotions, around me, were different. Not the false love I had known, but rather fear and malice. It was similar to the feelings Lucy and Nettie gave off when they planned to go after Maria. As I was preparing to destroy my only alley, the only reason for my existence, Peter came back."

I could feel how hard this was for Alice to hear. Luna radiated shame, her mind stuck on Jacob.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte." I carried on. "It was a life was there was no war, no territories. Vampires could live forever. In the five years they had been free, Peter and Charlotte had never fought a single battle. They had met many other vampires in the north, covens that could co-exist without the constant mayhem."

"With one conversation, they had him convinced." Alice said. "He was ready to leave and he was relieved that he didn't have to kill Maria. Jasper was with Maria almost as long as Edward and Carlisle have been together."

"I haven't heard that story." Luna chimed in.

"Let's finish this one first, okay?" I said to Luna.

She smiled and nodded. "But how could you just leave Maria? Didn't you love her?"

"When you live for the fight and for blood, the relationships formed are weak. They can be easily broken." I said, taking Alice's hand. She smiled at me. "I walked away without a second thought."

Luna was watching us carefully, her eyes hard and sad.

"Yeah, I know." She said, "Sounds just like California."

Her eyes were filled with tears. I took her hand, giving her some comfort.

"Just like you, I got a second chance." I said, softly. "I traveled with Peter and Charlotte, but my depression never faded."

"Just like me." Luna said, biting her lower lip to hold back the tears.

"It will be alright." I coaxed. "One day, you'll be able to look back on this and realized the past helped you become who you are today."

A tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. I wiped away the tear as Alice hugged her around the shoulders.

"So how did you survive?" Luna said.

"I realized the depression was caused by killing, so I tried to hunt less often. Too bad I would get thirsty and then I would have to start all over again. I didn't know there was another way to live; the Cullen's showed me that there was a way out. Self-discipline is still a challenge, but it's worth it for everything I have."

I felt the smile on my face as I looked at Alice. The peace I felt must have radiated out, because even Luna looked calm.

"I was in Philadelphia." I said, my gaze back on Luna. "There was a storm, so I was out during the day."

Luna gave a little smirk. "No sparkles, right?"

I nodded. "I went into a dinner so that I wouldn't attract attention. I hadn't fed in a long time, so my eyes were black, hiding the unnatural bright red. I was thirsty and it worried me a little to be in such close proximity to humans.

"She was there and expecting me to walk in- naturally." I said, giving a small chuckle. Luna copied it. "She moved away from the counter and came over to me. Everything I felt in that moment was more intense than anything I had ever felt. Her emotions were so strong, so real, that I was in a state of shock.

"'You know, you kept me waiting long enough,' she said."

Alice laughed. "And you, like a good Southern gentleman, ducked your head and said, 'I'm awfully sorry, ma'am.'"

I took Alice's hands in mine, looking into her butterscotch eyes. "You held out your hand, and I took it. For the first time in my existence, I felt hope. My own hope, not the radiation from another."

"I was just so relieved you came!" Alice said. "I thought you were never going to show up."

I moved away from Alice and looked at Luna again. "Alice had a vision about Carlisle and his family. I couldn't believe what she was saying, that such a peaceful existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic for the future, so we set out to find them."

Edward walked in at that point, obviously over hearing the conversation.

"It scared the hell out of us, too." Edward said, grinning at Luna. Alice moved over to her brothers side, a wicked grin on her face. "Emmett and I were out hunting when this little freak"- Edward playfully nudged Alice, both of them silently laughing- "who just walks into our house with Jasper covered in battle scars and then greets us all by name. First thing she asks is what room they can move into."

Luna laughed. "I guess Alice's gift has it's advantages."

"Not when you're around." Alice said with a wink.

We all laughed. Luna was a part of this family none of us could stand to loose, just like Bella. Luna had tied her fate to ours.

"When I got home later that night, all my stuff was outside on the grass." Edward said. "And I was commanded to move into a new room."

Alice smiled and with a shrug said, "It was the room with the best view. You know I just had to have it."

Suddenly the room was very quiet. Luna wasn't smiling any more.

"That was a nice story, you know, at the end." She said, sounding like she was about to cry again.

"Come on, Alice. We should go." Edward said, leading my wife out of the room. "Sleep well, Lunny."

"Thanks." She called out after them.

Luna was hiding her arm again, her eyes broken and lost.

"Lu, honey." I said. "It's okay."

I hugged the young werewolf, letting her cry out her pain. The emotional strain on me was great, but it was something I would take a million times over just to see my youngest sister happy.

Once Luna had calmed down a little, I took her left arm and exposed her scar.

"This is who you are, Luna." I said. "You should be proud of what you did. You tried to go on with life."

Luna shook her head. "If I had done things differently..."

"You would never have met us." I said, ruffling her hair. "Luna, you are family now. You don't have to hide who you are from us."

Luna yawned, and I could see she was tired.

"Come on, it's time for you to go to sleep." I said as she moved under the covers.

"Jazz." She said, sounding young and delicate.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Can you please stay here until I fall asleep?" She asked.

I touched her long black hair and smiled at her. "Sure thing, honey."

She nodded and closed her eyes, drifting away from reality.

* * *

Luna had just drifted off to sleep when Esme walked in.

"Edward told me what you said to her." My mom said.

"I've been though what she is going through right now. I can relate to the confusion and pain." I said quietly. "She just needs to know it's okay that she is not alone."

"I'm proud of you." Esme said, hugging me. "You're a good friend to her."

"She's more than a friend." I said, smiling at my mom. "She's family."


	29. A Night Out with Emmett Part 1

**A/N:** The song is White Horse by Taylor Swift ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

It was still pretty early in the morning when I walked past Luna's room. I didn't expect her to be awake this early after her deep, meaningful conversation with Jasper. But Luna was awake and she was listening to some Taylor Swift song. The sad melody escaped from her room, bringing my great mood down._**  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

"Is this a privet sulk fest, or can any vampire join?" I asked, walking into her room.

Luna was lying on her bed, reading some book. Her laptop was on her desk, playing some play list called Forgetting Him.

"Go away, Emmett." Luna snapped, closing the book and throwing it at me.

I caught the book with one hand and I glanced at my favorite werewolf, taking in her appearance. Her hair was messy and greasy. There were dark circles under her eyes, making her look like a vampire who hadn't fed for a few days. She was still wearing one of her long sleeved tops, still trying to cover her arms. It looked like nothing Jasper had said sunk in, so I began to come up with my own plan.

"I was thinking of going to Seattle to catch a movie." I said. "You can come with, seeings as Rose wants to stay at home and work on her car."

Luna snorted. "I don't wanna."

"Gosh, could you sound any more like a five year old?" I asked.

"Could you be any more annoying?" Luna asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I could." I said calmly. "But I don't feel like it. Besides, we can invite Bella and leave her in a dark alley somewhere. It will be like a game of vampire hide and seek."

Luna flashed me a rare smile. "If I say I'll go with you, will you leave me in peace?"

"Sure, Bon-Bon." I said with a wink. "Be in the car by four. Oh, and wear something nice."

Luna tossed a pillow at me, but she smiled at me. I walked out of her bedroom, an evil grin on my face and a plan in mind.

* * *

"Eddie!" I called into my brother's room.

Bella looked up, startled. They were lying on Edwards floor; surrounded by pillows and blankets, studying together for finals. Or rather, Bella was studying while Edward was staring at her like he was some sort of vampire stalker. Oh wait, he was. My bad.

"Don't call me that." My brother hissed.

"Oh, go take a Jasper." I said with a little laugh. "He's better than a chill pill any way."

Edward rolled his eyes while Bella laughed.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"Can we go hunting?" I asked. "I know you haven't hunted since we went to California."

Edward nodded and kissed Bella. "I'll see you later, love."

"Okay." She said, pulling him down to her level.

"Ew." I said, walking away.

Edward was saying something about Rose and me, but I shrugged it off.

My next target was Jasper and Carlisle. It was just my luck that they were together in Carlisle's office. I walked in a dumped myself at the desk, not caring that I had interrupted their conversation, It was something about Luna any way.

"Hey. Edward and I are going on a hunting trip." I said. "Want to come with?"

"Emmett, we are kind of busy right now." Carlisle said in his normal, fatherly way.

"I get that, but I think it's important to _hunt_." I said. "Without _Luna_."

Jasper understood my hints and nodded. "Now that you mention it, I am really thirsty. How long?"

"Ten minutes?" I suggested. "Back garden?"

Jasper nodded. "Alright. And this better be good."

"Oh, believe me." I grinned. "This is not some juvenile prank."

* * *

"So I was thinking," I said to my brothers and my dad. We were in the field were we normally played baseball. "I take Luna to go see a movie in Seattle. While Luna and I are out, you can steal all of Luna's long sleeved tops and burn them. It's not like she needs them any way."

"That's mean." Carlisle said. "Emmett, it's only been six days since Neil tried to kill her. She needs to deal with this herself and in her own time. We just need to love and support her until she feels more like her old self."

"And any way, Alice is planning a shopping trip for Luna tomorrow." Jasper said.

"Also remember all the murders that have been going on in Seattle recently. I wouldn't want Luna targeted." Edward said. "I don't want some vampire catching onto her scent and harming her."

"She'll be fine." I said, sulking. "But I'm still going to take her to movies tonight."

"Whatever." Edward said. "Just bring her back in one piece."

I watched in disappointment as my brothers and my father ran into the woods, going on a short hunting trip. I decided that since I was going to be around humans for quiet awhile tonight, I better hunt now rather than risking attacking someone.

Once I finished feeding, I decided to walk around the forest for awhile. I must have been gone for longer than I though, because Alice found me. Or should I rather say, ambushed me.

She dropped out of a tree and landed on my back.

"Hey, big brother." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Pixie." I replied, shaking her off. "What brings you to a place like this?"

"Oh, the usual. Bored at home." She said with a shrug. "But I was kind of looking for you."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Why?"

"You know your plan for Luna's clothes?" She said. "I agree with you. She needs to stop hiding behind a crutch. Besides, since she got back from California, her amazing sense of style has gone down hill. I'll help you, but instead of burning the clothes, I'll give them to charity."

I nodded. "Cool like ice, sister dearest."

Alice rolled her eyes, but laughed at my lame joke.

"You better get back. It's almost time for you to go." Alice said before disappearing into the mass of green that caged me in.

* * *

"The movie sucked." Luna said. "I really hated it."

She was still carrying her box of pop corn; the box was less than half empty. The whole movie she picked at it, eating a piece at a time and half way through forgetting that it even existed.

"Aw, Lunny." I said. "You didn't even give it a chance."

"Four minutes is enough for me to make an educated evaluation of it's crap-ness." Luna said, tossing a handful of pop corn at me.

"You only hated it because it was a romance." I said.

"Whatever!" Luna said, grumbling. "I can't help it that the movie sucked."

We walked around the mall for a while; Luna window shopped while I got bored. It was getting late and I would have to have her home soon. If I broke the speed limit, I would get Luna home in time with a few minutes to spare.

"Hey, Emmy." Luna said. "Can you hold my stuff while I go pee?"

I looked at her and rose an eye brow. "Uh huh."

She shoved her stuff at me and ran off, in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

Rosalie had joined Emmett's side and she had helped me find every last one of Luna's horrible long sleeved shirts. We had checked in every room, in ever pile of laundry. I had just finished in Luna's room when it happened.

_Luna was running down a corridor, shops on either side of her. She had gotten lost on the way out of the bathroom; she didn't know there were two entrances. Behind her, there were two vampire males. New born, if I was right._

_Luna was loosing her head start and the vampires were close to attacking._

"_Emmett!" Luna screamed._

"Alice?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned to see Jasper behind me. His face was worried.

"Get me Edward." I said, my lips numb. "Someone go find Edward!"


	30. A Night Out with Emmett Part 2

**Emmett's Point of View**

Luna had been gone for about ten minutes.

I was just about to go look for her when my phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D. expecting to see Carlisle or Esme's number. Maybe even Edward phoning to complain that Luna was still not home. Not that Luna wanted to go home. It was only about nine.

I flipped my phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, expecting to hear yelling.

"Emmett!" I heard Alice say, sounding a little relieved. "Is Luna with you?"

"No. She went to the bathroom." I said.

"Emmett." Alice said, sounding panicked. "Go find her! Luna is in danger."

**Luna's Point of View**

I walked out of the bathroom and down the dimly lit hallway. When I got to the end, I looked around in confusion. I had somehow ended up at the food court, all the way on the other side of the mall. There were no lights on and all the shops were closed. There were a few people hanging around on the second floor, waiting for their movies to start and playing stupid arcade games. I was as far away from Emmett as I could be.

"Shit!" I swore to the empty space.

My voice echoed back to me, sounding eerie and ominous. A few people up top looked at me, but shrugged and turned away.

I suddenly realized that I didn't have my phone on me; I had given Emmett my bag.

"Shit!" I swore again, looking around for another exit.

I saw a walkway and realized that there was another corridor on the other side. And if I followed it down to the Starbucks, I would end up in the parking lot; the parking lot where Emmett's Jeep was.

I began to walk in the direction of the walkway, my eyes occasionally looking at the dark windows of the shops. A sports shop, a music shop and some store Alice would have dragged me into. It was eerie walking around the mall when it was this quiet.

"Hey!" I heard someone call behind me.

I stopped and turned around slowly. The smell of vampire was thick in the air, but it didn't hurt as much to smell it. I shook my head, chastening myself for being an idiot. If only I had stayed close to Emmett, I wouldn't be in danger. Or at least, I should have thought to take my phone.

The two males had pale skin; more pale than any vampire I had known. Their eyes were bright red, the red of newborn vampires. Even Neil's eyes hadn't been that red when he attacked me. The one vampire had short black hair, while the other one had red hair that had grown out.

"She's really pretty." The one with black hair said.

"Riley will be pleased with her." The other said, "She looks like a fighter. We'll need that for the army he's building."

"But she smells kind of strange. Not human..." The one with black hair said.

"Remember what Riley said." His friend replied. "She could be more useful than we thought."

They began to move towards me, crouching to attack. Fear gripped at my chest and I couldn't force myself to phase. In a moment of panic, I turned my back and began to run.

"Emmett!" I screamed as I ran. "Emmett!"

The vampires were getting closer. I couldn't see any other option so I stopped and looked at them. If tonight I was meant to die, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"EMMETT!" I screamed one last time before I tried to defend myself.

**Emmett's Point of View**

When I rounded the corner when Luna was, I saw she was holding her own just fine. One of the vampires was lying on the floor, his head – red hair included- rolled to a stop at my feet.

The other vampire was still attacking Luna. She hadn't noticed the deep scratch on her right arm or the blood dripping on the floor. The smell was driving the new born vampire insane and his attacks became more sloppy.

"Emmett!" Luna called, tossing the vampire at me.

I dropped her things and caught the vampire. With the vampire's attention divided, Luna sprung on his back and ripped his head off.

We stood together in silence for a few minutes, the shock setting in. Calmly Luna began to gather her things. After that, Luna and I got all the pieces of the vampires together and dragged them outside.

Once we were sure we were out of sight, Luna drew a blue cigarette lighter from her pocket. She lit the mass of bodies on fire, watching as the flames ate away at the remains.

"Let's go." Luna said, turning and walking away.

"Why didn't you phase?" I asked Luna as we drove back to Forks.

Luna had pulled off her black hooded jacket, and used the remaining material to put pressure on the wound. She was only wearing an orange tank top, her wound exposed.

"I... I couldn't." She said, sounding ashamed. "Well, at first I couldn't. I was too scared. But once I began to fight, I got angry enough."

"So, why not phase then?" I asked, both hands on the steering wheel. "I mean... You might not have gotten hurt if you did."

"I didn't want to hear Jacob in my head." She said softly, moving her arm with a pained look on her face. "I just couldn't. I couldn't have him in my head. Not after... everything."

I looked at her and I noticed her vampire bite scar was uncovered. I was the first time I had seen it since she almost died.

"How's the arm?" I asked, speeding up the car a little.

We were driving off road, trying to get home quicker.

"It's okay." She said with a pained shrug. "It's bleeding less at least."

"We're almost there." I said, cursing at myself for taking her so far from home. "How did you get hit, Lu?"

She smiled. "The red head got me distracted, so his buddy clawed at me." She pulled the shirt away from the wound, looking at the five jaggier lines of red that ran down her arm. "Cheap shot."

"You did well." I said, ruffling her messy hair.

She tilted her head, her face still screwed up in pain. "When you're with the wolves, you pick up some of their trick. Also, I think I picked up some hints from Jasper when he told me his story."

I nodded. The rest of the trip was silent as I rushed to get Luna home without further damage. I was sure to be in trouble as it was.

It was almost midnight when I arrived back home. Edward, Alice and Carlisle were waiting at the front door, looking worried.

Edward was at the passenger door and as we stopped; he carried Luna out of the car and into the house. Luna was looking pale from loosing blood, but she still smiled at me to let me know she was alright.

"Will she be fine?" I asked my father.

"She should be." He said with a nod, "Wolves tend to heal better and faster than humans."

"But if she was human, she'd be dead now?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me. "You should never have taken her to Seattle, Emmett. You knew the dangers in a stunt like that."

"How did Alice know Luna was in danger?" I asked, changing subject.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know how, but Alice..."

"I had a vision of Luna being attacked." Alice said, nodding to Carlisle.

Carlisle shrugged and ran upstairs to deal with his patient.

Alice made sure she was alone before she looked at me. "By the way, all her clothes are gone. Well, her shirts anyway."

"How did you have a vision about Luna?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alice said, looking up at the house with a dark look on her face. "I really don't know."

**Luna's Point of View**

"Are we going to be making a habit of this?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, sir." I said, looking at my feet.

I was sitting on Carlisle's desk as he and Edward tended to my arm.

"Emmett really should have got you to a hospital." Carlisle said. "You would have been better off. Instead you sat with a bleeding wound for over two hours."

"Human doctors kind of tend to freak out when my body heals." I said, throwing my new dad a smile. "And any way, I don't like strangers touching me."

Carlisle chuckled. "You really put up quiet a fight. Alice told us what was happening, blow by blow."

"You don't live in California without learning a few self-defense tricks." I said with a one shouldered shrug, being careful not to move the arm Carlisle was working on. "Besides, the wolves wouldn't let me live it down if Emmett had to fight them off."

Both Carlisle and Edward laughed.

"I think that's about done." Carlisle said, securing the bandage to my arm. "I'll check on it tomorrow, before you go out with Alice."

"Cool." I said smiling.

"You're actually excited to go out with Alice?" Edward asked.

"Sure. She's my sister." I said.

Edward rolled his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say more when Carlisle interrupted.

"Lu, I think it's best you go to bed. You must be exhausted."

I nodded with a yawn. "Night, dad. Edward."

"Wait!" My brother said.

"Now, Edward. You can talk to her in the morning." Carlisle said. "Good night, Luna."

I hugged them both before rushing to my room. 


	31. Unwanted Invitation

**A/N:** And with the end of the Soccer World Cup comes a new challenge... School :P

Lucky for you, and am abot four chapters ahead at this point; so even if school gets really hectic, I can still post! ^_^

Shout out to: GlitteringRomance, musicluver9001 and MrsHaleee... Love ya, girls ;)

And now: Kennedy S would like to present _**Luna Ateara Cullen and her group of dysfunctional vampires!**_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

_I was walking in the forest near the Cullen house, all alone. Except I knew I wasn't. I could feel eyes watching my every move._

"_Who's out there?" I called; ready to fight._

"_Luna." I heard Jake say in a warning tone._

"_Jake?" I said, turning around in surprise._

_There he was, standing in the field. His black hair cut short and his hard muscles making him drool worthy. He only wore a pair of cut-off jeans; no shirt. His russet skin was beautiful to me. His dark eyes were fixed on me, as though he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time._

"_Jake!" I said, running to him._

_I threw myself into his arms, feeling his warm embrace. His fingers laced into my hair, pulling me closer to himself. His bare skin was soft and warm under my fingertips. My lips touched his neck and shoulders; I was longing to kiss him after all this time._

_I was finally home._

"_Luna, listen to me." Jake said, pulling away and looking into my eyes. "This is important."_

_He stopped and looked over my shoulder._

"_What is it?" I asked in a whisper._

"_They are coming." He said slowly. "It's not safe. Lu, we're not going to win this one."_

_I turned around, my hand reaching for Jacob. Behind us, Neil stood in the clearing, clapping his hands slowly._

"_How sweet." He said, a chuckle in his tone. "The lovers are finally reunited."_

_Jacob evaporated into mist, leaving me to grasp at air._

"_Hello, Neil." I said in a cold voice, my hands spread out to show I wasn't armed. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a dream. You can't hurt me here. I'm in control."_

"_Oh, Luna. You never learn, do you?" Neil said, coming towards me. "I'm always in control. I can even hurt you even when I'm not touching you."_

"_Neil, you were wrong in life." I said. "Unless the powers in charge suddenly gave you a brain, Scarecrow, I'm going to say you are wrong in death, too."_

"_Luna, Luna, Luna." Neil said, cupping my chin in his cold hand. His lips were curled up in a cruel smile as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "There is a battle coming. A big one; one you are not ready for. Are you really ready to loose everything all over again?"_

_Neil smiled and moved his hand away from my face. He brought it down and slapped me. I backed away and held my face, looking at him in shock._

"_This is just a dream." I whispered. "A dream, Neil."_

"_Fine." Neil said with a small chuckle. "Just remember, Jacob doesn't love you. At least, not the way I love you."_

_

* * *

_

"Luna." A disembodied voice said. "Luna, wake up."

"No." I muttered, still half asleep. "You're wrong."

"Very funny." I heard Alice say, sounding amused. "But you really need to wake up, Lu."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked Alice over carefully, trying to think. My arm didn't hurt, even though I thought it would. Slowly I removed the bandages; there was not even a scratch where the vampire had clawed me.

"Morning, sunshine!" Alice said, drawing my curtains open. "Are you as excited for this shopping trip as I am?"

"No." I muttered, climbing out of bed.

I walked over to my closet and threw it open, looking for something to wear. Instead of my normal, wide variety of brand name clothing, most of which came from my Californian days, there were empty hangers and a few pairs of pants. The scene was similar to my first few days in La Push.

"Alice, what the hell happened to all my stuff?" I snarled.

Alice smiled at me. "In a charity shop."

I growled and stalked out of my room. I was aware that I was bare footed and I wore long, purple pants and a tank top. I stomped down the hall and up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. I threw the door open and barged into his room, heading straight for his wardrobe.

"Luna!" Edward said, an edge to his voice.

"Chill down, bro." I said. "Whatever you and Bella are doing, I've done worse. Believe me."

"How did she know I was here?" Bella asked.

I turned and smiled at them. Bella was lying on Edward's bed, books strewn around her. Edward was sitting on the floor, constantly watching her. Both, to my disappointment, were fully clothed.

"I could smell you, sweetheart." I said. "Besides, I think wild horses couldn't drag Edward away from your side."

Edward gave me a dark look, so I shrugged and turned back to his wardrobe.

"What are you looking for?" Edward said.

"Well, you had to know Alice was going to steal all my clothes, for reasons unknown to me." I said. "So, for the sake of my mental sanity, you must have hidden some of my clothes."

"Bottom shelf." Edward said.

"See?" I said, turning to flash him a smile. "I know you so well, my brother."

I drew out a long sleeved blue shirt, one that matched my eye color. It was like the one that Neil used to like, back in the day.

_There is a battle coming._ Neil's cool voice drifted into my mind, warning me.

"Luna, what's on your mind?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I said, dropping the shirt on the floor, regretting packing all my old stuff. "Did you manage to salvage anything else?"

Edward scooped the fabric off of the floor and held it to his nose. There was still the faint smell of Neil on it; the smell of Neil's favorite cologne.

"You know what." I said, snatching the shirt out of Edward's hands. "I think I need to wash my clothes more often."

"Luna, it was just a dream." Edward said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but my dreams have warned me about things before." I said, looking at the bite scar on my left wrist. "I mean, it was in my dreams when I first found out Neil was... well, dead I guess."

"Lu, that was one dream. And Neil _is_ dead now; he's not going to come back any time soon." Edward said.

I rubbed my scar, trying to remember how to breathe. Bella was glancing at my arm, curiosity in her eyes. When she finally saw my scar, she gasped.

"I have a scar just like that!" She said, pulling up the sleeve of her top.

I pressed my arm to my body, holding the shirt limply in my free hand. "Whatever. I have to go. I'm sure Alice is wondering where I am."

Without waiting for a reply, I turned a left.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Alice said. "You have got to love this! It looks great on you."

I tossed the purple shirt away. "No, Alice. I just want my old stuff back."

"What about this?" She said, offering me a black top. "It's Calvin Klein."

"No." I hissed.

"Luna, I only got rid of those clothes for your own good." Alice said, looking disheartened. "We are all worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine." I said, grabbing a few shirts with long sleeves.

"You can't hide forever, Lu." Alice said. "No day you will have to suck it up and deal with your issues."

"Alice." I said, turning to face my sister. "If I let you choose some clothes for me, will you shut up?"

"Sure." She said, her pixie face lighting up with a smile. "Now, I was thinking darker colors look good on you..."

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I wished I had thought to bring my iPod with so I at least had something to do while Alice was using me as a life sized Barbie doll.

"Look, Alice. Just pick out some stuff for me and I'll come try it on in a bit." I said. "I need a dose of caffeine if I want to survive this."

"Sure thing." Alice said, starting her work on my new wardrobe.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the shop. Instead of going off to find a decent cup of coffee, I walked outside and into the woods. All I wanted to do was go for a run and clear my mind. Who cared if Jacob was phased in? I knew I sure didn't.

I was a little scared; I had tried to phase in weeks. Was I still able to? My healing was at the same supernatural rate as always, but Alice could see my future. I shrugged and decided it was worth a try. If I was human again, maybe I could ask Carlisle to turn me. I sure wasn't going to go through life as a mortal.

Making sure I was out of site, I stripped off my clothes and focused my mind. My body changed to a familiar, more animal shape. It was like using a muscle again, months after an injury. It felt good.

_Hey Luna!_ I heard Leah say in my head.

_What up, home slice?_ I replied.

_Luna?_ That was Sam.

_Hey people! Who else is up in my head today? Let everyone shared in the joy that is Luna!_

_Very funny, Luna._ I heard Sam growl with just a hint of sarcasm. _It's just us._

_Cool like iced water with a slice of lemon. _I thought, using a harsher tone than I had intended. _How is our beloved Jacob doing?_

_Not funny._ I heard Leah hiss.

_Sorry._ I cringed at her thoughts; Jake's face warped with pain. _I didn't know things were that bad._

_Doesn't sound like things have been that rosie for you either._ Sam said, digging into my corrupted mind.

I shrugged. _Life goes on. You can't change the past._

_Maybe._ Sam thought, guilt lining his tone.

_Look, I'll phase back once Luna logs out._ Leah grumbled._ I'll make sure Jake doesn't phase in during your DMC._

_Thanks, Lee._ I said as the other wolf melted out.

_Want to go for a run?_ Sam asked.

_You read my mind._ I said, taking off.

It felt good to run, to let go of everything. The forest rushed past me as I ran away. It was nice to clear my head from all my thoughts, allowing myself to be more animal than human.

_Luna, I know I've said this before but we all miss you._ Sam said, whispering into my thoughts. _You can come back to La Push any time you feel that you want to. Everything that happened, it's all in the past. La Push is, was and always will be your home._

_That's where you are wrong, Sam._ I thought, coming to a halt. _I've found my true family._

_True, but just think about coming back for a visit._ He said. _You're family can be more than one group of people._

_Wow... That was unexpected. I thought you guys hated the Cullens._ I thought, sounding shocked. _I thought you would hate me after all the choices I made._

_I could never hate you, Lunny._

_But Jacob hates me._

_You don't know that._

I laughed. _Maybe._

_Lu, tomorrow night is prom._ Sam said. _It would be great if you came. All the wolves and their imprints will be there._

_And let me guess. Jacob will be there, too? Do you not remember what happened the last time we were at prom together? Yeah, Jake tried to take a chunk out of my throat._

_That was only about three months ago._ Sam thought. _A lot has changed since then._

_Yeah._ I said, my mind drifting to Neil.

_Luna, he's a dead man now. Stop letting him get under your skin._

I shook my head. _I better head back to Alice. She'll be wondering where I am._

I ran back to where my clothes were and phased out.

* * *

"Where were you?" Alice asked me.

"I went for a run." I answered; taking the bags of clothes she had bought me. "I needed some time to think."

"Bump into Jake?" She asked.

I looked at her, sure that I looked sad. "No."

Alice was about to ask me something else when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Alice said to the slim silver phone. She paused, her face slowly lighting up. "Okay, I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you, Carlisle."

I looked at her, confusion in my eyes. "What is it, Alice?"

"Let's go put those bags in the car and go dress shopping." Alice said, an evil, pixie-like smile on her face. "We're going to prom! In La Push!"

* * *

**Kennedy:** Wait. How did Carlisle know about prom?

**Luna:** Abuse of power.

**Kennedy:** Wait, what?

**Luna:** Sam had Carlisle's number from when I first stayed with the Cullens.

**Kennedy:** Ha ha, sucks to be you!

**Luna:** What ever. I have a dance to get ready for.


	32. The Night You Wait Your Whole Life For

**A/N:** Hey there, people! Welcome to another instalment of the Diaries! I'm going to be away for this weekend, so I'll update sometime on Sunday.

Tip for the day: Hair dye stains carpets and friends sometimes just suck!

The song in this chapter is Let's Get Lost by Bat for Lashes. Awesome band. Oh, and it's off the Eclipse soundtrack. The flowers mention are also real flowers. Google it.

Shout out to: NonrealityRocks, musicluver9001, MrsHaleee, musiclover115 and GlitteringRomance. Honsetly, you guys make my day, even when I'm feeling my worst! Love ya'll to pieces! And to my beta. You rock my socks, girl! Thank you for all your help and patience!

And with that bit of sentiment out of the way: Luna's story...

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Edward. "I mean, it's a pretty public dance. What if he gets mad because I'm there?"

I was standing in his room, showing off my dress. Edward was watching me, a small smile on his face as he listened to my rants.

The black dress Alice had picked out for me was simple, but very pretty and tended to billow out with any movement I made. It was about knee length and had intricate lace details along the bottom.

Alice had forbid me to wear the long black gloves I had picked out during our shopping trip. I wasn't sure I wanted Jake to see the scar on my arm; at least, not tonight.

Alice had done my hair and make up and she had even picked out my plain black heels. My hair was dead straight, looking darker than ever. A few braid were hidden amongst my hair, making me look like a Native American princess, or maybe even the Queen of California.

"It's going to be fine." Edward said, looking over me again. "You look beautiful."

"You look handsome." I replied with a wink. "Bella will love it."

He was wearing a black suit paired with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. I moved over to his side and began to fix his tie.

"Why aren't you with Emmett right now?" Edward said.

"I don't feel like being ripped off." I said calmly, "Besides, tonight's not going to be much fun for me. I don't need Emmett adding to my stress."

"Still haven't forgiven him for almost getting you killed?" Edward asked.

I replied with a casual shrug.

"Well, Bella and I will most likely be sitting out. If Jake doesn't want to see you, Emmett, Jasper and I will dance with you." Edward said, trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks." I chuckled, looking at his tie with a thoughtful look. "Just wait here for a second. I think I have a better tie to go with this suit."

I ran back down to my room and dug in my closet. Once I found the thin, black silk tie, I went back to Edward's room; the tie wrapped around my hand like boxing tape.

"Here." I said, taking his old tie off and beginning to tie the new one. "This one is great. Just try not get anything on it; it's pure silk, and you know how difficult it is to get stains out of silk."

Edward rolled his eyes at me as I finished. My fingers traced the pattern stitched at the bottom of the tie; flowing red flowers with sliver detailing.

"It's a nice tie." Edward said, admiring it. "It's going to match Bella's corsage perfectly."

I smiled sadly. Without another word, I turned to the mirror. I took a tube of clear lips gloss out of my small shoulder purse; there was just a hint of glitter in the white mixture. My eyes were lined in black, making the blue of my irises seem brighter. On my cheeks were a few brushes of bronzer with a hint of golden glitter. I wore the jewelry the Cullen's had given me for my eighteenth; the moonstone necklace with matching bracelet and earrings.

On my left wrist, just touching my scar, I wore a simple sliver chain with a wooden wolf carving on one of the links; the bracelet Jake had sent me for my birthday.

With a few last touches, I decided I was ready.

"I'm going down stairs to wait for Bella." Edward said, turning away.

I pursed my lips and tried not to cry. My mascara wasn't quiet waterproof and I wanted to make sure I remained looking good. But I still couldn't ignore the fact that when I walked down the stairs, there would be no one waiting for me. No one was going to give me some beautiful rose corsage or help me get into the car. It was an odd sensation for me.

"You know what?" I said, turning to look at my brother. "I don't want to go any more. But you guys should still go. I can just stay here and watch movies."

"Bella and I will stay with you." Edward said, taking off his jacket and moving to sit down.

I raised an eyebrow. It would be more pathetic for me to hang around the house being babysat by my brother and his girlfriend than going to a dance alone. I mean, there would be other red-blooded all-American males at this dance. I could have my pick of any of them.

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes and making some weird sound. "I'll go to the stupid dance."

I stomped out and headed back to my room to sulk.

Once I was alone, inspiration hit. If I had to go to this stupid dance, no one said I had to follow _all_ the rules. Well, at least the ones Alice had made.

I went to my wardrobe and began to dig through my new clothes. My goal was to find my black gloves, the ones that reached to my elbows. The look would be very Audry Hepburn, especially if I redid my hair into a bun, got a cigarette and added some pearls.

"Looking for something?" I heard Alice say from the doorway.

She was leaning against the frame, tossing a black bundle of fabric up into the air then catching it again as it descended.

"How did you know?" I asked.

Alice tapped her forehead and smiled. "I can see your future now, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah. Damn it."

"Oh, come on." Alice said, "Let's go finish up doing Bella's hair and make up."

I blew air out of my mouth, but I still followed my sister to her room.

* * *

"Come on! Hustle, ladies!" Alice said. "We only have an hour to go!"

"Ali, knowing the way your family drives, we'll be there in ten minutes." I said, blowing air out of my mouth.

Esme and Carlisle weren't coming with us. I suspected they wanted some couple time, with out us kids in the house to interrupt. But Esme and Carlisle were still going to play the role of good parents before we left for our dance. They were waiting downstairs with the boys, camera in hand. The impending photo shoot was going to be hard to escape.

The Cullen girls were all wearing black dresses. Alice had a short, frilly dress that complemented her pale skin. Rose had a long dress with a slit up to there on the left side. Bella was in a simple, but elegant cocktail dress.

"Hey, Lu." Bella said, coming to my side as I fluffed my hair. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

We walked out into the hall, a few feet outside of Alice's room. We stopped and faced each other, uneasy feelings and the past looming between us.

"I'm so sorry, Luna." Bella said, meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry I let Jacob kiss me."

"Bella." I said with a small giggle that broke the tension. "It's fine. I can't hold you responsible for his actions, sister."

Bella looked up at me, shock in her eyes. I blushed, realizing that I had just acknowledged that she was my sister; a fellow Cullen girl.

Alice walked out of her room, smiling at us. "Come on, girls. Hurry up because we need to go downstairs."

"We'll be there now." Bella said as Alice slipped back into her room. The human girl turned to me and smiled shyly. "I know it's not your style, but you and I can share Edward as a date."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Bella, he's your boyfriend and my brother!"

"I know." She replied, her smile getting evil and Alice-like. "He's just there for you to dance with and to pose for photo's with. I've spoken to him about it already and he is okay with the arrangement."

I shook my head and smiled. Scar and I had often shared dates for dances; Shawn would dance with me and make the night special, but we all knew he really loved my best friend and that anything that happened didn't mean anything. At the end of the night, I knew he would be going home with her.

"It could be fun." I agreed with a nod.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Bella whispered.

I laughed and hugged her around the shoulders. "I'll be fine, Bells. Besides, how bad could it be? It's just a dance, after all."

Bella snorted and I laughed, thinking of the last prom I had gone to. Hopefully I wouldn't be attacked this time.

"Come on!" I heard Alice moan from her room. "We are going to be late."

I walked back into her room, picking up my bag and a black wrap. Bella followed behind me and grabbed her stuff as well.

As a group we headed to the top of the stairs, just out of sight from our parents and the boys.

"Okay, Luna goes down first. Followed by Bella and the Rose." Alice said. "I'll walk down last."

I rolled my eyes at the dramatics, but still moved towards the railing. This was my element, being the center of attention. Back in California, admiration was the only thing I lived for. I found myself raising my chin with the familiar air of grace. I was walking down each step carefully with a bright, young smile on my face, looking like a real princess.

I was about half way down when it happened. The Cullen's downstairs had been talking, but as they saw me, they stopped. Every eye was on me and I got to the landing and twirled. There was a small smile on my face and Esme was clicking away at the camera. The flashes of light reminded me of the countless modeling jobs I had done back in the day.

"Wow, Bon-Bon!" I heard Emmett say with a low whistle. "You clean up real nice."

I giggled and flipped my hair. "Don't forget who was Prom Queen in California ever since, like forever."

Jasper chuckled and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you for who you really are." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back to him. "For everything."

I walked over to Edward's side, a smile on my face. "Bella is going to flip when she sees you, home boy."

Edward smiled and held a plastic box out to me. Inside was a corsage made up of one big, blue flower and framed by little blue ones.

"The bigger flower in the center is called the Luna Cardiel. The little blue ones are known as wolf flower." Edward said, opening the box. "I thought it would suit you."

"But..." I said, smiling at my brother. "When?"

"When I ordered Bella's." He replied. "This is a special night for you. You don't deserve to miss any of it."

I hugged my brother as the other girls began their descent. I was too busy looking at my flowers to pay attention to what was going on around me.

After about ten minutes of chatter and photos, Edward touched my arm.

"It's time to go, Luna." He said, leading me out of the house.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was lying on my bed, wearing a pair of old jeans. I tossed an abused baseball into the air and caught it again as it came down.

Tonight was the night of prom. I didn't want to go, but Sam had made it an order that we were all to be there, dressed in our best clothes. He wanted one night to be normal; one night for the imprints to enjoy. Those of us lucky enough not to have imprints or dates were they were going to be bored by the end of the night. Worst of all, Luna would be there with her coven of vampires. I had no doubt in my mind that Luna would walk in, looking like she just stepped off the cover of Vogue. Next to her, I would always look like a pauper to her queen.

"Jake!" I heard someone whine as they came into the house.

"Here, Seth." I called, notifying the young werewolf where I was.

The fifteen year old walked into my room, but not before he dropped something on the floor, and looked at me. "Why aren't you dressed yet? Prom is about to start. Sam's going to have you're head if you are not there."

"Not going." I said, tossing the ball into the air and pretending that I had a choice in the matter.

Seth snatched the ball away from me. "Sam said you have to. It was an Alpha command."

"I don't care what Sam has to say." I growled and sat up.

"Is this because of Luna?" The kid asked.

"No." I replied, hearing the lie in my tone. "It's because I have nothing to wear."

Seth rolled his eyes and walked back to my bedroom door. He picked up a black suit bag and tossed it at me.

"Five minutes." Seth said before he walked out.

I opened the black cloth bag. Inside there was a tuxedo and a note on yellow paper.

_Thought you might need this. -Alice._

I was about to toss the suit out of the window when I had an idea. If I was going to have to go to prom, I could at least show Luna up. I could try and looks like a prince, even if it was just for a few moments.

I left the suit in my room and headed to the bathroom. This was one night Luna Ateara Cullen would never forget.

* * *

"Why did we have to use this car?" Seth whined as we drove to the dance.

"Don't make fun of my car." I said.

I had to admit that the Rabbit wasn't the classiest of cars, but she was reliable. Besides, I had spent a lot of my time and money on fixing her up. I took any criticism towards the old car personally.

We arrived outside the school; about half an hour late. I couldn't wait to get inside, to show Luna that I was fine without her. To hurt her just as much as she had hurt me.

At the door, I paid for a long steamed red rose. I could use it to make Luna jealous. Give it to some girl; make Luna Cullen think that I had moved on. An unseen force was driving me forward, leading me into the main hall. I was shaking, close to phasing into a wolf. I took a breath, trying to calm down.

The music was perfect, setting the tone for what I was about to do. The music was soft, playing some song by Bat for Lashes.

_**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**_

_**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**_

Seth was behind me, running to keep up.

"Jake, man!" He called. "Slow down!"

I kept my pace as I burst into the hall. There were balloons and streamers decorating every surface. The lights twisted and turned, throwing color into the darkness. People were dancing to the music, their movements hypnotic. I hardly noticed the decorations or the people as I looked for her.

The vampires, along with Sam and a few other pack members, had formed a protective circle towards the back of the hall. Edward must have heard my thoughts as I came down the hall. He had told the others that I was angry and now they were protecting Luna.

In the center of the half circle was a heart beat; too fast for it to be any one else. I could hear Luna breathing as I came forward to meet her protectors.

"Give her to me!" I hissed, my hands shaking violently.

"Jacob, I can't let you hurt her." Sam said. "Not in front of all these people."

"So, you're giving everything to the _leech_!" I yelled, pointing at Edward. "First Bella and now Luna? When is it going to stop?"

"He's right, Sam." I heard a soft voice say at the heart of the circle. "This is my battle. I have to fight it alone."

My attention focused on the group. I looked past them, trying to see Luna. It was kind of hard having a confrontation with her when there were all these people- _stupid leeches_- in the way.

"Luna." I heard Edward say, going to her side. "No. Please, don't do this."

"Don't you see?" Luna said, her voice going higher; she was still out of my sight. "This is what Neil meant. This is a battle I can't win. But it's still my battle."

"Please, Lu." Edward said. "Rethink this. We can take you home. We can move away maybe to Canada or Alaska. We will do anything to keep you safe."

"It's too late, Edward." I heard her say softly.

Luna pushed her way forward, her eyes on the floor. She raised her eyes to look into mine and we both stopped.

Her eyes were blue like the sky on a clear day. There were tears catching in her lashes, causing the black around her eyes to melt and smudge. The hint of glitter on her cheeks caught in the light, sending dancing colors my way.

My shaking stopped and heat flooded through me. It was a different heat to phasing, something a little more pleasant.

_It was a glowing sensation._

Everything inside of me began to come undone, to unravel. But I wasn't breaking. I wasn't hurting. It was like everything in my life was being cut away from me and floating away. Everything I was- all my hate and angry, my pain and confusion- was drifting away. Far, far away.

All that was left in the end was me, and I was not left to float. A new string was holding me to the world. A beautiful, Californian strings.

It was not one single strand holding me here, but millions. Not simple rope that could break and bend, but steel cables. A million and one steel cables tying me to one thing; it was the most important thing in my existence. She was the center of my universe.

Luna's hands were shaking and I knew we were both experiencing the same thing. We were looking at the reason of our creation, the reason why we were here.

"Luna." I whispered.

She was still trembling, but she had stopped crying.

The rose fell out of my frozen hand as I took a step forward. From the crowd I heard a hiss, but Emmett was instantly reprimanded for his actions.

"What's going on?" Seth asked behind me.

"I think they just imprinted." Edward said, moving to stand by his sister.

Luna looked up at him. "What?"

* * *

**A/N:** And with that, another Twi-hard's heart is broken! :)


	33. Imprint

**A/N:** Ha ha ha ha ha! I win! ^_^ None of ya'll expected what happened last chapter! :D Except one person, but then I'm sure she hacked into my mind ;) Normally I hate rewriting chapters, but stick with it! This chapter starts a little before the imprint. Why? Because I wanted you to see how Luna felt about some stuff.

And now the real fun starts! :D Only a few more chapters until you know exactly what happened to Luna. Oh, and let me just say it's not what you think it is ;)

Thanks to my reviewers: sunshineandstars, crawfish4, MrsHaleee, musiclover115 and GlitteringRomance

The songs are: Let's Get Lost by Bat for Lashes, Wild Horses by The Sundays and Satellite Heart by Anya Marina.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Jasper and I were dancing together. While other couples had used this opportunity as a slow dance, Jazz and I were dancing like we were in a club. We got shot a few odd looks, but we were enjoying ourselves.

_**Touch me I'm cold, unable to control**_

_**Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows**_

_**And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination**_

_**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**_

_**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**_

Suddenly Edward was by my side, dragging me to the back of the hall.

"What is it?" Sam and Alice asked at the same time.

"Jacob." Edward said. "He's here and he's mad."

"He's looking for a fight." Jasper added.

We were joined by the rest of the Cullen's, and a few members of the pack. I was pushed to the back as a semi-circle was formed around me. Emmett stayed close to my side, ready to be my champion if a fight eventually did break out.

I heard the doors burst open. My view was obscured, but I could hear his footsteps on the wooden floor. I could hear his heart beat over my own. I wanted to move forward, to see him. All I wanted to know was that he would be fine; with or with out me.

_There is a battle coming._ I could hear Neil's voice in my head. _A big one; one you are not ready for. Are you really ready to loose everything all over again?_

"Give her to me!" Jake hissed, sounding as if he was in pain.

"Jacob, I can't let you hurt her." Sam said. "Not in front of all these people."

"So, you're giving everything to the _leech_!" I could hear Jake yelling at our Alpha "First Bella and now Luna? When is it going to stop?"

"He's right, Sam." I said softly. "This is my battle. I have to fight it alone."

_There is a battle coming._

Edward came to stand next to me, looking into my eyes. I could see he was going to do what ever he had to do to get me to back off. He took my hands, looking ready to get down on his knees and beg me to stay.

"Luna." Edward said, Emmett taking his flank. "No. Please, don't do this."

"Don't you see?" I said, my voice increasing in pitch and tears forming in my eyes "This is what Neil meant. This is a battle I can't win. But it's still my battle and I'm going to have to fight it."

"Please, Lu." Edward said. "Rethink this. We can take you home. We can move away maybe to Canada or Alaska. We will do anything to keep you safe."

"It's too late, Edward." I whispered, touching his face and letting him see into my mind. _This is the end of the line. Funny, to think of all the other times I almost died. It's almost poetic that I'll give it all up for him. Tell the others... Tell them I love them. Oh, and tell Emmett I was never really mad at him. It wasn't his fault, what happened in Seattle._

Edward nodded, looking like he wanted to cry. Tear spilt on my cheeks as I looked around my friends and family. I dropped my head, my eyes focused on the floor as I moved forward. Once I was past everyone, I looked up. I looked into Jacob's eyes.

His eyes were dark and endless, as if he were trying to look into my soul. A wave of heat passed through my body; unlike anything I had felt before. It was a different heat to phasing, something a little more pleasant. A little bit like going home after a long trip.

In seconds, nothing else mattered. My past, my present or my future. Everything inside of me began to come undone, to unravel into weak threads. But I wasn't breaking. I wasn't hurting. It was like everything in my life was being cut away from me and floating away. Everything I was, everything I could be, was drifting away. Far, far away.

All that was left in the end was me, and I was not left to float. A new string was holding me to the world. It was not one single strand holding me here, but millions. Not simple rope that could break and bend, but steel cables. A million and one steel cables tying me to one thing; to the most important thing in my existence. The center of my universe.

Jake looked at me; a calm look on his face. His eyes were fixed on me, just like mine were on him. We were looking at the reason of our creation, the reason why we were here.

"Luna." Jake whispered with such passion I thought my heart would break.

I hadn't realized that I was crying, but I could feel the thick, warm teardrops rolling down my face.

Jake took a step forward, a single red rose falling from his grasp. As Jake moved closer towards me, I could see no hostility in his movements.

Emmett hissed somewhere behind me, but he was instantly silenced by Rosalie.

"What's going on?" Seth asked; his young face confused.

"I think they just imprinted." Edward said, coming to stand next to me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Luna, I think you and Jake just imprinted." Edward said again, slower and clearer this time.

"But how?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper. "I mean... why? Why now?"

I had seen imprinting before; having a shared pack mind, I had seen Sam's version of when he imprinted on Emily. Quil's version of when he imprinted on Claire. Jared's version of when he imprinted on Kim. What I had seen in their minds was nothing like what I had just experienced for myself.

It was more earth shattering. More... real.

"Let's not deal with this right now." Sam said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's just try and enjoy what's left of the evening."

I nodded, trying not to look at Jake. I could feel his eyes locked onto me, like he had looked at me in my dreams.

A slow song began to play over the speakers and I watched as couples began to drift off. They were dancing, enjoying the company of their other half. My almost fight with Jacob instantly forgotten.

_**No sweeping exits or offstage lines,  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind**_

_**Wild Horses, couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away... **_

Jake moved to my side. "Dance with me?"

It was unreal. A few moments ago, he was ready to rip me apart. Now we were bound to each other in a way neither of us had expected.

Suddenly my dream made scene. The lovers were reunited, just as Neil had said; Jake and I could never be apart again.

_There is a battle coming. A big one; one you are not ready for. Are you really ready to loose everything all over again?_

Except, I hadn't lost anything; besides myself. But what I got in return was so much greater. We had lost ourselves to the other.

I took Jake's hand and smiled at him. "Sure."

He led me to a spot on the dance floor and wrapped his arm around my waist. His hand was still holding mine placed our joined hands on his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music.

_**Faith has been, broken tears must be cried,  
Let's do some living after we die **_

_**Wild Horses, couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away... **_

Our joined hands were under my chin. While we danced Jake stroked my cheek with his thumb, whispering into my hair. We didn't even notice the song change; we were just so absorbed with the other.

Jake forced my chin up with two fingers and I looked into his dark eyes. He pulled me closer, smiling down at me.

"This is how prom in California should have gone." He whispered.

"It was worth the trip up." I said with a smile, repeating his words. "You really are the most handsome man I have ever met."

He gave me a wolf grin. "You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Luna Ateara Cullen."

I laughed at his statement.

Jake bent down, his lips touching mine. The kiss was soft and unbearably sweet. Jake deepened the kiss, his hold on me tightening. His hand on my waist fisted, and pulled the black fabric taught. His other hand was on my neck, his thumb stroking my cheek. It was warm and familiar; Jake smelt as good as he always did.

I never wanted to let go of him ever again.

"Will you two please go get a room?" I heard Emmett say behind us.

I pulled away from Jake, laughing quietly. Jake's forehead rested against mine as he gazed into my eyes.

"Why, Emmy?" Jake said, his attention still on me. "Are you jealous?"

I laughed at that. Jake smiled, his fingers stroking through my hair.

"Can I cut it?" Emmett asked, breaking us out of our spell.

"I'll find you later." Jake said with a wink as he let me go.

I let go of his hand and watched him dissolve into the crowd. With a small turn, I faced Emmett. He took one of my hands and we began to slowly Waltz.

"So, enjoying your evening so far?" Emmett asked after a few moments.

I looked to the crowd next to us. Jake was dancing with Bella, but he had his eyes on me.

"It was... unexpected." I replied with a soft laugh. "But then when has my life ever gone the way I thought it would?"

"Luna..." Emmett said, sounding sad.

"It's okay, Clyde." I said, using his nickname for the first time in ages. "We can still get up to our old tricks. If fact..."

"Don't even think about it, Miss Ateara!" I heard Alice screech across the hall.

Emmett and I laughed.

"Sorry, Alice!" I called back.

Emmett shook his head. "Two savage newborns come up to you, and you rip their heads off. Alice threatens you and you cower away like a puppy."

"Hey, I take offense to that." I joked. "You're the only person who I'll ever be a puppy for."

"Are we good?" Emmett asked, uncertainly.

I hugged my older brother. "Next time, just try to make sure I don't get killed. Oh, and I still need to get you back for destroying all my clothes."

Emmett crushed me in a bear hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The evening drew on.

I had danced with everyone, from Sam to Leah. My feet were hurting, but I was fully enjoying everything. I had forgotten how it felt to be part of a family; tonight was the first step for me. The first step was moving away from my past with Neil. Moving towards a bright future with Jacob.

Edward and I were dancing, more formal than the last time we danced together. I continued to rip him off about it, but he knew I was eternally grateful for his help.

"Hey, Edward." Jake said next to me. "I'll trade you. My girlfriend for yours."

I looked up and smiled at Bella. We traded partners with a nudged and a wink. Secret chills passed down my back when Jake called me his girlfriend, the good kind.

Jake took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. The fabric smelt like him as I slipped my arms in the sleeves.

"Want to go for a walk outside?" He asked, taking my left hand.

"Sure." I said, moving closer to him.

We walked out, the pale moon lighting everything up. The sky wasn't completely clear, but we could still find the others star.

A cool breeze picked up, so I snuggled closer to Jake.

"Are you cold?" He teased me. "Or are you just trying to make up a reason to be closer to me?"

"Maybe it's a little of both." I said, reaching up to touch his face.

He bent down and carefully kissed the tip of my nose. His free hand went to touch the flower corsage pinned to my dress.

"It's beautiful." Jake said. "I wish I could have thought about it."

"You didn't really know I was going to be here." I replied. "Besides, I like you just the way you are."

Jake laughed. "I really do love you, Luna."

"I love you, too." I said, throwing my arms around his neck.

We stood in the dark like that for a while. When we broke apart, Jake caught my left wrist and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket.

"It's a beautiful bracelet." Jake said, eyeing the wolf pendant on the silver chain.

"It was a gift." I whispered in reply.

"Well, who ever gave it to you must love you very much."

"At the time when I got it, I wouldn't have been surprised if he never wanted to speak to me again."

"I'd always want to speak to you." Jake said softly.

Jake pulled me close and we began to dance in the moonlight to the music playing in our heads. My head rested on his shoulder and I noticed my scar wasn't covered.

I pulled my hand away, covering my arm. Tonight wasn't the night to fight the demon of the past. Especially since the demon in question was dead.

"What is it?" Jake asked, stunned by my actions.

I shook my head, unable to speak.

Jake stole my left hand and pushed the fabric off my arm. His eyes widened as he saw the bite mark.

"Oh." He whispered, nodding with understanding.

"Please, Jake." I whispered back. "Please, not now."

He raised my wrist to his lips and kissed my scar. He then covered my arm and gazed into my eyes.

"When you're ready, Lu." He said. "I won't push you to tell me."

"I was wrong." I whispered. "My mistake almost cost me my life. You can understand why I don't want to deal with it right now, don't you?"

Jake cradled my face in his hand, his other hand holding both of mine. He kissed each of my cheeks, then my lips.

"It's in the past." Jake murmured against my lips, as if he was waiting for me to tell him about what happened. He sighed, pulling away slightly. "Not tonight, then."

"Not tonight." I agreed.

Jake kissed me again, but he moaned this time.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I love the way you taste." He said with a happy sigh. "Since I know you are mine now."

"Forever." I said.

"Lu, I would give you my heart." Jake said. "Unfortunately, I can't give you something you already have."

I laughed. "I don't remember any of the others being this cheesy when they imprinted."

"Because they didn't imprint on you." Jake teased.

I laughed and let go of him. I began to walk back towards the hall, throwing a grin at him over my shoulder. Like a puppy on an invisible leech, he followed me back inside.

* * *

_**I'm a satellite heart, **_

_**Lost in the dark.  
I'm spun out so far,**_

_**You stop I start, **_

_**But I'll be true to you.**_

Jake and I were in the center of the hall, swaying to the music. The night had been perfect, but it was late and only a few people were left hanging around.

"Come on, Lu." Edward said. "We've got to get going."

I looked up from Jake's shoulder and at my brother.

"Aw!" I sighed. "Can't I stay a bit longer?"

"Knowing you, you would end up spending the night." Edward said. "Come on."

Jake, defiant as ever, leaned down and kissed me. For the first few seconds it was soft, but the kiss grew, threatening to build into something more.

"Luna!" Edward said and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

Jacob ignored him and kissed me deeper. He pulled me closer and I could feel his heart beating in time with mine. I would have hated to be Edward right now with all the thoughts I was having about Jake; I was sure he was thinking the same things about me.

"Luna, if you don't say good night to your boyfriend now, I'm going to tell Emmett to carry you to the car." Edward threatened.

"Try me." I said, kissing Jacob back.

A pair of cold hands grabbed me around the waist and I was flung over Emmett's shoulder. I was being carried out to the cars, and I tried to suppress my giggles. Jake followed, an amused look on his face.

"I'll come by later, okay?" He said, reaching for my hand.

"Go home to Billy." I said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jake said, leaning up to kiss me.

"Enough." Emmett said, tossing me into the back of the Volvo. "Gosh, both of you. Go take cold showers."

Jake laughed as Emmett closed the door behind me. In a last act of defiance, I opened the window and kissed Jake softly.

"Go home." I said to him.

He nodded as the car started up. As Edward pulled away, I gave Jacob one last wave.


	34. Serious Conversations

**A/N**: I know I kinda said that next chapter would explain what happened to Luna... BUT instead it's not going to reveal everything. But it will feature Neil in his eternally irritating hotness! So stay tuned kiddies! All questions will be answered soon ;)

Go check out Gifted. I love that story so much right now. Luna will be back soon ;)

And once again: I do have facebook! The link is on my profile. Go check it out!

Shout out to: MrsHaleee, musicluver9001, NonrealityRocks, GlitteringRomance, Discobear4, musiclover115 and crawfish4!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"What happened between you and Bella?" I asked Edward as he drove us home.

We had just dropped Bella off at her house. As Edward and Bella said good night, I had spoken to Charlie. He had been glad to hear Jake and I were fine and he hinted at something; something from the past.

"No one told you?" Edward said, looking at me in surprise.

"Not really. The pack doesn't like to think or talk about it. Some feel that Bella betrayed them by being with you." I replied. "As far as I know, she and Jake were tight before I came to La Push. Your relationship with her broke that up."

"Jacob and Bella grew up together." Edward said.

"I thought Bella only moved here a few years before me." I stated.

"Yes. But she spent some time here when she was younger."

"You really love her." I said, smiling at my brother.

"It wasn't always that simple." Edward said, his face darkening. "The first time I met her, I wanted to kill her. Her blood smelt so delicious to me; it still does. At first, I tried to stay away from her, but I fell more and more in love with her. She found out what I really was and we began to... well, you would say date, but it just doesn't sound right to me.

"Unfortunately bringing her into my world almost got her killed."

Edward continued, telling me about three vampires, Victoria, James and Laurent. He told me how James was a tracker who wanted to kill Bella.

"He almost did. It was like that night in the alley, with you and Neil." Edward said, his voice soft. "James bit Bella. She could have been one of us, but I sucked out the venom, giving her another chance at a human life."

"Human life is over-rated." I scoffed.

"I sometimes forget how young you really are." Edward said, looking at me. "You grew up too fast."

"Whatever, old man." I teased.

"You remember the night I let you leave?" He said, going off topic.

"Yeah. You gave me the keys to the bike and let me go back to Cali." I said. "Big deal."

"Everyone expected me to stop you." Edward said, his eyes back on the road. "They expected me to talk some sense into you, to tell you it wasn't worth it. I would know; I did the same thing to Bella once before."

"What?" I replied in shock. "You left Bella?"

"She, in her infinite clumsiness, cut her finger on a piece of paper. In front of my family."

"In front of a house full of vegetarian vampires?" I asked with a laugh. "Oh, that could be fun to witness."

Edward's hands flexed hard on the steering wheel. "It wasn't. I suddenly became aware that I couldn't protect her from everything, not even one of my own brothers."

"Jasper attacked?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "He is the newest to our way of life."

"I forget how hard it must be for you." I said, looking down at my left wrist. "I mean, I know what it's like to go against your nature. In California I did everything I could not to phase often."

"I left her for her own good." Edward said, sounding sad and broken.

I reached out and touched his arm, careful not to say anything.

"I know you understand." Edward said, digging in my brain. "I understood how you felt the night you left. I also knew you wouldn't listen if I told you to stay."

"I was never big on listening to people." I said.

"Like you and Jacob were almost destroyed by separation, Bella and I had it worse." Edward said, his eyes on my face. "You know Alice can't see the future if the wolves are involved?"

"Yes." I nodded, trying not to think about the recent anomaly; Alice being able to see my future.

"Bella got depressed when I left. She found if she broke her promise to me, she could see and hear me. But it was all in her mind, a coping mechanism."

"What did she promise you?"

"She promised to not do anything reckless."

"That explains why Jake has two old motorbikes in his garage." I teased.

"Not funny, Luna." Edward growled.

"Chill out, bro." I said, shaking my head. "So, you're saying you'll never let her ride again, but you bought a bike of your very own. Hypocrite."

Edward smiled at me, sheepishly. "I bought it so that I could ride with her if she ever wanted to ride her motorbike again. Too bad the bike thing was an activity she enjoyed more with Jacob."

"I can see why." I said, rolling my eyes. "Those bikes are crap. Next to the Ducati, they look like tricycles."

Edward rolled his eyes at me and I laughed.

"Bella decided she wanted to go cliff diving so that she could see me again." Edward said softly. "She almost drowned, but Jacob saved her."

I looked at Edward, some pieces of this new puzzle falling into place. "Jacob wasn't with Bella when she jumped off the cliff, was he? Alice saw her jumping, but not her coming out safely."

"Yeah." Edward said. "Alice went to check on Bella."

"Why didn't you go with?" I asked. "You are such an idiot."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not proud of what happened, just like you are not proud of your past."

I blushed and turned my back to him. I didn't want the vampire analyzing my past of sex, drugs and bad music.

"I wasn't with my family at the time. I had headed south to track Victoria." Edward replied. "She was hunting Bella. Victoria saw Bella as fair game, a mate for a mate. Because she had lost James to me, I had to loose Bella."

"But the red head was up here." I said, fear gripping at my chest. "The pack told me about her. She's back in Forks, isn't she?"

"We don't know." Edward whispered.

"Fuck!" I swore.

Ignoring my cussing, Edward carried on. He told me about how he thought Bella was dead. He didn't want to live without her; but vampires are pretty hard to 'kill', so he needed another option.

"I went to the Volturi and asked their leader to take my life." Edward said, his eyes back on the road. "Aro said no. He saw potential in my gift."

"No more." I said, shaking my head. "I don't want to know."

"Why do you think Jacob hates me so much?" Edward said.

We were at home now. Edward stopped the car, but neither of us had moved.

"He loved her. I get it." I said, my voice shaking. "But it all turned out alright."

"You really don't get it, Luna?" Edward said, sounding a lot like Neil. "Bella is a human who knows about vampires. She is not allowed to be alive."

"So change her!" I said. "Then she'll be one of your kind."

"The treaty between your pack and my family does not allow that." Edward said. "We are not allowed to bite a human, Luna."

I shook my head. "There must be a way to reason with Sam."

"It's not Sam's choice." Edward said. "Whether he wants to admit it or not, it's all up to Jacob."

"Why Jake?"

"He is the rightful chief of the tribe."

I shook my head. "This is all... bullshit."

"Well, you don't have to worry, Luna." Edward said. "We have a plan. Carlisle will change her after graduation and we will move away."

"You're not going to come back?" I asked, my eyes filled with tears. "You're leaving me?"

"No, Luna. You are free to come with us, if you want." Edward said, hugging me. "It's going to be fine."

I nodded, wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"It's late and you have many things to think about. Let's get you up to bed." Edward said.

* * *

I thought about what Edward told me as I began my nightly ritual.

First I changed into an old t-shirt and a comfortable pair of sweatpants. I kicked the heels under my bed. Then I went to the bathroom and removed all my make-up before I washed my face. One of the most useful things as a wolf girl was that I never got zits any more, but that wasn't an excuse to slack on old habits. Next, I brushed my teeth before I headed back to my room.

I found my brush and began to comb out my hair. It was a ritual that had developed when I was very young. My hair used to be so long, so my mother sat and combed out my hair every night before I went to bed. I was thinking about nothing as I combed my hair.

"Luna!" I heard someone hiss, drawing my out of my thoughts.

I looked around my room, trying to figure out who was calling me. I jumped as a fistful of rocks hit my window.

"Do you want me to die of a heart attack?" I hissed as I yanked my curtains open.

"Not really." I heard Jake say below me. "I just want to break into your room."

Jake was standing beneath my window, wearing only a pair of old jeans. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stood smirking up at me.

"I told you to go home to Billy." I scolded.

"I did, and he said it was fine if I came to see you." Jake said, still smirking at me. "Now, move back."

I shook my head, taking a step to the side. Jake jumped up to my second story window and he sat on the ledge, grinning at me.

"Hey, beautiful." He said.

I blushed. "You're going to get me into trouble."

"It's worth it." Jake said, swinging his legs into my room but still sitting on the ledge. "I love you, Luna."

He drew my face down to his level and he kissed me.

Suddenly I felt very large pair of cold arms was around my waist, pulling me away from my imprint. I opened my eyes to see Emmett grinning at me. Jake was sit on the window ledge, on the other side of the room. Jasper and Edward were on either side of him.

"You're not allowed boys in your room, Luna-bear." Emmett teased.

"Is this going to become a thing every time I'm around Jake?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"We're just trying to protect your virtue, young lady." Emmett said, still teasing me.

"Emmett..." I said, a list of insults on the tip of my tongue.

"Be careful with what you are about to say, Luna." I heard Edward say from the window.

I rolled my eyes and struggled out of Emmett's grasp. I faced my brothers, hate burning in my eyes.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Jacob sucks at stealth," Jasper said. "Believe me, we could hear him coming from about a mile away."

"Carlisle!" I called, still angry with my brothers.

My new father walked into my room a few moments later and looked around. "What's going on here?"

"You allow Edward to go see Bella at night, but now my brothers won't let my imprint in my room." I vented. "They claim to be 'protecting my virtue.' Which, by the way, isn't in danger because..."

"Enough." Edward said, cringing away from my thoughts.

"Don't mess with the bitch." I smirked at Edward. "I have way more experience than you, and I will use it to my advantage."

"We need a ruling, Carlisle." Jasper said. "Is Jacob allowed to stay, or do we get to kick him out?"

I rolled my eyes at the glee in his tone. I appreciated having brothers, but not when they were acting like pricks.

Carlisle looked at me for a long time. "Jacob can stay on one condition."

"Yes!" I said, jumping up and down. "Anything!"

"You have to sleep with the door open." Carlisle said. "Just so we can keep an eye on you."

I rolled my eyes. "As long as these guys get out of my room, then I'm game."

Emmett grumbled as he followed Carlisle out of my room. Jasper and Edward laughed before the dropped from my window. Jake looked at me, a smile on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

Jake stood up and walked towards me. "If that was a taste of what you were like in California, I'm glad I didn't know you back in the day."

I laughed. "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

Jake lifted my face with both his hands. "I like you the way you are. Now, come on. Let's go to bed."

"And where do you think you're going to sleep?" I teased.

"Well, if you would let me, I would sleep next to you."

"Not like that you're not Jake!" I teased, walking to my cupboard.

I dug through my clothes and found a t-shirt for Jake to wear.

"You are kidding me." Jake said, putting his arm around my waist and kissing my neck.

"I'm serious, Jacob. It's this, or the floor."

Jake took the shirt out of my hands and pulled it on. I laughed at him and shook my head.

"What?" He asked.

"You are just so cute sometimes." I teased.

"Oh, really?" He said, pulling me back into his arms. "How's this for cute?"

Jake kissed me again, making me sigh with happiness.

"Just one question." Jake said, pulling away so he could look in my eyes. "Why?"

"Let's just say I made a lot of mistakes with Neil." I replied, looking into his eyes. "I just don't want to make the same mistakes with you."

Jake chuckled. "We won't be making the same mistakes. I promise."

"Can I ask you one thing, then?" I said, trying not to blush.

"Anything, babe."

"This is kind of bad, but we need to set boundaries." I said, taking his hands in mine. "Firstly, no sex before we get married."

Jake took both my hands in one of his and used his free hand to raise my face to his. He looked at me, a gleam in his dark eyes.

"You want to marry me?" He said, smiling.

I blushed. "One day, I guess. But you missed the point..."

Jake went down on one knee, holding both my hands.

"Luna Ateara Cullen, I promise I will love you forever. No matter what happens and no matter what you did in your past, I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, Jacob." I said in a whisper.

"You two better not be getting married any time soon!" I heard Edward shout from somewhere in the house.

"Luna and Jake, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Emmett sang.

I burst out laughing, Jake doing the same as he stood.

"Yes, Edward. The wedding is tomorrow." Jake teased, pulling me into his arms. "Emmett is the best man!"

"Yes!" Emmett said, rushing to my bedroom door. "We need to do some serious planning."

"Wait, did I hear someone say wedding?" Alice joined in. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Now see what you've started."

Jake kissed my hair, holding back his laughter.

"One day, Luna." He vowed.


	35. Cryptic Dreaming

**A/N:**Hey! I know I kinda said that this chapter would be an explanation about what's going on. It kinda is... But Neil's here! (YES!) So, enjoy another cryptic Neil chapter! Neil always hints at what's going on ;) (Just in case you didn't notice, he hinted at the imprinting thing last time... Kinda).

I promise that the next chapter is all about Luna and what's happening to her. It's something you tottally don't expect ;)

Shout out to: MrsHaleee (I'll never tell ;) I'll never tell), NonrealityRocks, musiclover115 and musicluver9001 (Who is still my biggest fan ;) Thank you!)

And now: **Neil...**

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I stood in the middle of a field. The knee-high grass was light gold in color. There were little blue flowers growing randomly and the grass waved in the breeze. My black hair was loose and I wore a simple dress in plain white, no shoes. I could see for miles in any direction. The sky was a perfect light blue. The sun streamed around me, warming my body; a perfect summers day.

Except I knew this was only a dream.

I mean, how else would Edward's grand piano be in the center of this remote field? And I knew I lived in Forks now, a place where fields like this one would never exist; it rained too much for the grass to get this dry.

As I moved through the grass it occurred to me that Edward, with his vampire strength could have carried the piano out here if he wanted to, but I doubted he wanted his precious instrument to go out of tune or get damaged.

Maybe Emmett had brought it here as a bad joke. I had to remember to remind him that if you moved a piano, it goes out of tune.

The warm sunlight glinted off the polished black wood. I ran my hand over the silky wood before I touched the black and white keys. A sweet sound came from the piano as I pressed random notes. I sat in front of the piano. From memory I began to play a light classical piece; one I had not played since my childhood. The tune was a happy one, only adding to my good mood. Each key I touched sang with life and love.

"I didn't know you could play." I heard Neil say behind.

He moved to my side and sat down next to me.

"There is a lot about me that you didn't know." I replied, smiling as I carried on my tune.

Neil began to play along side me. I looked at him, forgetting to play my song.

His hair was long, brushing his shoulders. His hair was the same warm brown in color, still thick and soft. When he looked at me, his eyes were the original brown; not the red I had become accustomed to. His skin was tanned, the color of hot coffee with cream. He wore his usual torn jean and black t-shirt. Pulling the look together was his black leather jacket, the same one he had given me the night we met.

He looked as good as he always did; so young and full of potential. For a few moments I remembered why I fell in love with him.

"You know, you had your moments sometimes." I said as he continued to play a darker tune on the piano. "You're not a monster, Neil."

"You think?" He asked.

"I know."

"That," Neil said. "Is where you are wrong, Luna. You think you are so smart, that you are better than me."

"I don't." I denied, starting to play again so I could keep my eyes off of him.

"I know a lot more about you that you think." Neil hissed, still playing his dark tune in contrast to mine. "I know you and Jacob imprinted. It was supposed to be you and me all along, baby girl."

"Whatever." I said, lost for words.

I didn't really have much to say to him. It was all in the past.

"I knew it would happen before you did, babe." Neil said with a cruel laugh. "In fact, I caused it to happen. You should be thanking me."

"Sure, Neil." I said, my eyes and fingers never leaving the keys. "Even in death, you still have your ego."

"You never played anything for me." Neil said, sounding sad. "You never wrote a song about me."

His fingers reached for mine. The field fell into eerie silence. It was unnatural.

Neil's hands were cold and dead and he gazed at me with red eyes. His eyes burnt into me as if he was trying to destroy me. I shuddered, remembering the last time I had seen him look at me this way; the night I had almost died.

"And yet, after all this time. After everything I did to you." Neil said, his cold fingers tracing my scar. "You never stopped loving me, did you?"

I looked at our entwined hands, not able to say anything. To deny him would be a lie, but to tell him the truth would destroy everything.

"Did you ever stop loving me, Luna Ateara?" Neil asked me, cupping my chin in his hands and forcing me to meet his gaze.

"You have no place to talk." I said, pulling myself away from him. "And my name is Luna Cullen now, Neil. Don't forget that."

"Oh, I won't." Neil said with an evil wink. "Just admit it, Miss Cullen. You loved me until the end. You still love me and nothing, not even imprinting on Jacob, will change that."

"I was never in love with you!" I said, standing up. "We were both just in love with the idea of us being in love. There was nothing there, and there is still nothing."

I noticed that we were now in a forest. Large trees surrounded us, creating a world of green around us. The piano was gone and it was raining lightly.

"We were good together. Good for each other." Neil said, moving closer to me. "We were the type of people they told stories about. They wrote songs about our love affair. We will be remembered long after our time."

Neil had me with my back pressed against a tree. His cool fingers were on my chin so I couldn't turn my head. His body was rubbing against mine, reminding me how it felt to be with him. It was a relationship were neither of us held back. We were young and free, a bad influence on each other.

"We were horny drunks." I said. "We were just scared kids who made mistakes along the way. We were wrong on every level."

Neil leaned forward and kissed me carefully. "But you wanted it, babe. You couldn't get any love at home, so you looked for it in the streets and strangers beds.

"You wanted me more than anything you had ever wanted in your life; more than your money or your popularity. I was the only thing you couldn't get in your life of privilege and wealth."

He kissed me again, this time with heat and passion. My arms went around his neck, drawing him closer to me. His arms were around my waist, lifting me up against him.

We broke apart, but we still held onto each other. It was as if we believed we would die, as if we would cese to exist, with out the physical contact the other provided.

"I did want you." I admitted, still breathless. "But only for all the wrong reasons."

He held me a little tighter, brushing the hair off the side of my neck. He kissed me on my exposed skin, causing me to shudder with the memories of pleasure.

"Remember what we had, Cullen." He whispered into my ear. "Remember what we used to be. We were the embodiment of darkness, of greatness."

"Uh huh." I said, breaking away. "But you forget one thing. I no longer work on the side of darkness. When I moved to La Push, I gave all that up."

"You can never turn away from who you really are." Neil said, smiling at me. "I can feel it right now. I can feel how attracted you are to me, how much you want me. Why resist? It's only who you are."

"I resist because I love Jake."

Neil laughed. "That kid?"

"Jake and I are soul mates." I defended. "My feelings for Jake go beyond anything you and I ever had together."

"That's why you still carry my ring on you, baby." Neil said, reaching down the front of my shirt.

His cool fingers brushed against my skin, causing my to shudder in desire. He finally found what he was looking for, but he still took his time to prove his point. He drew a thick silver chain out of my shirt, one I wore around my neck faithfully. On the chain was a thick loop of silver, a male's class ring.

Neil snapped the chain off my neck and twisted the ring in between his fingers.

"What a fucking joke." He said, holding the ring up to examine it. "Are you going to give this to Jacob as a symbol of your 'love' for him, or were you planning on keeping it for yourself."

"I never really thought about it." I said. "It's just a ring."

Neil went down on his knee, taking my left hand in his. He slid the ring into place on my ring finger. The loop of silver didn't stay on my slender finger, but Neil kept it in place.

"As long as you have this ring, you will always be mine. Take it as a mark of ownership." Neil smiled up at me and kissed the ring.

"You are crazy!" I hissed.

"Only about you, girl." He teased with a wink. "I love you."

"Goodbye, Neil." I said, moving out of his grasp. "I don't want to see or hear from you ever again, got it?"

"Jake will never love you for who you really are babe." Neil smirked. "Go on, wake up in his arms and pretend this didn't happen. But I'll know. I'll know your busy thinking about me as you kiss him, as you fuck him."

"You were wrong once before, Neil. You'll be wrong again and again until it stops being funny."

"Wait." He said, laughing. "You think that imprinting was the battle I was talking about? Baby girl, you have no fucking clue. And I have all the answers you are looking for."

"Neil, your mom." I said, ignoring him as I walked away.

"Oh, no. You really don't, Luna Cullen!" Neil laughed. "But go on. Wake up to your precious Jake. Let's see if he still loves you once he sees what I've done to you."

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I stood at the door to Luna's bedroom, checking in on her. Both the werewolves were still asleep.

She was lying in Jacob's arms. Luna was smiling, looking young and beautiful. For the first time in a few days she actually looked like a typical young woman: care free with a bright future.

As I watched my newest daughter sleep, I was thinking. How was it possible for Alice, who had never had a vision about her before, to suddenly see Luna's future? How had Luna, days after recovering from standing on the border of life and death, been able to fight off two new born vampires without any help or training, and still coming out the winner? Why had she and Jacob only imprinted now, not back when they first met?

I shook my head and walked back to my study. I began to go through I the books I had, trying to find some answers. But I wasn't sure that anything like this had ever happened before.

Once again, Luna was showing the world just how unique she was.

I had to be at work in about an hour when Jacob walked into my study, Luna cradled in his arms. She was sobbing into his chest and her skin looked unnaturally pale.

"Carlisle." Jacob said, carrying the girl to my private examination room. "Something is wrong with Luna."


	36. Reasons

**A/N:** The chapter you have all been waiting for! (Admit it... You've been thinking about it for ages now) Let me just say, it's all going to be a shock ;)

Some fun news: Robert Pattinson got bitten by a lion. If you don't believe me it's on: /2010/07/31/roflash-robert-pattinson-attacked-by-lions/ Ironic much? Edward eats lions and the loser who plays him almost gets eaten by one? Yes! Revenge is sweet ;) But who would we cast as the new Edward?

Oh, I have my evil ideas... How about the guy Neil is based on?

Okay, that's my Kennedy moment of the day.

Shout out to: sunnyhunny18, MrsHaleee, sunshineandstars and GlitteringRomance.

Enjoy the new chapter! :D

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

It was about ten in the morning on the day after prom.

I almost could believe everything that had happened over that past few days. I had been angry with Luna for a long time, but then it all melted away when I imprinted on her. When we danced under the moonlight, we reminisced about the last time we were together.

I had snuck into her room in the early hours of the morning. This had only gotten us in trouble with her brothers, but it was still one of the best nights of my life.

Luna was still asleep in my arms, evidence of our new bond. Her head was on my chest and she was deep in a peaceful sleep.

In the morning light, her skin looked quiet pale and her skin felt cooler. Her heartbeat was a little slower. She smelled a little different, a little sweeter. I shrugged it off, not taking too much notice. I chalked it all up to her being asleep.

I stroked her hair, marveling at how long and soft it was. My lips brushed her hair and she stirred in my arms. She held on to me a little tighter.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said to her.

She groaned, her eyes still closed. "I don't want to wake up yet."

I chuckled at her feeble protests. "Why not, love?"

Luna moaned, half asleep. I lifted her face to mine, seeing that her eyes were still closed as she held onto the last threads of sleep. I kissed her carefully on the lips, trying to wake her up pleasantly.

"Hmm." She sighed, kissing me back.

I could tell that she was fully awake now. Her fists closed around the t-shirt she insisted I wear to bed. I held her a little tighter, not wanting this perfect moment to end.

"Uh uh!" Luna suddenly said in protest, shooting up way too quickly.

She turned her back to me and began to run her fingers through her hair, trying to salvage it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up next to her.

I kissed her neck, causing her to sigh in happiness again.

"I look terrible." She said. "And I bet my breath stinks. Mornings are not a good time for me."

"You always look beautiful to me." I said, nuzzling her neck.

"Aw." Luna said, turning to look at me.

I stopped trying to kiss her and looked at her face is shock. My mouth fell open as I looked at her eyes. Instead of being their usual sky blue, they were purple.

"I knew it." She said, turning away and sounding hurt. "I always look crap in the mornings."

"No, babe. It's not that..." I said, reaching out to hold her.

She jumped off the bed and went to the mirror. She began to primp her hair when she saw the change.

"Oh my higher powers!" She said.

Luna began to sob. She was whispering something about someone being right.

I went over to her side and pulled her into my arms. "We'll go to Carlisle. He'll know what to do."

She nodded, still staring at the mirror, at her unnatural eyes. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to Carlisle's office. Luna began to cry, hiding her face in my chest.

"Carlisle!" I said as I walked into his office. "Something is wrong with Luna."

"Bring her right in." Her adoptive father said.

I sat Luna down on the examination table. She still clung to me, afraid of what was happening to her.

"Lu, sweetie." I said, touching her hair. "You have to let go now. Carlisle can only help you if you let him."

Luna nodded and let go of me. She took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle immediately fell into the role of a doctor, asking Luna questions about her eyes and the changes to her body. I finally noticed she was a few inches shorter, a more human height.

"When did it happen?" Carlisle asked her.

"This... this morning." Luna stuttered. "Carlisle, do you think I'm going to die?"

"I don't think so Luna. In fact, I have a theory about this." Carlisle said professionally. "Would you mind if I got Edward?"

Luna nodded. "It would be a little easier."

Carlisle left the room, giving me time to go to Luna.

"It's okay, babe." I said, holding her again. "No matter what happens, I'll still love you."

"That's not what he said."

"Who said what to you?" I asked.

"Neil." She whispered. "He said that once you saw the real me, you wouldn't want me anymore. I think he was right this time."

"I'll always want you." I said, kissing her lips softly.

When we broke apart, I noticed Edward standing there, looking at her.

"That was quiet an interesting dream." Edward said, shifting through her mind. "Carlisle, I think you may be right. It would explain the changes."

Edward came up to Luna's side and took her left hand. The bite scar was still on her wrist, but it was less pronounced.

_What's going on? What are you looking at?_

We all looked at Luna in shock. It was a natural reaction for her to think her questions around Edward, but it was unnatural for all of us to hear her thoughts. The voice my head was Luna's, similar to the times when we were phased in together.

"That was unexpected." Carlisle said. "I wonder what else she can do."

_Answer my questions. _Luna thought, annoyed

Suddenly, she gasped. "That was so cool! And it goes both ways..."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Luna smiled. _Just think of it as pack telepathy, except amplified._

Carlisle looked at Edward. "The pack is not going to be happy about this."

"Screw the pack!" Luna said, sounding happy. "This is so awesome!"

"What the hell?" I asked again.

"Jake, what color does red and blue make?" Luna asked.

"Purple." I said, looking at her eyes. "But it still doesn't make sense."

"What color eyes do newborn vampires have?" Luna asked me.

"What Luna is trying to say is that she is now a half breed." Carlisle said. "She's half wolf, half vampire."

Luna jumped up, quicker and more gracefully than any human would ever manage. She would have made the world's finest ballerina cry with envy. She was so beautiful, so light on her feet.

"This is so awesome!" Luna said. "It's like... everything is clearer. I have more room to think."

"Luna, we need to do more test before you run off." Carlisle said.

Luna rolled her eyes and sat down. Carlisle brought out a needle and some alcohol swabs.

"I'm going to take a blood sample." The good doctor said, cleaning the area. "Just to make sure nothing is going wrong."

_This is stupid. I feel fine._

"You may feel fine, but we need to know what's going on inside."

Luna looked at me, her purple eyes wide. _Will you at least hold my hand?_

"I... Okay." I said, moving forward.

Her skin was cool against mine as I took her hand. Her grip was a little stronger and her skin felt just slightly harder, just like vampire skin.

I watched as the needle pierced her skin, drawing out some blood from her veins. The needle didn't go in easily and when Carlisle drew it out, the bleeding stopped almost immediately.

"This makes you sick, doesn't it?" Luna asked, looking up at me.

"I... I just don't understand." I said.

"Just think of it like cancer." Luna said. "Except, it won't kill me."

"Nice, Luna." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"No one ever said I was tactful." Luna said with a shrug.

"She is right, though." Carlisle said, preparing the blood for testing. "When Neil bit her, the cells in the area mutated. Because blood flowed through the infected area, it spread to the rest of her body."

"And because there was so little vampire venom in my system, it took longer for my body to make the changes." Luna said, looking up into my eyes. "But the signs were there. Alice could see my future and I fought off two vampires by myself. Imprinting was another result of the changes."

Luna nodded at her adoptive father before she stood up again. She walked to the window, Edward by her side. Luna extended her hand towards the sunlight; she began to sparkle like a vampire.

"So far we can only see physical changes." Carlisle said, making notes on a note pad. "Would you mind if I tried something different?"

"Jake, could you please tell Sam what's going on?" Luna asked, her back still facing me. "And tell him we better call a tribe meeting tonight. There is a treaty that needs to be renegotiated."

I walked over to her and took her hand. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I can see how much this is taking out of you." She replied. "Just promise me you'll come back."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She looked away, but I could smell the tears on her face.

I pulled her into my arms, letting her sob into my chest. I wasn't going to let this tear us apart; not after everything that had happened.

"I'll see you soon." I said, kissing her softly before I walked out the door.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Once Jacob had left, Luna turned to us.

"Okay, enough with the bullshit." Luna said. "Tell me what's really going on."

"Well, as far as I can tell, your body has finished changing. There wasn't enough venom left in your system for you to become a full vampire." Carlisle said. "But you have adopted some vampire traits. The purple eyes should fade in a few weeks."

"So I'm not going to die?"

"No." I replied. "I think you'll be fine."

Luna shook her head. "We need to establish all of my changes."

Carlisle began a full physical exam with her.

We determined that her skin was stronger, making her harder to hurt or kill. Her senses were better and vampires didn't smell bad to her anymore. Her body temperate was slightly warmer and her heat beat a little slower than a normal human rate. Her skin sparkled in sunlight, but it wasn't as pronounced as it was in vampires. She wasn't venomous and her pack telepathy was amplified.

All during her physical we spoke. Mostly about the tribe and how she would fit in with the treaty. As long as Luna had the Cullen surname and didn't attack humans, she should be safe.

"We need to see if you can still phase." Carlisle said.

Luna nodded and we left the room. After a few minutes we went back in.

A black wolf sat in the middle of my father's office. Luna's black fur was darker, more of a midnight blue than a pure black. Her wolf eyes were bright red. In size, she was smaller than the other wolves we had come in contact with. She was also more lithe and her fur was thinner and shorter, despite the length of her hair in human form.

_I can still hear the pack in my mind, but I can't join in. Man, I'm going to rip Paul's throat out next time I see him._

"I suppose we need to make the connection." I replied. "Once Sam accepts you back into the pack, you should be able to communicate more easily."

The wolf nodded. _I'm kind of thirsty. Mind if I become __**human**__ again? Or as close to human as I can ever be._

I could hear the sarcasm in her tone. "Sure. We'll give you a moment."

Carlisle and I headed back out, giving Luna the time to change.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice probably already knows." I replied. "Besides, we can't keeps secrets from them."

"You're right, I suppose." Carlisle replied. "But there is one more test I would like to do."

"Luna won't like it, you know that."

"Well, it's who she is now. She needs to get used to it."


	37. Blood Ties

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! Sorry I took so long to post, but here is the new chapter! ^_^

Go and check out Gifted: My new fan fiction! I love that story because it's so sweet! Remember to add me on facebook (Link on my profile page), people! I have something special planed for my facebook page, so keep an eye out for that!

Shout out to: musicluver9001, NonrealityRocks, GlitteringRomance, MrsHaleee, crazy-forever, crawfish4 and sunshineandstars! Love you guys ;) You make my days just that much better! ^_^

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I left the Cullen house, taking a slow walk through the forest while I tried to clear my head. It was irrational, but I was jealous. Even though Neil was dead, he was still a huge part of Luna's life. He got under her skin in a way I never could. Now Luna was part vampire and it was only drawing her closer to her ex. It wasn't enough that he had almost killed her. He had to leave a part of himself with her forever. A constant reminder of how Luna gave herself to someone else before me.

Neil just had to continue to ruin our lives, even after he was gone.

I cursed up to the heavens, hoping that Neil was enjoying this. I knew he wouldn't rest in peace until Luna and I were torn apart.

My anger boiled over and I felt the change tugging at my body. I closed my eyes, allowing my body to change into wolf form.

_Hey Jake!_ Paul said in my head. _Get far with your imprint last night?_

_You have got to be kidding me._ I sighed.

_That's what she said._ Paul smirked. _The first night we started dating in fact. When you were late to see her. Tsk tsk, still haven't learnt, have we? Luna doesn't wait around for boys; she told me that once before._

_I know the pack tells you this all the time, but shut the fuck up, Paul._

_That's what she said._ Paul added with a chuckle. _I wonder why you are so testy all of a sudden. Maybe it's because Luna won't put out._

I growled a little, trying to ignore him.

_I see little Luna has you wrapped around her finger._ Paul carried on. _Cullen has been a bad influence on her loose morals, if you know what I mean._

_Real mature, buddy. You are so lucky-_

_Yeah whatever! Why are you here instead of with your imprint?_

_Where is Sam?_ I asked, careful not to think about Luna.

_What are you hiding, kiddo?_ Paul asked. _Luna is my ex girlfriend after all. I know what she is like, especially when it comes to other boys._

_Just tell me where Sam is._ I growled.

_Gosh, bro. Take a chill pill._ Paul huffed.

The other wolf stopped running and threw his head back to howl at the sky.

A few moments later, Sam phased in with Embry, Quil and Leah. I felt someone else phase in, but it was more like a silhouette than another mind joining us.

_What's going on?_ Sam asked, not quiet sure whom the question was directed to.

_Luna needs you to call a tribe meeting tonight._ I said, thinking about my girlfriend and the changes she was going through.

The pack gasped as they saw the new Luna.

_Whoa! I'd like a slice of that._ Paul thought.

I felt the silhouette of the new mind growl in anger.

_Paul, I will kill you. She is still my imprint, no matter what she is going through._ I hissed.

_Does she know it? Have you told her you still love her, or did you walk away. _Quil asked.

_Home girl is turning into a freak._ Leah said, ignoring my fight with Paul. D_oes she still count as part of the pack, or is she now a vampire?_

We all fell silent. In the silence, I felt the extra mind fade out.

_She is still my cousin._ Quil stated simply.

_Luna is still my imprint and that makes her part of the pack._ I said. _She wants to renegotiate the treaty._

_Dude, I'd renegotiate her treaty any day!_ Paul chuckled; making sure his true meaning was understood.

_You are so lucky we are not in the same area. _I growled. _You would be running with three legs if I had you in my grasp._

_I'll hold him down for you, Jake. _Quil said. _Paul needs to learn some respect for women. Maybe we __should let Luna at him. Loosing to a girl will shut him up quick enough._

_Neil learnt the hard way that he shouldn't mess with Luna. That was before Emmett tore his head off and turned him into a glorified pile of ashes. _Leah added.

_Don't compare me to that fuck! _Paul yelled. _I would never hurt Luna the way he did._

_I know._ I said at the same time as Sam.

_Make sure the Cullen's come with her tonight._ Sam said to me before her gave orders to the others. _Will the rest of you find the others and tell them about tonight. Imprints welcome. Just don't mention anything about Luna's new look._

Sounds of confirmation came from the other pack members before they faded out.

I was alone with Sam and I let my true feelings show.

_It's a natural reaction._ Sam said. _Just don't let it make you too controlling. Luna would hate you for it._

_I'm just going to run for a little longer, then I'll swing by La Push._ I said. _I was too angry to remember to salvage my clothes._

Sam nodded and faded out, giving me the space I needed.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"This is so disgusting!" I said, staring at both cups in front of me.

Carlisle had placed two of those take out coffee cups in front of me. One was full of water, the other had blood in it.

"If you are a vampire now, you're going to want to drink blood." Carlisle said.

"Just drink it." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

I picked up the first cup and sniffed at the red liquid. I fought the conflicting urges to down the blood or to start gagging.

"Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it." I growled under my breath. "Can't we leave this sort of thing for another day?"

"You said you were thirsty, right?" Carlisle asked. "We need to know if it's blood you crave."

"I'm going to be sick." I said, picking up one of the cups. "I'm so glad Jake isn't here to see this."

I took my first sip of the coppery liquid and shuddered. It was still warm from the microwave.

"Are you feeling sick?" Carlisle asked. "Does it taste... good?"

I nodded, feeling the blush on my cheeks.

"It's only your nature kicking in." Edward said.

I gagged. "Blood shouldn't taste this good. It's so disgusting!"

In a few more gulps I had finished the blood. I reached for the other cup, expecting to be drinking down the fresh taste of clean water. Instead I gagged on the water; it was cold, but I could taste the taint of chlorine.

"Ew. The blood tasted better." I said, wiping my mouth.

"We need to take you hunting right now." Edward observed.

"Whatever." I said, trying not to think about how good the blood had tasted.

"Would you like to go with me or Emmett?" Edward asked.

"How about both?" I replied. "And Jasper as well?"

"You don't trust yourself yet, do you?" Edward asked.

"It's not every day I turn into a blood sucking monster. I don't want to kill some innocent." I said, looking away.

"You won't." Edward said. "I know you too well."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at my older brother. "Let's go break the news to the family."

* * *

"Whoa." Emmett said, looking me over. "Lunny's a vampire."

The Cullen's plus Bella were all staring at me like I was some dangerous animal. Edward stayed by my side, as did Carlisle, for moral support.

I rated that Edward was only by my side because he didn't want me to attack his girlfriend. Not that I was going to; I had more control than a newborn vampire would show.

"How did this happen?" Esme asked, her eyes still focused on mine.  
"Neil." I replied, rolling my eyes.

I hated how different my voice sounded, so I tried not to give long answers. I sounded more like a vampire; my voice was more musical. It gave me chills.

"When Neil bit her, some of his venom mutated cells in her body. The mutated cells took a few days to spread and infect other cells." Carlisle elaborated.

"So, now I'm a vampire freak." I added.

"You are not a freak, dear." Esme said, coming over to hug me.

I hugged her back, trying to hold back tears.

_I just want to be normal again!_ I cried out in my head.

Esme broke out of my embrace and held my shoulders. The others were looking at me and it had been obvious that they had heard my thoughts. All except Bella, I couldn't get into her mind in any way or form.

"Yes, you just heard my thoughts." I said out loud. "Another one of the joys of being a freak."

"You're not a freak, Luna." Esme said in a motherly tone.

_How many other teenage girls crave blood and can hear other peoples thoughts? _I said in a moody tone.

"We should really take her hunting." Edward said, looking at Bella. "I don't know how much more control Luna has."

I rolled my eyes and Bella looked confused.

"What's going on?" The human asked.

"I can read minds and project my mind." I said to her in a sarcastic tone. "Think of it as pack telepathy amplified, but you are immune to it. Be grateful, it means your special."

"Luna." Edward said in a warning tone.

"Chill out, big bro. I'm just cranky because I'm hungry." I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's go out and get me some nice animal blood."

Emmett and Jasper can forward, looking at their other halves in doubt. I shook my head and walked outside. Edward followed me, Emmett and Jazz a few feet behind.

"It's okay." Edward said, hugging me around the shoulders. "They'll get used to it."

"Let's go!" Emmett complained behind me. "I'm starving."

"Race you." I said before I took off into the forest.

* * *

"It's not fair." Emmett complained.

We had stopped in a field near the house after our hunt. I was sitting on the grass, stripping blades of grass into sections. Jasper was lying next to me while Edward was leaning against a tree, looking bored. Emmett was standing toward the edge of our circle, his arms folded over his chest in irritation. I had discovered that some of the joys that came with my new disposition was that I was faster when I ran; even faster than Edward.

"I'm never complaining about my changes again!" I said with a large grin. "I win every race, every time."

"It's still not fair." Emmett said.

Jasper laughed. "Newborns tend to be better than older vampires."

"Emmett's always been the slowest." Edward said.

"Hey, Emmett. You're so slow it looks like your going backwards!" I said.

"I can do better. Emmett is so slow it took him two hours to watch sixty minutes." Jasper said.

"Emmett is so slow that we had to put instructions on the bottom of his shoes just so he could pour water out of them." Edward said.

"Hey, Em." I said, turning to my largest brother. "How long does it take for you to get from zero to sixty miles per hour? I bet my old Ford up in La Push does it quicker than you!"

"Don't you know, Luna. His time to get to sixty miles is still being measured because he is that slow!" Jasper added.

We all laughed at Emmett as he got more and more upset.

"You are so slow that the "Chariots of Fire" theme song plays when you walk." I teased.

Emmett was about to rip me off when Jacob walked out of the woods. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt and a pair of old blue jeans.

"We'll see you back at the house." Jasper said standing up.

I watched as my brothers ran back towards the house, my hands shaking. I turned back to Jake, not quiet sure what to do.

"You're shivering." Jake said, reaching out to touch my hand.

"Carlisle said it would happen." I said with a small shrug, while still shivering. "He said it would settle down in a few days."

"Along with the eyes?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

Jake pulled me into his arms. "Well, I'll just have to stick around to keep you warm."

"And after that?" I asked.

"I'll stick around."

I sniffed, trying not to cry. "No matter what? I mean, I crave blood now."

Jake lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "I don't care. I love you."

"I love you, too." I said.

He chuckled. "I love how short you are now."

I whipped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Yeah, I feel like a kid hugging a grown up. It's pretty weird."

I gazed into his eyes, noticing how they looked like amber in certain lights.

"I brought you something." Jake said.

He reached into a pocket and drew out a small dream catcher. In twined in the web of thread were colorful beads and small feather.

"It's to help with the dreams." He said. "It's just an old superstition, but you never know..."

"I know you're jealous." I said, seeing into his mind. "Neil is dead, Jake. I don't love him."

Jake gave me a sad smile. "You might not realize it, but he was a big part of your life. He's had you in a way I've never."

"He has never imprinted on me." I replied, still holding back tears. "When I was dying, I was thinking about you. Before I passed out, before I thought I was dead... It was always you, Jake. Your name was the last thing I said."

Jake smiled down at me. "Don't cry, babe. I know I'm just going crazy."

I stood on my tiptoes. Jake pressed his warm lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I craved his taste, his warmth. He lifted me from the ground, the moment catching him as well.

"Jake, let's leave. Let us go away right now and just focus on being together."

Jacob pulled his lips away from mine, but he didn't let me go. He lowered me to the ground.

"Luna, this is not something we can run away from. But I would run away with you if I could." He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Let's get you cleaned up; we have a pack meeting tonight."


	38. The Only Way Forward

**A/N:** Hey my lovelies! I'm baaaaaack!

Miss me?

Of course you did!

Well, I'm in the middle of exams, but Hell week is over! All the exams from this point on are nice papers that are spread over 4 weeks. But this past week has been crappy exam after crappy exam :( So, yeah... I failed my exams.

But I did apply for a job and for Uni! Wish me luck and kisses ;)

Anyway. Try not to hate me too much for this chapter... All in good time, my dears!

Shout out to my newest follower: 3m1y, the crazy child who sits next to me in Geography! Love you, peach ;) (Ya'll wish you were so cool that you'd get to sit next to me in class!)

And shout outs to the following for reviewing: NonrealityRocks, GlitteringRomance, MrsHaleee, crawfish4 and sunshineandstars!

Now, onto the story!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

The last rays of the sun light faded away as Forks fell into darkness.

I stood in my room, gazing out the window as I watched the cloud-blanketed sun faded away beyond the mountains, allowing the stars to get their time to shine.

The darkness brought the end of another day. For me, the sinking sun was another symbol. It was a symbol of my life. I had gone from a crazy party girl to a half vampire, half werewolf hybrid. With the loss of one part of my life, there came another period of time. To me, it was another chance to prove that I was more than just one mistake after another.

I smiled, the last light of this crazy day causing my skin to shimmer. It was like I was covered in glitter that turned the light around me into beautiful rainbows.

I was ready for the pack meeting, dressed very conservatively in a pair a charcoal grey jeans and a long sleeved shirt. My hair was dead straight and I tried to look as human as possible. Despite the purple eyes and pale skin, I thought I looked fine. Almost like the girl I had once been in California, before everything had happened.

Personally, I liked the new me better anyway. Being half vampire had its perks.

"Luna?" Jake said, rapping his knuckles on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." I said, not turning away from my window.

The sky was slowly fading into an inky black, the layers of color stretching into the darkness. The first stars winked at me, dancing like happy sparks in the night air.

Jake came to stand next to me, taking my hand. I leaned into him, allowing Jake to kiss me. The kiss was soft and sweet, the passion building behind it.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered against my lips. "Purple is a good color on you."

I shivered slightly, using my chills as a reason to press myself closer to him. Jake held me a little tighter, as if he was protecting me from everything. I loved how it felt to be in his arms, to have him as my guardian.

"I love you." I told him.

Jake kissed me again, causing me to become breathless.

"I love you, too." He said. "I'm not going to let you go anytime soon."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away." I said, giving his a smile. "But we kinda have to get going if we want to get to La Push for the pack meeting."

Jake kissed me softly, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. "The way your brother drives, we'll be there in no time at all."

I rested my head on his chest, listening to his quick heart beat. I closed my eyes, taking in his warmth, his smell. Jake buried his face in my hair, his strong arms wrapped around me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, locked into the moment. For a few moments we were normal people; just like millions of lovers across the world, not two kids who were wrapped up in the crazy world of the supernatural.

He was just Jacob and I was just Luna. There was nothing to stop us from being together.

The world could have ended around us, but we wouldn't have even noticed.

"We have to go." Jake said in a husky voice.

"I know." I replied, pressing my lips to his.

* * *

"Luna Ateara." Sam said. "You may step forward."

I took a deep breath as I came forward. My eyes brushed over our gathering, absorbing every detail.

We were gathered around a bonfire, the Cullen's on one side and the pack on the other. Both groups were careful not to mix, leaving me caught in the middle.

On the Cullen's side, Esme and Carlisle sat at the head. The Elders, Billy, Sue, my grandfather and Sam, were at the head of the pack, looking me over.

"Sam, Billy." I said, greeting the Elders out of respect. "Sue. Grandpa Quil. I have come to inform you of the changes I have gone through since I left for California."

"Permission to speak, child." My grandfather said.

I looked to my aunt and uncle, Quil sitting between them.

"I know I was not the most pleasant house guest to have. I was a drunk and a rebel. I broke your rules constantly, but now I see that I should have listened to you.

"I only left out of anger and pain, and I paid for those mistakes by becoming a half-breed. I request that you forgive me and allow me to return."

"Luna," My aunt said. "We all know you are not going to change who you are. You're still going to go off and do your own thing. I don't think I can allow you to come back."

"But mom!" Quil whined. "She's still family and she's going through a really hard time. We need to be there for her."

"She has a new family, Quil!" Leah hissed. "Her and those filthy leeches. She is half a leech anyway. No one knows how long it will be until she tries to take a chunk out of one of us."

Jacob, sitting by his father on the pack side, stood up and hissed at my ex-friend.

"She is still my imprint." Jake snarled. "Therefore she will always be a part of this pack. Don't you forget that, Leah."

"I know you want to renegotiate the treaty." Sam said to me, bringing an abrupt end to the fight. "But there is something else we need to discuss first. Did the Cullen's tell you what happened while we were in California?"

I tried to dig in the packs mind, but they were shut off to me. I looked to Edward and shook my head.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about." I replied honestly, looking back at Sam. "All I know is we stayed there for too long. I should have come back earlier."

_Maybe if I had, none of this would be happening._

Sam came up to me, taking my left hand. He pushed up the sleeve of my shirt. He touched the scar on my arm and I tried to pull away. Sam looked into my eyes, something hidden in the depths of his dark eyes. Something that looked a lot like fear.

"I'm not proud of my mistakes." I said, tearfully.

"Do you know how Neil was made into a vampire?" Sam asked me. "Did he ever tell you?"

"No." I whispered.

The light of the flames danced around us. Sam touched my arm carefully, his gaze not drifting from mine. Something in his eyes told me, something I should have known all along...

"The red head." I whispered. "Victoria."

"Do you know why she would be down in California?" Sam asked me, his tone serious. "Did Neil say anything to you?"

"No." I said, my voice dead and cold.

"You don't suppose she is still after Bella, do you?" Edward said.

"We haven't seen her for a few months." Jake said, coming to stand next to me. "Not since... Not since that time in the woods."

Bella gave Paul a dark look, but I didn't bother to ask. I had heard about the close encounter with Emmett and Paul as they chased Victoria along the treaty line.

"I... I remember something about..." I said, trying not to look up. "Neil's been warning me about the changes and stuff for a while. Do you think he could be warning us about a new attack?"

My gaze was on Edward. Neil's voice filled my head, warning etched into every word.

_There is a battle coming. A big one; one you are not ready for. Are you really ready to loose everything all over again?_

_You think that imprinting was the battle I was talking about? Baby girl, you have no fucking clue. And I have all the answers you are looking for. _

"Luna, they are just dreams." Sam and Edward said in union.

"Have you found out who was in Bella's house, stealing her stuff?" I asked.

Edward looked at me and I could see the confusion in his mind. "No. We're still looking into that. We think it has something to do with what is going on in Seattle, but we are still not certain."

I shrugged and answered his unspoken question. "I think you mentioned it back in California when you came down for the competition. I was just wondering if maybe..."

"Victoria and Neil had planned it out?" Edward said. "No. He lost contact with her after she changed him."

"So, this is all my fault?" I said, struggling to keep my voice steady. "Neil died because of me?"

Edward shook his head. Jake kept his arm around me, whispering words of comfort into my hair. I held back my tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of the pack.

Bella looked at me across the fire, guilt in her eyes. She was blaming herself for everything; I could tell. Edward took her hand, his eyes still on me.

"Why are we discussing this?" Leah hissed in anger. "Neil's dead and we have an army of vampires on our doorstep."

"We still need to discuss Luna's future." My uncle said.

"What exactly are the terms of the treaty?" I asked Sam.

"The Cullen's are not allowed to bite any humans or come onto our land, except in special cases such as now. In return, we don't expose their secret and we leave them in peace." Sam replied.

"Bite?" I asked. "That means that can't create any more vampires?"

Sam looked at Bella. "That's right."

"The Cullen's didn't change me, so there are no violations of the treaty." I said, folding my arms over my chest and holding my ground.

"You're right." Sam said, still looking at Bella. "But the same doesn't apply to her."

"That's why I'm here to renegotiate the treaty." I said. "The Cullen's don't want a fight on their hands, but it's clear Bella and Edward will never be separated. We all remember what happened last time. Both of them almost died."

"Are you mad?" Jake said from his place next to me. "Turning into a vampire is a fate worse than death."

I looked into Jake's eyes. "Guess what, Jacob. I'm a vampire. Are you saying you wished I rather died that become... this?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Jake said. "I love you, Luna, No matter what crazy stuff is going on in our lives. I'll always love you."

I took Jake's hand, my original goal still in my mind.

"Sam, it should be her choice." I said, turning to my Alpha.

"Luna, it doesn't work like that." Sam said.

_Leave it, Luna._ Edward projected to me. _It's Jacob's choice in the end. Jake is the rightful Chief of the Pack._

I nodded to my brother, turning back to Sam. "I'm off topic. I wish to be included in the Cullen treaty."

A murmur rose from the pack. Jake looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"And I also noticed you called me Ateara at the beginning of the meeting." I said. "Since it appears my family no longer wants me, I'm taking on the Cullen's name."

"Have you even asked them?" My grandfather said, anger in his voice. "You're making a lot of assumptions, young lady."

Carlisle and Esme came to stand on either side of Jake and I. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, reminding me what a father should be like. It reminded me what my father, my family, hadn't been for me.

"We are willing to accept her into our family." Carlisle said. "She is already like a daughter to me and my wife. She is like a sister to our children."

"We will treat her as a new born vampire and keep her under control." Esme added. "She will follow the treaty, just like the rest of us."

"All those in favor for Luna to stay with the Cullen's and for her to be included in the treaty?" Billy said.

Grudgingly, Leah raised her hand. Paul added his hand to the vote. Quil and Embry shook their heads, but added to the vote.

"Sorry, Lu." Quil said, coming to take my free hand and dropping his voice to a whisper. "It's just to keep you safe. I'll try and help you out as much as possible. You'll be welcomed back into the pack soon enough."

The rest of the pack voted yes, officially making me a Cullen.

"As long as she stays off our land." Leah hissed at me once Billy had confirmed this verbally.

"Fine." I hissed at her. "You stink like wet dog anyway."

"Come on." Jake said to me, taking my hand again. "Let's go."

We had walked a few steps forward when Billy's voice stopped us.

"Jake, you can't go with them."

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Why not?" I asked, turning to face my dad and the pack. "She is my imprint. I'm not going to leave her now just because of some stupid pack prejudices."

"She is a vampire, our natural enemy." My dad said. "I forbid you from seeing her."

"Sorry, Jake." Sam said, backing up my dad. "Don't make me have to make it an order."

Heat passed through my body. I growled with anger, ready to attack Sam. Quil and Embry came over to hold me back.

Fearing that I was about to phase and hurt Luna, Emmett had pulled her away. Luna was staring at me, her arms extended slightly towards me.

"Jake." Sam said, the forced of the Alpha Command in his tone.

With one word it felt like he was holding me down. Like I was a puppet expected to follow his will. There was nothing anyone could do to over ride Sam's authority.

Except there was one thing I _could_ do.

I was the rightful leader of the pack, wasn't I? I could step up and take the position of Alpha by force. Then Sam would not have any control over me. Luna and I would never be apart again...

"No!" Luna said, breaking out of Emmett's grasp.

She moved in a flash, standing before me. Her hands were on my arms, her grip a little to hard. I could feel her vampire strength in her desperation to hold me back from making any rash decisions.

"Jake, don't do this." She whispered to me. "Please, don't."

"I'm not going to let you be taken from me again." I hissed at her, taking her in my arms and holding her to my chest. "I'm not going to loose you."

"I'm not ready to loose you again, either." Luna said, sobbing slightly. "But this is not the way, Jake."

"It's my birthright." I said, looking into her eyes.

"I know." She said, reaching up to touch my face. "I know."

Her words brought me back to a state of calm. Everything around us was silent. Everyone was watching us, waiting for something to happen.

"We're going to need allies, Jake." Luna said, leaning up to whisper her secret into my ear. "Something big is coming; a war. We need information and I think I know who to ask. But I'm going to need you to hold out for a few more days.

"Just a few days, Jake. We can both survive it."

"For you, anything." I said.

"I love you, Jake." She whispered.

"I love you, too." I replied.

She kissed me hard, pulling me down to her level. Once the kiss ended, she slid out of my arms and walked back to her family. I turned and walked back to the pack, trying to keep my anger and pain hidden.

I turned back, giving Luna one last glance as she walked away into the night. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes hard and distant but she still projected one last thought to me.

_**I have a plan. Just trust me. I love you, Jake.**_

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I was in my dreamland forest, wrapped up in Jake's arms.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked me, nuzzling my hair. "What are you looking for?"

I smiled at him, standing on my toes so I could kiss him. He kissed me back, making me feel as if this was all real. That just added to my pain, but I pushed it away. I had to do this if I ever wanted to see Jake again.

"I have to go away for a while, Jake." I replied. "But I'll come back. I'll always come back to you."

Jake nodded and let me go. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I hope so, too." I said, before turning around.

My dream shimmered out and changed. I was in California, walking the night streets. I lit a cigarette before moving down into an alley.

_The alley I was almost killed in._

"I know you'd come looking for me." Neil said behind me. "You are a sucker for hints."

"Whatever." I said in a calm voice, looking my vampire over. "I have questions and you have the answers. If you won't give me the answers I want, I will cheerfully beat the crap out of you."

"Let's get started then." He said, offering me his hand.


	39. The End?

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! I know we're not really allowed to do stuff like this, but I'm a rebel and I'll do what I want!

Okay, so I haven't updated in a while. Two very good reasons why:

1) I'm busy writing exams. These exams are 'important' because they prepare us for finals.

2) I feel this story has no direction right now. I've messed up the time lines really badly. Luna was only supposed to be in California for a month, but somehow that kept changing to two months, then five or something like that.

I know where I want to be in Luna's story, but I don't know how to get there :(

So this, my lovelies, is the end of the California Diaries.

But don't cry just yet! ^_^ Luna's story is still not finished.

This weekend I'm going on a camp, but don't fret. I have time off from school and I'm going to re-do Luna's story and fix up a lot of the plot holes. The story starts around about the time in New Moon before Jacob phases. Luna is going crazy in California, trying to work out her issues, meeting the hotness that is Neil. But what secret is he hiding from Luna?

Jacob is falling in love with a vulnerable Bella, but Bella has no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with Jacob. What is a boy to do?

This story will be called *Hidden Aces: The Origins.*

Just a taste of what you can expect. It's very rough, but hey... I'll fix it up ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View (California)**

"Luna Ateara?" I heard someone call behind me.

I was standing at the bar of my favorite club, nursing a cold glass of rum and coke. The only reason I got drunk was to escape the fickle lifestyle that came from living in California.

I was already in a bad mood. I had just broken up with my latest boyfriend, Bradley. My parents were fighting again and my two best friends were wrapped up in their own little worlds; no one could see my pain, my needs.

"Yeah?" I said, drawling out my words. "What can I do for ya?"

The boy behind me smiled. "I know you don't know me, but I've heard all about you, Miss Ateara. My dear, you are quiet the legend; especially around here."

I shrugged and took a gulp of my drink. "Whatever, dude."

I dragged my eyes over his features, taking in everything about him. He was quiet the hottie with long brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was just inches taller than I was. His jaw was hard, but he was smiling at me. His skin was tanned to perfection and I could see his shirt pull tightly over his hard muscles. He had a leather jacket tossed casually over his left shoulder.

"I'm shocked that you haven't heard of me, Luna. I'm a legend in my own right." He said, flashing perfect white teeth at me.

"Nobody cares." I replied, taking another gulp of my drink.

Some song began to play, the words rushing over me. Somehow, I could find the will to try and make conversation with this guy. My attention was slowly fading away.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah...

Thank you guys so much for your support over the past year. Luna's story might be fictional in some places, but it is also a small reflection on my life. Your support has been amazing and I hope that you will keep reading. I enjoy reading your reviews and I enjoy getting to know you guys! You are each amazing people and you help make my life better ;)

Keep and eye on my profile to see when I post the new story. I expect lots of reviews ;)

If you haven't added me on facebook, the link is: .?id=100000639714407

I post a lot of extra stuff there. I'm doing photo albums of things in Luna's world, such as the cars, cloths and the other junk that makes up Luna's life... I'm also going to start adding the music from the Luna story to my facebook page. Keep an eye out for that!

Go check out my story: Gifted. I might redo that at a later stage, but I love that story right now! ^_^ Believe me, it's worth the read.

And lastly: I have a new story coming up as well! ^_^ You'll have to wait on the side, but if you add me on facebook, I'll tell you all about it! Come on, wolf children. I need friends!

Peace out, rock on!

~The Ever Amazing Miss Kennedy Luna Summer~


	40. Chapter 40

Due to the crazy turn my life has taken, I've had to put an almost two year hiatus on my stories. But now that I've travled, loved and lost, I fell I can write from a place I know and this means my characters will have more depth. So by the end of July 2012 all stories will resume as new stories with slight changes in the plot.

Thanks for the support, guys! ^_^

Peace, love and all that jazz!


	41. New Story!

Hey!

I'm up and writing again. First chapter of Luna's story is up and running, so go check it out :)

The story is **Origins: The Luna Ateara Story.** Info is on my page ;)

More stuff coming soon :)

Thanks for the love and support, and I hope you enjoy :)

**Peace and love**

**Kennedy**


End file.
